A Wonderful Life
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: A girl called Amber goes to a Connect three concert but could that one night change the rest of her life? Will her and Nate be together or will everything just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some people where complaining about this being about real life people so I made them into Camp Rock so that the people that like the story can read it and it's not against the rules. Thanks to everyone who has supported me. **

**I was at a Connect three concert. My friends had bought me a ticket for my 18th birthday. I was with my three best friends Emma, Rachel and Amy. We were sitting right beside the runway. Emma, Rachel and Amy loved Shane but I had always liked Nate. Nate was now 20, Shane was 22 and Jason was 25. Rachel sat at the seat at the runway to be close to Shane with Amy beside her and Emma beside her. Then there was me. They had put me the furthest from the runway because that seat was where Nate was playing guitar. I was looking up at Nate but not putting my mind to him as my mind was remembering the words to the songs. I saw a smile spread across his face and felt someone looking at me. I looked up and Nate was staring down at me. I looked back into his eye's and found it hard to look anywhere else. He pulled his eye's away from mine to look at the rest of the crowd. Then he knelt down to get his bottle of water and motioned for me to lean closer to him. I sat forward in my chair and he smiled. "Will you stand up and clap your hands to tonight in a minute?" he asked and I just nodded my head so shocked that Nate Grey had just asked me to do him a favour.**

**The song Tonight started and I stood up. Nate smiled at me in encouragement. I held my hands in the air and clapped them together. My friends looked at me and then stood up to join me. Suddenly the whole stadium where up clapping along. When the song was over everyone sat back down. Burning up came on then. When the line "I'm burning up for you baby." came on Nate pointed at me and I went red. My friends weren't aware of what was going on between Nate and I as they where so caught up looking at Shane. In one song Nate kneeled down in front of me. He reached his hand out to me and I looked shocked but I put my hand in his. He pulled me up onto the stage and Jason and Shane looked confused at what he was doing.**

"**Have you ever played guitar before?" he asked as he pulled the guitar over his head.**

"**Um I've been teaching myself how to play."**

"**Can you play a Em and a G?"**

**I nodded my head and he smiled.**

"**Play Em and strum the strings three times then play G." I nodded my head and start to play and he took the microphone and start to sing with Shane. I played and then my friends looked up at me.**

"**I don't know." I whispered at them.**

**Nate walked back over to me and put the Microphone back into the stand. He reached around me and held my hand and we played together while he sang into my ear. Soon the song was over and I pulled the guitar off. I tried to get down back to my seat but couldn't. Nate put his hands around my waist and lowered me back into my seat. When the last song was on before the break Nate leaned down to get his drink.**

"**Will you come back stage during the break?" he asked me.**

"**I don't have a pass. I wont get in without one."**

"**I'll get you one." and with that he got back up and handed his guitar off to the man that came on. "will you get four backstage passes for me?" he asked and the man nodded. A minute later he was back and handed them to Nate. He gave them down to me and I smiled back at him. I turned around to the others who where still unaware of what was going on. To tell you the truth I wasn't quite sure.**

"**Guy's I have some passes." I said as I handed them one each.**

"**Where did you get these?" Rachel asked as she put it around her neck.**

"**Nate gave me them."**

"**What's going on with you too?" Amy asked and I shrugged.**

"**I'm not even sure he just asked me to come backstage during the half hour brake.**

**They nodded to me and as we heard Shane say there was a brake. We stood up and headed for the door. When we got outside we asked where we go to get backstage and a man pointed us in the right direction. We walked through the doors and two men stopped us.**

"**Where's your pass?" he asked.**

**I pointed to the one's that where around our necks and they let us through. We walked through some more big doors. When we entered a room with a big couch and a TV and some drinks and snacks big Rob was sitting down on the chair waiting for them to come in.**

"**Who are you?" he said as he saw us.**

"**Nate gave me the passes during the concert." I told him.**

**He nodded his head and got up to let us sit down. Then he walked out of the room and we didn't see him again. A few minutes later we heard Shane talking to Jason as they walked into the room. They came over and hugged us and said hello. But there was still no Nate. We sat and talked for ages and then Nate came in.**

"**Nate where did you go?" Jason asked.**

"**Oh I went to talk to mom."**

**Then he saw us sitting on the floor talking to Shane. I hadn't really noticed that Nate had come in since I was laughing at Shane so much. He walked over and sat down beside me.**

"**Hello." he smiled at me.**

"**Hi." I smiled back. Then he got up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me off the floor then our hands dropped and we walked over towards the food. Nate got some fruit and made a smoothie. He got two cups and poured it out handing one to me. We sat on the couch and I watched as Emma, Rachel, Amy, Jason and Shane laughed as they talked on the floor.**

"**What's your name?" Nate asked me and I looked back at him.**

"**Um, Amber Johnson.'**

"**I've been wanting to tell you your beautiful since I looked into your eye's at the start of the concert. I've dated a lot of people and I liked them all. But I never met someone that when I look into their eye's I find it hard to take my eye's from theirs." he smiled to me.**

"**Me too. When I felt your eye's on me I looked up and then couldn't look away. If you didn't have to look back at the other people I would have looked into your eye's all day." I smiled back to him.**

**We finished our smoothies and put them onto the table.**

"**I have to go get ready to go back on." he told me.**

"**Good luck." I smiled at him and then he hugged me and went with his brother's to get ready.**

**The others came and sat on the chair beside me.**

"**What did Nate say?" Emma asked.**

**I could tell these girl anything they where my best friend's and I knew they would be here for me no matter what happens.**

"**He said that I was beautiful and that he never met anyone like me that when he looked into my eye's he found it hard to look away and that's how I felt."**

"**I think he really like's you." Amy said "I was watching yous and he never took he's eye's from your face."**

"**Yeah, I think so too." Emma agreed.**

"**Amber, we will be here for you no matter what happens between you and Nate but now we need to go back to the concert." I nodded my head and we walked back to the concert.**

**We took our seats and the three talked but I just looked at where Nate would be in five minutes smiling at me. Minutes passed and passed and I never once took my eye's from where Nate would be. Then the lights went out.**

**They came out and then the music started.**

"**Hello beautiful. How's it going? I heard it's wonderful in California." Nate sang as he looked at me and then Emma nudged me. I looked at her and the three of them where smiling. The time passed quickly. I hardly took my eye's from Nate as did Nate. Then he leaned forward with the microphone and winked at me. He pulled the microphone from the stand and dropped to the ground. "Meet me backstage." he whispered and I nodded.**

**At the end of the last song we left and went backstage. When we walked into the room we where in before a little boy was sitting on the couch watching the concert on the TV but playing the songs on his guitar and singing along. I smiled and went to sit with him. He looked at me and smiled and then put the guitar down as the song finished.**

"**You must be Amber. I heard Nate tell my mom about you. I'm Charlie his little brother" he said to me and I went red. Then Nate, Shane and Jason ran through the doors. "Charlie." Kevin said and picked Charlie into his arms.**

"**Did you like it?" he asked.**

"**I think I done your best guitar solo yet." Charlie smiled at his brother.**

**Jason smiled and put him down. Charlie high fived Nate and Shane and then Nate came over to me.**

"**Can I talk to you?" he asked me.**

"**Sure." I said and he took my hand and lead me out of the room down a long hall and into a room. I looked around and saw racks of clothes and figured it was their changing room. We sat on the couch.**

"**Amber, I really like you."**

"**I really like you too."**

"**Would there be any way your mom would let you come on the rest of the tour with us since you live in Ireland and stuff I still want to see you. My mom said you can if your parents say yes. I can have you home schooled so you wont miss out on school."**

"**Um, I'm not sure. I'm in my last year of school and have big exams."**

"**Well, we can get your work and you will learn that and have the same exams. How are you getting home?"**

"**Um, a taxi."**

"**We will give you a lift and my mom can talk to your mom about it?"**

"**Sure but what about my friends?"**

"**Of course, we will drop them home first."**

"**Okay."**

"**Amber?"**

"**Yeah Nate?"**

"**If your aloud will you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Oh course." How could I say no to Nate Grey?**

**We got up and Nate took my hand. We walked back to our friends and then Nate told them that they were getting a lift home of him and his family. We all climbed into their tour bus and sat along the couch. Their mam talked to us and asked us different questions about our lives mostly me. She asked me if I was catholic and I nodded my head and pulled out the cross I had around my neck. She smiled at me in return. I was quite shy. I didn't say much. I really liked Nates mam though. We had dropped everyone home and where on our way to my house. We pulled up outside and everyone got out and walked to my door. I knocked and my mam opened shocked to see the band that I listened to non-stop standing behind me.**

"**Come in." she smiled. We walked in and went to the sitting room. We all sat around. My mom and dad sat together on the three people couch, Denise and Kevin sat on the couch also. Shane sat on a single chair and Jason sat on another. I sat on the floor with Nate and Charlie. Big Rob stood outside the house to make sure everyone was okay.**

"**Sonia is it?" Denise asked.**

"**Yes." my mam smiled.**

"**Nathan really likes your daughter Amber and would like her to tour with us. I would look after her as if she was my own and would get her a teacher to finish her last year of school. I talked to my husband after Nathan told me and he said that if you agreed we would go to her school tomorrow to see what she needed to learn and would get the exams sent to us for her. But it is up to you if you want her to go." Denise said to my mam.**

**My mam looked at me and I put my hands together as if I was praying. She looked back at Denise and then to my dad.**

"**I will have to talk to my husband, you can stay the night we have plenty of room."**

"**That is very hostile of you thank you."**

"**I will show you where you can stay for the night." I said as I got to my feet. We walked up the stairs. I went to my room.**

"**Denise, Kevin you can stay in my room for the night." I smiled at them.**

"**Thank you Amber." Denise said and hugged me. I hugged her back.**

"**There is a bed under my bed that I will set up for Charlie. I will do it after I show the others their room."**

"**Thanks Amber" Charlie said as he walked into my room.**

**I smiled and turned. We walked up the other flight of stairs to the attic where there was two more rooms. I walked into one and turned to look at Shane and Jason.**

"**This is where you'll sleep."**

"**Thanks Amber." Shane said as he sat onto a bed. I turned again and walked into the other room with Nate.**

"**This is where you will sleep. And I will sleep over there in that bed over the far side of the room." I said and Nate nodded.**

"**This is very nice of you. We could have just slept in our tour van."**

"**That's no need. I'll be back soon I'm going to speak to my mam and dad and set up Charlie's bed."**

"**Do you want help with Charlie's bed?"**

"**No you go on over to Shane and Jason."**

"**Okay."**

**I walked out and back down to the sitting room. On the way down I saw Denies, Kevin and Charlie sitting on my bed. I walked over and knocked on the door.**

"**You can go watch TV in our TV room downstairs come let me show you."**

**They got up and followed me from the room. They went in and sat on the couch. I gave them the remote and I smiled.**

"**If you want anything the kitchen is through them doors help yourself."**

"**Thank you Amber." Kevin smiled.**

**I walked from the room and into the sitting room. My mam and dad where sitting on the couch and I went and sat in between them.**

"**Amber, do you want to go?" my mam asked.**

"**Yes, mam, I really like Nate and it's not just because he's famous of looks good or anything he's nice and kind and thinks of others."**

"**Amber, I still don't know." my dad said. I turned to look at him and gave him my best puppy dog eye's I could.**

"**Oh, fine you can go. And that's just because they will take care of you and will make sure you do your school work."**

"**Yes dad. I know they will because Charlie is still in school."**

**I hugged my dad and he sighed.**

"**I'm going to miss you."**

"**I'll ring every day."**

"**I know. We're going to the school tomorrow with the Greys'."**

"**Okay dad."**

"**Where are they and we tell them?"**

"**In the TV room."**

**They got up and walked into the TV room and I followed.**

"**We're letting Amber go with you. I will ring the school tomorrow and get the earliest appointment." my mam said and they smiled and nodded.**

**I skipped up the stairs and went to my room. I pulled the bed out and got it ready. Then I got my suite case and start to pack my clothes.**

"**I guess your coming?" I heard a voice say and I looked around and Nate was leaning against the doorframe. I nodded and he came over and hugged me.**

"**So this means we're dating?" he asked again and I nodded.**

**OMG I am Nate Greys girlfriend.**

"**Want some help packing?" he asked looking down at me.**

"**Sure."**

**He let go of me and the I went through my closet. I took clothes out and handed then to Nate and he packed them away. When one suite case was full Nate said I would need another that I didn't have enough clothes so I took out my other one and we packed it. We put them into the hall and then I went to change into my Pyjamas. I went to the bathroom and put on my pink silk Pyjamas and then went up to Nate. We went into the others and sat on their bed.**

"**Are you coming?" Shane asked me and I nodded.**

"**Great this is going to be fun." he smiled and I giggled. We sat there talking for a while. Charlie had gone to bed a hour ago. Our parents where downstairs talking over some things. It was half eleven when Nate and I went to bed. He put a white top on and slept in that and his boxers. I turned my lamp off and he turned his off when he was in his bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to find the sun beaming in the window. Ah, another day of school, that was a weird dream last night. I taught. I turned over in the bed to get up to get ready to see that this wasn't my room. I whipped my eye's and then saw Nate fast asleep in the other bed. OMG that was real that wasn't a dream I really am Nate's girlfriend and I'm going touring with him. This couldn't be happening. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. I picked up the phone and rang Emma. On the first ring the phone answered.

"Tell me everything." she said.

"I'm dating Nate, I'm leaving school and going touring with them and they are getting me home schooled to finish school I taught it was a dream but I looked across the room and Nate was fast asleep in the bed. I cant believe this. Denise, Kevin, my mam and dad are going to the school today to get my work."

"Wait go back. You said they stayed in your house. You slept in the same room as Nate Grey. Your Nate Greys girlfriend. Wait where was Shane?"

"Don't worry Emma I didn't take Shane he was in the other room with Jason."

"Good. Now I have to go my mam is calling me I will be over to say goodbye I will text the girls and tell them to go over."

"Okay thanks Emma bye."

I hung up the phone and then turned on the TV.

"Good morning." I looked up and Nate was standing at the side of the couch in his tracksuit bottoms and his white top on whipping his eye's.

"Hello. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." I got up and we went to the kitchen. Then everyone came down. I poured out cereal for Nate, Shane, Jason and Charlie and then our parents went to the school. Not long after there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and Emma, Rachel and Amy where outside. They came in and I sat back down between Shane and Nate. Charlie had us watching Spongebob Squarepants. Shane was singing along with the theme song when the girls walked in. Nate put his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his chest.

"When are you going Amber?" Rachel asked. Then Shane looked up.

"Oh hi I didn't see you there."

"Hi." they all said in union.

I looked at Nate as I wasn't sure when I was going either.

"We're leaving when ever our parents get back." Nate said. Oh I didn't expect it to be that soon.

"We have to go to school." Amy said looking at her watch. "Promise to call us we're going to miss you."

"I promise." I said as I stood up and hugged them.

"Bye Shane." Rachel said.

"Aw, you going so soon?"

"Yeah, we have school."

The three boys got up and hugged them goodbye.

"Promise to look after her." Emma asked. "She's a bit accident prone."

"We promise." they smiled at them.

I walked out to the front door with them and waved the goodbye. This was so hard how will I be when its my parents? I walked back into the TV room and sat back down beside them. A while passes and we just watched TV then our parents came back. My dad and Kevin where carrying my school work and tests in boxes. They put them in the tour bus and then put my bags in too. We went to get changed and then came back down. I kissed my mam and dad goodbye and then headed off. I watched from the window as we drove away. Nate came over to me and put his arms around me.

"I promised your friends I would take care of you and in my book that meant have fun too. Now let us show you how we have fun." Nate said as he pulled me from the seat. We walked to the back of the bus to a room. Inside there were drums, a piano, loads of guitars and microphones. Charlie was sitting behind the drums, Jason had a guitar, Shane had his microphone in his hand, Nate sat behind the piano and handed me a guitar. I put it on and they start to play fly with me. I knew this song. I started playing when Jason did and then Charlie came in on the drums. Nate started singing. Shane and Jason where singing along but just not into the microphones so I started to do that too. Nate told me to do background with Jason so I did.

When we finished playing the whole Lines, Vines and Trying Times we put the instruments away. We went to the bunk beds and sat down.

"This is your one Amber, under mine." Nate told me "and that's Shane's and Jason's."

"Thanks."

He smiled at me and we sat onto my bed. Shane and Jason sat on Jason's across from us.

"Where does Charlie sleep?" I asked.

"He sleeps down the back with my mom and dad." Shane told me.

Nate pulled my pillows and put them against the wall. He sat back and the pulled me back and put his arms around me, I put my head on my chest and then looked over at Shane and Jason. Nate picked up a remote and pressed a button then a small TV came down from his bunk.

"Where is your next concert?" I asked.

"Um Belfast I think." Shane said.

"Oh they have very funny accents."

Shane start laughing and then Jason turned and looked at me.

"Shane's going to love it here he likes girls with accents he kind of like you and your friends." Jason laughed and Shane hit him.

"Kevin be quite!" Shane said to Jason and we all laughed.

I heard drumming and new that Charlie must be playing. He was playing Keep It Real and I start to sing the song and the others looked at me.

"Do you know the words to all our songs?" Jason asked.

"Yep and the one's Nate sang when he had his solo carer."


	3. Chapter 3

We where still sitting on the beds watching different shows on the TV when my phone went off.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road wont make it home tonight. He was driving fast on a cell phone that's how he lived his life. Oh. While he was hanging by a tread these where the final words he said. My girl turned sweet sixteen today she's beautiful so beautiful._ My phone sang. I took it from my pocket and looked at the caller ID while the others looked at me.

It was Rachel. 

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Amber, Emma and Amy are here too your on loud speaker." she said.

"Oh, hey guys."

"So what's Shane doing?" Rachel asked,

"Um, where just watching some TV while lying on their bunks." I tried to make it sound like I was talking about all of us not to draw attention on Shane.

"Tell him I said hi."

"Do you want to talk to him?" 

"Yeah." 

I took the phone from my ear and went over to Shane. 

"Rachel wants to talk to you."

"Oh hello Rachel." 

……

"No, she didn't fall yet."

……

"Yeah, we're making sure she's having fun."

…… 

"Text me on my phone. I'll take your number off Amber's phone and text you now bye." he handed me back the phone.

"Hello?"

"OMG he's going to text me."

"Ha."

"You text me too and I'll tell you what's happening."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and lay back into Nate's arms and put my phone on the bed beside me. 

"Was that appreciate?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I love that song."

He laughed into my ear and I rested my head back onto his shoulder. 

"I think Shane likes your friend Rachel." he whispered into my ear.

"She likes him a lot."

"Text her and tell her."

"Okay." I picked up my phone and quickly wrote 

'_Nate said he thinks Shane likes u.'_

then I hit send. I looked over at Shane and he was staring at his phone texting. My phone went off again. 

_Hello beautiful how's it going, I heard its wonderful in California. I've been missing you its true. But tonight I'm gonna fly yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_. was playing on my phone. I picked it up and had a message from Rachel. 

'_Do you really think so?' _she had asked.

'Yes, what did he say?' I asked back.

I turned my phone on silent and put it back on the bed. When I looked up at Shane he was singing 'Hello Beautiful'. Then my phone vibrated on the bed. I picked it up and looked at the message. 

'_He's just asking me what I'm doing and who I'm with and stuff just a normal conversation but he puts a lot of x's at the end of every message.' _she replied back to me. Then Nate start laughing and I looked around at him.

"Are you reading over my shoulder?" I asked him and he nodded and smiled. I smiled back then looked at Shane and then back to my phone. 

'_Send them back. I have to go not much credit I'll get some soon and text you as soon as I can bye.' _I said back and put the phone back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after I stopped texting Rachel I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was lying in Nate's arms. I felt him lift me up and pull back the covers to my bunk. I started to stir just as Nate lay me in the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Go back asleep." he whispered into my ear then kissed me on the cheek before climbing up to his bunk. The next morning I woke up at 9. Charlie had just ran past shouting "We're here everyone get up!" at the top of his lungs. Shane groaned in his bed and I looked over at him. He pulled the covers back over his head and went back to sleep. I looked at Jason's bunk and saw that he was gone. Nate walked in then and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Hello beautiful." he said and kiss me lightly.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Your breakfast is on the table." he informed me.

"Ok I'm coming." I said flinging my legs out of the bed. I stood up and we walked out to the dining area. I sat down at the table across from Kevin. Nate slid in beside me and Charlie came in and sat beside Jason. I had some cereal and then Denise put a plate in front of each of us with sausages, rashers and toast on them. I ate them and then we went to get changed. I went to the bunks and took my suitcase from under the bed. Since we were still in Ireland I knew it would be cold today. I took my skinny jeans, Hollister top, blue Abercrombie jumper and my black UGGS and went to the bathroom. I got changed, brushed my teeth, washed my face and then tied my hair up into a messy bun. When I went back down to the beds I put my clothes into my suitcase and put the bag back under my bed. I went out to the front of the bus to the couches and Nate got up and walked over to me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I sat down with him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white vans, a blue polo Abercrombie top and a black waistcoat over it.

"Who told you I was wearing blue today?" I asked looking at his top.

He looked down and laughed "no one I just picked this." he laughed again.

I shuck my head. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to the shop across the street and getting some credit then we have sound check and you can watch then the concert is a half hour after that."

"Sounds good." just then Denise walked up to us.

"Mom we're going to the shop across the road to get Amber some credit." she nodded and we left.

Nate insisted on getting me E50 credit so I got free texts and I had money to call my mam. We went back onto the bus just as Kevin was ushering us out to go to sound check. We walked across the road to the big stadium. The guys set up on stage while Charlie and I sat in the seats watching them. They played 10 songs then went out the back to rest before the gig. Before Nate went backstage he came over to the edge and lifted Charlie up. He ran of after Jason and then Nate lifted me up onto the stage. He kissed me once before we went backstage to everyone else. Nate grabbed a bottle of water and sat down onto the couch. I was about to sit on the floor because there were no other seats but Nate pulled me onto his lap. We sat there messing about for a hour before the guys where called of to get wired up for the concert. I went side stage and sat on a chair watching. The music started and the lights went dark with lots of lights on the stage when the boys where rose up on a big platform. The show was good so far. They had sung 6 songs so far. They had come out after the 6th song and Nate grabbed a drink the kissed me once before running back on stage.

"This is a new song we wrote its for someone very special to me." Nate said as he glanced in my direction.

"Its called Inseparable" he said before the music started.

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We can change the world, _

_do anything we want_

_We could stop for hours _

_just staring at the stars_

_They shine down _

_to show us_

_You know when _

_the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you _

_through the night_

_We'll be running so fast_

_we could fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart _

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable _

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_I would not get tired_

_Because i'd be with you_

_I'll keep singing this song _

_until the very end_

_We'd done all these things_

_Yeah_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all _

_Never let you fall_

_'Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all_

_Just to show you I'm in love_

_'Cause you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You'll still be holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

Tears stung my eyes as the song finished. They played 3 more songs then they said goodnight and came of stage. I told them how good they where and then Nate came over and I hugged him. The others all left. The tears began to fill up in my eyes again.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Nate it was wonderful. Thank you so much."

"I love you Amber." he said looking me in the eye.

"I love you too Nate."

"We have one concert tomorrow in London then we will be back in America at my house."

"Is this the last concert then?" I asked astonished I taught I would be on tour a lot longer then that.

"No we have some charity gigs and interviews in America but the one in London will be our last proper gig."

"Oh does that mean I'm going to have to go home?" I asked.

"No. My mom told your mom we only had two shows left after we left your place and they know your going to live with us for a while then you will come home but they didn't say when you had to go home. Amber your 18 they cant make you stay home all the time now just like my mom cant keep me at home since I'm 20."

"Yeah, your right. Its going to be so hard to study for exams living in your house with the best boyfriend ever, the funniest person ever, the craziest person ever and a 11 year old." I said shacking my head messing.

"Don't forget a big hyperactive Labrador." he said laughing.

"Oh great." I laughed too.

We walked back to the rest of them and sat on the couch.

"Amber I want you up at 9 o clock tomorrow morning for school. I will have Nate wake you." Kevin. said and I groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I was woken by Nate shaking me gentility.

"Amber its time to get up." he said and I groaned.

"Ok I'm up." I said sitting up and whipping my eyes.

I got up from the bed and pulled out my suitcase. I went through my close and chose a pair of skinny jeans, red high heals and a red Abercrombie polo top. I went to the bathroom and got changed which let me tell you is hard to do on a moving bus and in such a small bathroom. I got dressed curled my usually straight hair and put a quiff in the front. I went and had my breakfast then went to wash my teeth.

After I was ready Kevin told everyone to leave the kitchen so Charlie and I could do our school work. We went and sat at the table and the tutor sat at the edge to help both of us. We started with History. She explained things to me while Charlie worked then done the same with Charlie. The day passed fast I was surprised at how well it went I loved it in comparison to normal high school. The guys had done their sound check while I was studying and now we were going shopping. We went to Abercrombie first. I bought a blue shirt with a belt around it, a blue jumper and another grey jumper, 3 t-shirts and a skirt. After we went to jimmy choo and Nate bought me a pair of amazing heels which I protested to. Then we went to the games shops with Charlie and another few shops. We had to rush back to the concert hall quickly as we would be late for the concert. We ran other the bus and put our bags away then ran across the street to the hall. The guys went and got changed as quickly as they could. They set up their mics grabbed a bottle of water, prayed to god and then got ready to go on. Nate kissed me on the cheek and then ran to the others. I walked back towards the changing room. I decided to get Nate's clothes ready for when he came off for the break since it would save him time and I wasn't in the mood to watch all the show. When I walked into the changing room the songs from the concert where blearing into the room. I sighed and walked over to the rails of clothes. I knew what he wanted to wear in the second half since we had talked about it earlier. I got out him black jeans, white vans, plain white t-shirt and his blue check shirt. It didn't take me long to sort out his clothes so I moved onto Shane's. I took out his very skinny jeans, his burning up top, a black waistcoat and his American flag shoes. I moved onto Jason's next. I got his skinny jeans, white shirt, brown shoes, yellow and purple tie and his grey cardigan. The guys would be out in five minutes. I plugged in Shane's straighter and got Nate's medical equipment out. I walked out of the room and went to get three bottles of water. I grabbed 3 apples and got some peanut butter for Shane. When I went back to the changing room the guys where there and just got changed.

"Amber did you set out our clothes?" Jason asked as I handed them the apples and water and Shane the peanut butter.

"Yeah, I wasn't really into the mood to watch the show so I decided to get things ready for you guys." I said as I held the food for Nate while he took his blood pressure. When he was finished I gave them to him and he kissed me on the cheek. Then I went over to Shane and he sat down on the chair eating his food while I straightened his hair. When I was finished I walked them out to the stage and kissed Nate once before they went on. When I went to the lounge room Charlie was inside playing guitar hero.

"Hey Amber will you play with me?" he asked holding out another guitar for me.

"Sure why not. What guitar hero is this?" I asked as I put the strap around my neck.

"The guys got a Jonas Brothers version with all their songs on it." he said going through the songs. "How about that's just the way we roll?" he asked and I nodded.

We played about 6 songs most of which he won and we where laughing so hard when the guys came in.

"Oh can I have a shot?" Jason asked and I nodded.

"Take mine I'm hopeless." I said laughing.

I handed it to him and went over to sit on the couch beside Nate when he pulled me down on his lap.

"Thanks for setting things up today it usually takes Shane ages to eat and straighten his hair in one go and it usually ends up in him burning himself." he said rolling his eyes at Shane.

"What its not my fault. Its hard to do two things at once." he said shrugging.

"How many times did you burn yourself?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure I have a few scars on this hand and a few on this one but I don't think there's many more." he said smiling.

I shook my head at him laughing.

"See told you, we need you." Nate said laughing.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder and watched Jason playing guitar hero.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up alone in a big hotel room. Nate's mom didn't want me and Nate in the same room so I had to stay in a room alone. I woke up and rolled over in my bed. I reached for my phone on the night stand. I looked at it and found that I had 6 new messages all from Nate. I looked at the first few.

The first one said:

_Hey Amb. R u awake yet? Joe's snoring and I cant go back to sleep. Xxx_

The next one said:

_Remind me never to share a room with Joe again. Xxx_

The next four after that just said the same things:

_Please wake up ): xxx_

I laughed and replied to him. _Your wish came thru I'm awake xxx_

I lay back down on the bed and waited for him to reply. I lay the phone onto my stomach and lay looking at the sealing for a few minutes. I jumped when the phone vibrated on my stomach but picked it up and read the message.

_Ok good. Well open the door because I'm coming into you (: xxx_

I laughed and got up. I looked in the mirror first. I was wearing my old sweats and a pink tank top. My hair was all messy so I grabbed a brush and brushed it into its usual straightness. I took one more glance in the mirror and was happy with what I saw so I went and answered the door. Nate was standing there in his sweats and jumper. I laughed and stood back letting him enter. He walked in and I shoot the door. He pushed me up against it and kissed me with so much passion this early in the morning. When he pulled back he took my hand and we walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and I climbed in followed by him. I turned to face him and he put his arms around me. I put my hands flat against his chest before he pulled away.

"I'm just taking this off is that okay?" he asked and I nodded.

He pulled it off and I understood the reason he asked was because he had no top on under the jumper but I didn't mind. He came back over to me and put his arms back around me and I put my hands back on his chest. It was only 6:30 in the morning so we went back asleep. A while later I was woke by something vibrating. Nate woke up and whipped his eyes then pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What Joe?" he asked.

"What? Okay okay thanks." he said and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he got out of the bed and put his jumper back on.

"Joe said my mom is coming down to us and its half 11 already."

I jumped out of bed and fixed the covers. Nate turned on the TV and put MTV on while I went and got a jumper. I pulled one out of my bag and went to sit with Nate. I sat on the bed beside him and he put his arm around me. There was a knock on the door only minutes later.

"Come in its open." Nate said and the door opened.

"Nate when did you come down here?" Denise asked.

"Um about a hour ago. Joe was still asleep so I decided to come down here for a little while." he said as if it was all true.

"Ok well we need to get going in a hour. Our flight is in two hours." she said and we nodded then she left.

"I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back down in 20 minutes okay?" he asked and I nodded before kissing him on the lips and shutting the door behind him.

I went and got a shower. After I got out and picked out my clothes. I decided to wear my skinny jeans, UGGS, Ralf Lauren t-shirt and my Abercrombie hoodie. I dried my hair then put it up into a messy pony tail. After I put on some lip gloss there was a knock on the door then Nate waked in.

"Perfect timing." I smiled at him.

"Did you pack all your stuff?" he asked.

"I haven't got to that yet." I blushed.

"I'll help you." he laughed kissing my cheek. I went into the bathroom and packed up all my creams and toothbrush and things. Then I handed them to Nate and packed up all my make-up. I went over to the desk and folded all my clothes and then I put them away into the suitcase. I put my make-up into my handbag and then I was finished. A few minutes later Charlie came in.

"Guys mom said that you have to come down to the lobby with your bags now and we're going home." he said and came over to me. "Will I bring you bag down for you Amber?" he asked and I nodded.

"Thanks Charlie." I said as he picked up my bag and walked out of the room. I grabbed my handbag and we went down to Nate's room. He got his bag and I took his bag with his laptop in it. When we went down to the lobby everyone was putting their bags into a limo and we followed and Nate put his bags in then we got into the back to the others. We drove to the airport and realised we had a half hour to get onto the plane. We handed in our bags and then we had to walk fast down the departure gates. When we got there we got in first and went straight to first class seats. I sat beside Nate and Shane and settled in for a long flight. After we took of Nate took out his laptop and went onto the internet. I snuggled up to his side and he put a arm around me and I went asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long flight which for most I slept, went on Nate's laptop and messed around with Shane I was exhausted. When we got off the plane we went to get our bags. After we got them we where going out to get a limo when Nate stopped me for a minute.

"Amber, there will be lots of photographers out there but don't panic just follow me ok?" he asked and I nodded. He took my hand and we continued to go out with the others.

Nate wasn't lying the minute we stepped outside lots of flashes start to go off and some start to shout out questions.

"Nate is that your new girlfriend?" and "Nate who's the girl?" all of them relating to me. When we got to the limo our bags where taken off of us and we got inside.

"Whoa that was rough." Shane said sinking into his seat. I nodded in agreement and got comfortable. All I wanted to do was to get back to their house and hang out with the guys. It wasn't long before we got back and Nate dragged me inside. Their house was huge!

"Nathan I'm ordering pizza in 20 minutes and I don't want to have to go looking for you so you have to stay around the house until after dinner is that clear?" Kevin asked and Nate nodded. He brought me upstairs to my room and I put my bag down. A few minutes later Denise came in.

"Amber can I have all of your clothes and I'll wash them." she said.

"But what will I wear to bed and tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm sure Nathan has something you can wear to bed and I'll have some of your clothes done for tomorrow." she said as she took my clothes and walked out the door.

"Come on I want to show you my room." Nate said taking my hand.

His room was right next door to mine and he took me inside. It was huge. Over the far side of the room was a wall made only of glass. The wall opposite that had a bed pushed up to it and the wall made of glass had a couch pushed up to it. The other side of the room had two more doors which I soon found out led to a bathroom and a wardrobe. On another wall was a radio and a big flat screen TV and shelves and shelves of CD's and DVDs. He pulled me over to the couch and sat down and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. He leaned in and we kissed. His tongue traced across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him have his wish and our tongues explored each others mouth and moved in a dance with each other. There was suddenly a bang and the door smashed open.

"Nate, Nate guess who…. Ew do you mind not doing that in front of me?" Jason asked and I pulled back as my cheeks burned and I knew I was bright red.

"What do you want Jason?" Nick asked.

"Well I was coming to tell you that Danielle was coming over and having dinner with us tonight when I was grossed out by you two kissing I mean making out." Jason said shuddering.

"That's great Jason and next time knock before coming in."

"Yeah I know I haven't seen her in so long. Next time she's coming on tour with us." he said and then walked out the door.

"Who's Danielle?" I asked.

"Jason's wife did you not read it in the magazines?"

"No I don't really read them because they always lie about things and then you never know which one's are through and which one's aren't." I said and Nate smiled reattaching our lips and continuing our dance.

A few minutes later we where called down for dinner.

"Can we ever have some time alone and not get disturbed?" Nate asked as we got up and walked hand in hand downstairs. I giggled and took his hand and we went downstairs. Denise was setting up the table. Charlie and Shane where sitting down at it and Kevin was no where to be seen. Nate and I sat down I was in between Shane and Nate. A few minutes later Jason walked in with a girl that I guessed was Danielle.

"Danielle!" Charlie shouted and the three guys got up and went to hug her.

"Hey guys." she said hugging them back and then they all took their seats again. Jason and Danielle opposite us.

"Danielle this is Amber, Nate's girlfriend." Jason said introducing us.

"Hi" I smiled at her shyly.

"Its nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." she said and I blushed looking at Nate.

Not long after Denise and Kevin came in with three large pizza's and set them down on the table. We all dove in and took three slices each.

The conversation went well. I got on quite well with Danielle which I guessed was good. Later that night when I was in my room getting ready for bed there was a slight knock on the door "come in" I shouted and the door opened to show Danielle.

"Hey Amber." she said coming over and sitting on the bed with me. I smiled at her and she continued "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow after you do your school work since the guys with be doing a concert tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure sounds good." I said smiling.

"Ok I'll pick you up at around three is that ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning." she said and hugged me before leaving.

Not long after when I was taking my makeup off Nate came in with a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of him white tops.

"Here you go they might be a bit big." he said handing them to me and I smiled and kissed his cheek before going into the bathroom to change. I pulled them on as quick as I could and looked in the mirror. I had pulled the strings on the bottoms to make them fit and the top was a bit baggy but I didn't mind. I walked out into my room again and Nate was sitting on my bed smiling at me. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"You look very sexy in my clothes." he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I heard your going shopping with Danielle tomorrow that's good. Oh and by the way the next day me you and Shane will be moving into my apartment." he said with a smile playing with his lips.

"What I taught you lived here with your mom and dad?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"Yeah we stay here when we have things on up here but mostly in our apartment. It was mine, Shane's and Jason's but Jason bought a new one down the road from us for him and Danielle so we will still see them almost every day."

"Oh sounds good I cant wait."

"Ok well I better go we both need to be up early." he said and kissed me on the lips before he went. I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

During the night I woke up to the sound of thunder. Oh no. I taught to myself. Ever since I was a child I was always scared of thunder and lightening. When I would wake as a child I would go into my parents and to be honest I still do sometimes but what would I do now.

I tossed and turned in the bed and put the pillow over my ears to try stop myself from hearing it. Nothing worked so I ended up getting up and walking next door to Nate's room. I opened the door and looked across the room at Nate fast asleep in his bed.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. The room was pitch black was I walked slowly across the room until I got to his bed.

"Nate are you awake?" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Nate." I said again a bit louder this time.

"Mm, Amber is that you? What are you doing?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I was scared of the thunder." I said.

He smiled and pulled back the covers for me I climbed in beside him and he put his arms around me.

"Don't be scared baby, go back asleep." he whispered in my ear and the kissed my forehead before we both fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I got up for a early start. The sound of a alarm work me up. I groaned and rolled over bumping into something. I opened my eyes and saw Nate looking down at me smiling.

"Good morning." he said and kissed me lightly.

"Uh do we have to get up I like where I am right now." I said pouting he kissed my pout away and we got up.

I whipped the sleep from my eye, yawned and then stretched. I walked out of Nate's room and into my own. There was a pile of clothes folded, ironed and stacked up on a desk over the other side of the room. I walked over and chose my leggings, grey check shirt, black cardigan and my grey UGGS. I got dressed then done my hair. I tied it into a pony tail and went to the bathroom to clean my face. When I was finished I went downstairs I got breakfast and then went back up to brush my teeth. Not long after Denise was calling me and Charlie down to go to class. I grabbed my books and pencil case and skipped downstairs. At the end of the stairs Nate was coming out of the kitchen.

"You seem happy." he said.

"Well I'm here with you." I smiled back and kissed him before going into the kitchen to start my schoolwork. I sat down at the table gave the teacher my homework and started on the work she told me to do while she corrected it. It wasn't long until the day was over. I just grabbed a snack and then Danielle came in to see if I was ready.

"I'll be down in one minute I just need to get my bag and money." I said running upstairs.

I ran into my room and on my desk was a note from Nate I opened it and read: _Treat yourself to something nice. Love you Nate xxx_

Under the note there was $300. I gasped and shook my head looking back at the note.

_P.S Why not get a new pair of UGGS you love them._

I laughed and taught about maybe I would. I grabbed my bag and but my purse inside and the money Nate gave me although it was uncalled for I knew he would go mad if I didn't spend it. I looked in the mirror before I went and saw that everything was in perfect order. I went back down to Danielle and we went out for our day of shopping.

"OMG Amber we so have to go to Victoria Secrets I heard there are some new underwear in there." Danielle said when we got to the mall.

"Well we can but do me a favour and don't wear them until you and Jason move back into your apartment because unlike you I might want to sleep." I said laughing.

"Oh be quite you. I'll slag you when you and Nate get married." she said smiling.

"Um Danielle. I've been dating him for 3 months not 3 years so I don't know about that."

"Yeah well you never saw him with any other girlfriends I've seen them all. The way he looks at you is so different and when he isn't with you all he does is talk about you and he always wants to be near you when he is around you."

"So that's what he's like with all his girlfriends."

"Earth to Amber. No he's not and anyway he hasn't had many girlfriends and so far you're the longest that lasted."

"Oh thanks now I feel like we're gonna break up soon."

"Don't worry I don't expect that to happen because when things start to go wrong with his girlfriends he's a bit distant from them."

"OK can we stop talking about me and Nate and continue shopping." I asked and Danielle nodded dragging me into Victoria Secrets.

Danielle went of to the underwear section and I went to look at face creams and things like that. I found a body mist that smelt like strawberry's and just had to get it. It was called Pure Seduction. I but it in my basket and went over to Danielle. On the way over I saw the most adorable pair of PJS. They where dark blue bottoms and a baby blue top with a hippo on them saying "Nite nite." I put them in my basket and went over to Danielle. She had piles of underwear and such in her basket when I went over to her.

"Oh Amber are you ready to pay?" she asked as we headed over to the counter.

"Where do you get the money for all that stuff?" I asked looking at her basket.

"I am married to Jason Grey." she laughed and we paid for our things.

We spent another 3 hours shopping after that. We went to Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Vans, Jimmy Choo and Schuh.

I got something from every shop but my best purchase was my new UGGS from Schuh. I got short grey ones. Now I had almost every colour. We went home after that when we went in the guys where getting the table ready. Nate followed me up to my room and gave me a fright when I was putting my bags down because he snaked his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Did you get your UGGS?" he asked and I nodded.

"I did thank you so much."

"Anything for you. Now we better go have dinner before my mom goes mad she's upset that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh I forgot about that I'm going to have to pack." I said sighing.

"Oh it wont take to long." he said and we walked downstairs.

When we got downstairs everyone was sitting down at the table. I took my seat in between Shane and Nate. Then Denise came out and put all the plates of food in front of us. We dug in straight away and had a very nice conversation. We talked about how Danielle enjoyed our day out shopping we talked about moving into the apartment.

"We're gonna be room mates." Shane smiled at me.

"Oh help me lord." I said joking and everyone laughed except Shane.

"Oh I'm hurt."

"Oh you know I'm only messing."

"Oh Amber I forgot to tell you." Kevin started "You have tomorrow off school to let you get settled into the apartment." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Kevin." I smiled back.

We talked about plenty of other things after that. After dinner Nate and I offered to wash up. The others went of to do other things in there own rooms. Charlie was in the living room playing sing star and Nate and I where listening to him while cleaning up.

Nate had the sink full of water with suds in it cleaning all the dishes while I dried them. He was taking a plate out and handing it to me when he flicked suds all over my face.

"Oh no you don't." I said putting my hand into the water and covering it with suds which I rubbed all over his face.

"I'm going to get you now Amber." he said covering his hand and chasing me around the kitchen. By the time he caught me all the suds had dried onto his hands and they where just wet. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. When he pulled back for air Charlie was standing in the door.

"I cant wait till you two leave. I come to get a drink and not get scared for life by my brother making out with his girlfriend." I blushed and we went back to finish the last two dishes.

"You'll find a girl in a few years." Nate said ruffling his hair when he walked past him.

When we finished the last few dishes we put them away then went upstairs. I packed all my clothes then we went into Nate's room to watch a movie. Nate pulled his duvet cover of his bed and pulled it over us on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Um I'm not sure."

"Oh how 'bout '_Meet the Fockers_'?" he asked and I nodded and he put it in.

We had got changed first. I got back into Nate's sweats and his top and he had much the same on. We cuddled up under the covers. I had my head on Nate's chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. A few minutes later the door burst opened and Shane ran in with his duvet wrapped around him.

"Movie night." he said pushing my feet of the couch and sitting down.

"Shane will you get out where trying to watch this." Nate said.

"I'm watching it with you." he said smiling pulling my feet back up so I was comfortable.

"No your not. Shane go get a girlfriend to keep you busy."

"No the girl I like doesn't like me." Shane said looking sad.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um….well….I don't….um….Rachel" he said and I almost screamed.

"OMG Shane she so does. She's liked you for years but that was a celeb crush but when she meet you at the concert she liked you so much."

"Really?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes really now go ask her out." I said throwing his phone at him.

He got up and walked out of the room. I wasn't sure when but during the movie I fell asleep and I just remembered Nate getting up for a minute then coming back and picking me up.

Nate's POV.

Half way through the movie Amber fell asleep. I looked down at her and smiled. I kissed her forehead and then got up careful not to wake her. I got up and went over to my bed and pulled back the covers. I didn't want to take her to her room in case she woke up. I went back over to her and carefully picked her up and walked over to my bed and placed her into it. I walked around the other side and got in beside her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her once before entering dreams full of her. The next morning I woke up early. It was only half past eight. I rolled over and looked at my phone. No new messages. When I rolled back over and looked at Amber she was starting to wake up.

"Good morning baby." I said as she woke up.

"Moving day." she smiled.

I smiled and got up out of the bed.

"Do you want to go get ready and then we can get going we have a two hour drive ahead of us." I sighed.

"Sure do you need me to wake Shane?"

"Yeah he's room is across the hall." I said and kissed her before going into the shower. I got ready then headed into Ambers room. I knocked on the door and went in. When I went in no one was there. I went over and sat on her bed then I heard the shower was on. I lay back and went on my phone while I waited for her. I heard singing coming from the bathroom and listened closer. I walked up to the door and listened.

_Yeah, When my _

_world is falling apart _

_When there's not light _

_To break up the darkness _

_That's when I…I_

_I look at you _

_When the waves _

_Are flooding the _

_Shore and I can't_

_Find my way home _

_Anymore_

_That's when I…I_

_I look at you._

At that moment the shower stopped and she stopped singing also. I walked back to the bed and sat down. My eye's where watering the song was so beautiful and just sounded so passionate. Not long later the door opened and Amber came in.

"Oh hey Nate." she said drying her hair with her towel.

I walked up to her and put my arms around her and just kissed her with all the passion I could manage to get out.

When we pulled back she smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I heard you singing. I never knew you could sing like that your amazing. Can I ask you something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What was that song about?"

"Um… me and you." she said blushing.

"How it sounded like it was from a hard time but then someone special came into your life and helped you through it." I asked confused.

"It was. Before I start dating you I was a no body Nate. Every day I came home from school hating myself. I was bullied in school Nate. I was told how ugly and fat I was and that I would never have a boyfriend and how no one would ever love me. I started to believe it all and my mom was worried about me. I was getting so depressed that when I came home from school I locked myself up in my room I wouldn't even talk to the girls. In school they would stick up for me they where the only people I had but then you came along and changed everything. If I ever think about it now I just look at you and you make me smile you make me think everything they said about me is complete rubbish." tears start running from her eyes and I whipped them away with my fingers.

"Everything they said is complete rubbish. You are the most beautiful girl I ever met, you are not fat, you have got a boyfriend and I love you with all my heart. If I ever see them girls I will kill them. None of what they said means anything. Its not true one bit and they only say it because they feel that way about themselves and their picking on you. Amber I will never let anyone hurt you like that again it pains me to see you cry." I said looking into her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her before hugging her close to my body.

"I love you Nate." she said as the tears start to calm.

Ambers POV.

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I had believed it for a while but now I know that none of its true and I will always have Nate to protect me.

"I love you Nate." I said as my tears started to stop flowing.

"I love you two." Nate said looking at me.

"Amber when did you write that song?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"The night I went into you when I was scared of the thunder. I never got the tune on guitar because I never brought my guitar because its broke. I've been writing songs for years now. I wrote some about the bullies."

"Can I hear one? You can play on my guitar." Nate asked and I nodded. I usually never like playing for anyone they where always private but now I wanted to play it for him. He brought me to his room and we sat on the couch Nate gave me his guitar and I start playing.

_It hasn't always been this way_

_I remember brighter days_

_Before the dark ones came_

_Stole my mind_

_Wrapped my soul in chains_

_Now I live among the dead_

_Fighting voices in my head_

_Hoping someone hears me crying in the night_

_And carries me away_

_Set me free of the chains holding me_

_Is anybody out there hearing me?_

_Set me free_

_Get me out of this misery._

_Show me a way _

_To start my life again._

I finished playing the rest of the song and looked up at Nate.

"That's beautiful Amber."

"Do you wanna get going now?" I asked.

"Sure." we got up and Nate took my hand. He went and grabbed he bags and guitars and headed downstairs while I went to get my bags. When I got downstairs I went outside and put them in the back of the limo.

When we went back in we hugged Denise and Kevin goodbye then Charlie.

We went back out and all got into the limo. When we start driving Nate looked at me and smiled.

"Hey guys did you know that Amber has a great voice?" I asked and Shane looked at me.

"Nate we hear her talk everyday." we all start laughing and Nate shook his head.

"No I mean singing."

"Ohh. Will you sing us a song?"

"Um what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Well anything."

"Ok this is called the climb." I said and Nate handed me the guitar.

_I can almost see it. _

_That dream I'm dreamin _

_But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it._

_Every step I'm taking. _

_Every move I make feels _

_Lost with no direction. _

_My faith is shakin. _

_But I,I gotta keep tryin. _

_Gotta keep my head held high. _

_There's always gonna be another mountain. _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move. _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. _

_Ain't about how fast I get there. _

_Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. _

_It's the climb. _

_The struggles I'm facing. _

_The chances I'm taking. _

_Sometimes might knock me down but _

_No I'm not breaking. _

_I may not know it but these are the moments that _

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah. _

_Just gotta keep going. _

_And I, I gotta be strong. _

_Just keep pushing on 'cause, _

_There's always gonna be another mountain. _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move. _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. _

_Ain't about how fast I get there. _

_Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. _

_It's the climb. _

_Yeah-yeah _

_There's always gonna be another mountain. _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move. _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes you're gonna have to lose. _

_Ain't about how fast I get there. _

_Ain't about what's waitin on the other side. _

_It's the climb. _

_Yeah-yeah-yea _

_Keep on moving, _

_Keep climbing, _

_Keep the faith, _

_Baby. _

_Its all about, _

_Its all about the climb. _

_Keep your faith, _

_Keep your faith. _


	9. Chapter 9

11 months later.

The day we moved into our apartment I will never forget. The way to New York in the limo was so funny. Shane decided we should have a sing-song and we all sang in the back. Jason and Nate played their guitars and we all sang. Shane insisted on learning the words to The Climb and we all sang it. Then we sang tons of Connect Three songs which we all knew. When we got to the apartment I never expected it to be so big. It was a hole floor of a apartment block they had the penthouse. Nate showed me my room and I got settled in easily. We hung out for hours then headed down to Jason and Danielle's apartment that was the same size as ours.

Shane ended up disappearing for hours since he went to call Rachel.

They started dating two weeks after that and Rachel moved over to New York and moved in with us. She started getting tutored with me and we done all our work together.

Rachel, Danielle and I became best friends and where always hanging out when ever we had time. Danielle was in her last year of college so was busy like us. I got a record deal and decided not to go to college I would do that in a few years if I wanted. Rachel has become the official Connect Three designer and well everything was going great.

Our exams started in two days so all Rachel and I done was studied. Danielle was the same.

It was a normal day in our apartment Rachel and I where studying and Nate and Shane where playing the WII in the living room.

"Guys! Could you keep it down!" I shouted for what felt like the 50th time. Nate came in and put his arms around me.

"Aw baby I'm sorry." he said kissing my cheek.

"That does not help Nate. I have exams in two days could you two try keep it down?" I asked.

"Ok we'll try." Nate said smiling at Joe.

"How about you two go over to Jason for the day and let Rachel and I study?" I asked.

"Well Danielle is studying over there."

"Don't worry I'll ring her now."

I walked over to the phone and called Jason.

"Hey Jay is Danielle there?" I asked when Jason answered.

"Yea sure I'll get her now." then I heard him call Dan.

"Hey Amber what's up?" she asked when she came on the phone.

"How about I send the two guys over to you since we're trying to study and the wont shut up." I said glaring at the guys "and you come over here and we can all do our studying in peace?" I asked.

"Sure that sound like a great plan I'll be over in 5." she said and hung up the phone.

I smile and put the phone down.

"Now all sorted." Rachel said getting up from the table. We pushed the guy over to the door and smiled.

"We will see yous in three hours." we said and kissed them before pushing them out the door and closing it.

"Ah peace at last." Rachel said sighing.

We went into the kitchen and got some snacks made and some juice into three cups. We brought them out to the big dining table and set them out. The door knocked and Rachel went to let Danielle in.

"Hey Danni." I said as she sat down and took her books out.

"Ok now everyone quiet." Rachel said sitting down and starting to study.

Two hours and a lot of geometry later there was a noise at the front door and then the guys burst in. We where just putting our books away and then we cleaned the plates. We decided to do that the next two days before our tests and then we could spend time with our boyfriend of husband in Dan's case.

"Hey baby." I said kissing Nate.

"I missed you." he said kissing me back.

"Ahem save us from the lovey dovey stuff." Shane said looking at us.

We rolled our eyes and then went over to the couch. We decided to watch a movie.

"Nate we need a bigger couch where are we all going to sit?" I asking looking at our couch and arm chair.

"Here." Nate sat down on the armchair and pulled me on top of him. Jason and Shane sat on the couch and the girls sat on their lap like I was on Nate. I cuddled up to him and we start watching the film. When the movie was over it was nearly eight o clock. So we decided to go out for dinner.

Nate was driving. When we all got into the car we sat there and looked at each other.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Chucky cheese." Shane shouted.

"Joe, we are not going to chucky cheese." Jason said shacking his head.

"How about Chilli's?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I love that place." Nate said and start driving.

It didn't take long to get there.

When we got there Nate asked for a table for six and we got one down the back away from everyone else.

The waitress came over with menus and asked what drinks we wanted. Shane and Jason got a bear and we got cokes.

I opened my menu and looked through it. After two minutes of looking I closed it and put it down. Nate looked from around his at me with a questioning look on his face.

"So fast?" he asked and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"Steak you?"

"I was thinking steak but there huge here and I want fries too. Do you want to get one between us?"

"Sure I never had a steak here so I don't know how big it will be."

He put his menu down and took my hand in his.

Dinner didn't take long to get here. They set a plate between Nate and I. It had our steak on it and Nate was right the thing was huge! We all start eating our food. Nate and I where feeding each other. The dinner passed fast and we had to leave because we where being recognised.

It was Shane's fault really because him and Rachel where flirting with each other when she called him cute he sat back in his chair and smiled and said 'well I am Shane Grey' really loud. Tons of girls came rushing over to us and asked for autographs and photos we agreed it would be best to go.

The journey home was quiet. It wasn't a akward silence but a comfortable one. When we got to the apartment so we decided to all go upstairs and watch a movie.

"I get to pick it!" Shane shouted running over to all the movies. Nate and Jason shook their heads at him while we all laughed.

I sat on Nate's lap on the armchair and cuddled into his chest.

"Lets see. Oh I know! Let's watch Finding Neverland." Joe said pulling it out and putting it into the DVD player.

"I love that movie." I said and we all settled down as it started. Jason went and turned the lights of and the movie started. I put my hands on Nate's chest and he put his on my waist. He lifted my top up a bit and started tracing circles on my waist with his thumbs. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I always felt safe when he was holding me like this.

I could feel my eyes starting to close but I tried to force them open.

"Go asleep baby." Nate whispered into my ear.

I nodded. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes I was in a bright room. It was painted baby blue and I was sitting on a rocking chair. I looked across the room and there was a crib. On the walls where all different animals. I got up and walked over to the crib. I looked down into it and saw the most beautiful baby. He was tiny and hand little blond curls on his head. He was sleeping peacefully. I stoked his hand and then turned to leave the room when another boy ran in. He looked a lot like Nate. His hair was long and curly it was brown but had blond streaks through it. His face was tan and he had small dimples when he smiled. He smiled when he saw me standing at the crib.

"Mommy." he said.

"Shh don't wake the baby." I said taking his hand and leading him out of the room. When I closed the door behind us I got down in front of him. The names of these children just came into my head and I didn't know how I knew them.

"Jamie, baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ashley fell outside she's crying and her leg is bleeding." he said while he led me outside. There was a big green field outside our house and a little girl was on the grass crying. I let go of Jamie's hand and ran over to her. She was only 3. She had long blond wavy hair but with brown running through it. When I got to her and got down on the ground beside her and pulled her to me.

"Shh baby. Your ok. Mommy will take care of you." I rocked her back and fort until her tears started to go. I picked her up and walked over to the house. There was a big porch outside with a swing and a table and chairs set on it. When I went over I put her onto the swing and Jamie jumped up beside her.

"Sit here while I go get some plasters." I walked inside the house and went to the kitchen. When I got the plasters and some antiseptic wipes I went back out. I kneeled down in front of her and whipped away the blood then put on some plasters and kissed her knee.

"Now all better." I said picking her up and hugging her.

"Thank you mommy." she said and kissed my cheek. I put her back down and set on the swing and watched her and Jamie go play. Jamie was playing football while Ashley pushed around a pram.

A car pulled up in the drive and Nate got out smiling over at me.

"Daddy!" Jamie and Ashley shouted forgetting there toys and running over to Nate. He picked them up and hugged them and walked over to me with them in his arms. I smiled and he put them down.

"Go play." he said and they went back to there toys. He walked over to me and sat on the swing. He kissed me then put his arm around me.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Great not much happened. How where the kids?"

"Ash fell but everything else was fine." then there was a small cry from inside the house. I sighed and got up. Nate followed me and me went into the baby. When I picked him up from the crib he stopped crying. Nate put his arms around me from behind and looked over my shoulder at him.

The baby smiled and had his hand up to Nate. Nate took one hand from around my waist and gave it to the baby. The baby held Nate's finger in his hand and I smiled at him.

I woke up then. I was in bed and Nate was getting changed in the bathroom. He must have changed me since I was in one of his t shirts and nothing else. He came out of the bathroom and smiled at me. He climbed into the bed beside me and smiled.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever." I said shacking my head.

"What was it?" he asked pulling my head onto his chest and putting his arms around me.

"We had 3 kids. Jamie was the oldest he was 5. He was adorable he had your long curly hair but with streaks of blond going through it he was tan and had the most adorable dimples ever. Then there was Ashley she was 3. She had long blond wavy hair with bits of brown in it she had big brown eyes. Then we had a baby boy. He was only a few months old I wasn't sure what his name was but he was a mix of the two of us. His hair was blond but curly like yours. They loved you when you got out of your car after work they ran over to you and you picked the up into your arms and hugged them. Then when you came to me the baby start to cry so we went up to him. I held him in my arms and you where behind me with your arms around me but he smiled up at you and had his hand reaching out for you and you gave him your hand and he held your finger in his hand. It was so cute Nate."

"I promise you Amber, one day we will have that. I will buy us a big house just outside of the city so they have lots of room to play and we wont have to worry about them being on the road. We will have a big porch out front with a swing on it and a big house out the back for our little girl and a big pitch for the guys to play sports and then a swimming pool for all of us."

I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you so much Nathan and I never want to lose you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You never will baby. Now lets get some sleep." he said as he kissed me.

I put my head back on his chest and cuddled up into him. And with that I fell back into the dream of us and our children.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when I woke up Nate was still asleep. I got out of his arms careful not to wake him and went into the kitchen. Jason was there making the breakfast.

"Nice choice of pyjamas." he laughed looking at me. I looked down and blushed I only had Nate's top on but it was just a little over my knee so it was ok.

"Its ok Dan wears my tops to bed to." he laughed. I walked over to him and hit his arm. I looked at the food it smelled lovely.

"You hungry?" he asked and I nodded.

"I sure am." Shane said walking over to us. "Whoa there's a great sight first thing in the morning." he laughed when he saw me. I walked up and hit him across the back of the head.

"Ouch that hurt." he said rubbing his head.

"Good." Nate said coming over and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Amber will you go wake Rachel and Danielle for breakfast?" Jason asked and I nodded and walked off to wake them.

I decided to wake Danielle first since I tried many times before to wake Rachel and its hard work. Danielle woke up fast enough and got up and followed me in to wake Rachel. We push and shoved her and she finally woke up. When she got up she yawned and then looked at me.

"Good Amber do you just walk around like that?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really care. No one cares what you look like first thing in the morning you should see Shane." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Shane said.

"Well its true Joe look at your hair." Nate laughed.

His hair was spiked all over the place. He tried to flatten it down and we all sat down at the table and had breakfast. After breakfast we all went to get ready.

"I'm going to get a shower." I said grabbing my clothes.

"Want me to join you?" Nate said winking.

"In your dreams Natey." I said laughing and kissed him lightly before walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Natey?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said and then turned on the shower. I got in and felt the warm water run over my skin. I washed my hair and then got out. I got dressed in my shorts and a white tank top. I tied my hair into a loose pony and then went out. Nate was wearing his black jeans that where folded at the end but didn't have any top on. He was lying on the end of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the ground. He was looking up at the sealing. I walked over to him and crawled on top of him.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." he said and sat up. He kissed me and then we stood up. He went over to his closet and pulled out his yellow top and his grey waistcoat. He got his dog tag from the bedside locked and put it on. Then he grabbed a watch and put it on. He went back to his closet and got his black Convers.

I went over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his hoodies.

"Can I wear this?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Nate can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"What where you thing about a while ago?"

"Um your dream last night."

I walked over to him and put my arms around him "why?" I asked.

"Because when I saw you describe that baby I could see the want and love in your eye's you wanted that dream to be real and to be honest so did I. All I want is for you to be happy and have everything you want. We both want that Amber. I want to make you happy."

"Nate I am happy."

"But you would be more happy if you had that but Amber I'm not good with kids."

"Nick your so blind. Your amazing with kids. Your great with Charlie."

"He's not a kid anymore Amber."

"He is Nate and anyway what about all them kids that you talk to about diabetes?" I asked.

"I'm only telling them about it."

"Nate just listen when the time comes you will be the best dad ever. Anyone would be lucky to have you as there dad. I saw that show where you were talking to that little girl. She was only 5 and had diabetes she looked up to you and you took her onto you lap and hugged her you made her feel better. that's all you need to do Nate make them feel loved and special."

"Amber I love you so much." he said and kissed me. Shane came in then.

"Hey Nick me and Kevin are going to play baseball wanna come?" he asked. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you later Amber." he said and kissed me one more time before leaving.

I sighed and took one of Nate's guitars and sat down on the couch. I start playing When I Look At You.

Everything in that song was true. I just cant imagine being with out Nate. Rachel walked in and sat down beside me.

"Write a new song?" she asked.

"No I wrote this one ages ago."

"Let me hear it." she was the only one that would listen to me singing my songs.

I sang it for her and at the end she had tears in her eyes.

"Its about Nate isn't it" she said and I nodded.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" she asked and I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know your so much more content and its as if you cant well I'm not really sure what it is you two just your so in love I never saw you like this before." she said.

"That's because before I met Nate I was no one hardly anyone noticed me in school and I was always picked on. I had no self confidence and I hated going out. Nate changed me he helped me be the old me again."

"Well I'm so happy your back." she said hugging me.

"Wait isn't this Nate favourite guitar he will kill you for playing it."

"No he won the doesn't mind. He was the one that told me to take any of his guitars when ever I wanted to." I smiled.

"Shane really needs a guitar he only has like 1."

"You should have got him one for his birthday which was last month but get him one for christmas."

"What are you getting Nate for his birthday next week?" she asked.

"I already got it. I got him a new guitar that he has wanted for ages." I said.

"Cool. I'm going to go do my hair." she got up and left and I started to play some of Nate's songs on the guitar.

I must have sat there for hours because Nate came in and smiled at me playing and singing A Little Bit Longer. He went and got his other guitar and sat down beside me and we played together.

"Amber I was talking to John he's our manager. He wants to know if you want that record deal."

I jumped on Nate's lap and hugged him.

"Nate I love you but if we do have a family I don't want to be going on tours all the time and not being there for them."

"But I'm going to have to do that."

"Yes but if only one of us is touring then we can all go with you but I cant be going off to a different place to you. I need to be with you forever."

"Ok it doesn't matter about the record deal but you could do some opening shows for us instead he asked me to ask you."

I nodded. "I'll do that as long as its just that." he smiled and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is Nate's birthday. I got up and went to make him some breakfast. I put it on a tray and brought it to our room. I put it down on his desk and climbed back onto the bed. I crawled over him and kissed his lips. I felt them curl up into a smile and I pulled back.

"Good morning birthday boy." I said smiling at him.

"I wish it was my birthday everyday." he smiled.

I got up and went to get him his breakfast. He sat up and I gave it to him then went and sat down beside him.

He quickly finished his food and I smiled at him. "Do you want your present?" I asked and he nodded. I went to the guest room and took out his new guitar. It was blue and had a design on it that made it look like the ocean. There was black on the outside of it. It was very plain but the sound on it was great. I went back into the room and hid it behind my back. I walked up to him with a smile on my face and then handed it to him.

"Whoa you got me the guitar I wanted." he said and I just smiled at him.

"I sure did."

"Wait Amber you shouldn't have got this take it back to the shop." he said handing it to me.

"No why is it the wrong one?" I asked.

"No but this cost $1000 you shouldn't have spent that much on it."

"Nate it's your birthday I wanted to get you something nice."

"Amber take it back I'm not gonna use it. Its stupid spending that much money on a guitar."

"I don't care Nate. Why are you bring such a asshole?" I shouted at him before grabbing my hoodie and running out of the room.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I sure as hell wasn't staying there. I grabbed his car keys and went down to the garage and got into his car. When I shut the door behind me I broke down in tears. Not long later I heard the door open and someone put their arms around me.

"Shh Amber you ok. What did he do?" it was Jason. He was rubbing my hair while he held me in his arms.

"He was just being such a asshole after I gave him his present saying to cost to much and to take it back. Jason can I stay with you and Danielle at your apartment?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure come on. I'll ring Danielle and tell her to take some of your clothes over." he pulled me out of Nate's car and got my hoodie. I wouldn't let go of him so he carried me over to his car and put me into the passenger seat. It wasn't long before he pulled up outside his apartment. I got out and he took my hand and we walked in. When we got inside he brought me to the guest room.

"Jay can I have a lend of one of your guitars?" I asked.

"Sure acoustic or electric?" he asked.

"Um just acoustic." I said.

"Ok I'll be back in two minutes with it." he walked out and I sat on the bed. A few seconds later he walked back in with a guitar. He put it on the bed and sat beside me.

"Amber everything will be ok. Nate's just being stupid he'll soon see what a fool he's been and come and talk to you."

"But Jason what if he doesn't?"

"He will I know him." he said. He kissed my head then left.

I lay back on the bed and picked up the guitar. I wasn't sure if I wanted to speak to Nate. I got him the guitar he wanted and this is how he treats me? My phone start vibrating and I picked it up. It was Nate. I quickly hit ignore and put it down. It kept on ringing and soon I had 20 miss calls from him. When I looked back at my phone I saw that I had 5 messages to. I opened one and read it.

_I'm sorry baby I know I was such an idiot. I love you please talk to me -N_

I threw my phone back down. I couldn't talk to him how could I. What if at christmas I bought him something and he done this again.

Not long later I heard the phone ring and Jason answered it.

"Nate she doesn't want to talk to you." he sighed I know it was hard for him to block his brother out.

"No Nate you will not come over here! You were such a dick to her and now you have to pay for it. If I was her I would find it hard to ever forgive you! She does something nice and you threw it all back into her face!" he almost shouted before slamming the phone shut.

I picked up the guitar and start playing a song just flew out of me.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears sang along_

_I picked up the phone_

_And then put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget is goodbye_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring-tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till he cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Was saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, goodbye_

I was crying when I finished singing it. I spent the whole day just lying on the bed crying. Jason came in a few time's trying to get me to go out and eat with him and Danielle but honestly it hurt to see them so happy while I was lost from the one that I loved. Danielle came in with food and made me if it which was hard and I only picked at it. I cried myself to sleep that night. Nate had called me again a lot during the day but I still wouldn't answer. Just before I went to sleep he sent me a message saying '_Sleep tight baby. I love you. Xxx -N' _that was what started the tears again. The next morning I was woke by Danielle and Rachel barging in.

"Ok I don't care how much you refuse you are getting up out of that bed today and we will go shopping to take your mind off him." Rachel said pulling back the covers.

I sighed and sat up.

"Well thank god you co-operating. Now get dress." they left the room and I picked up my bag with clothes in it and looked through them. The UGGS that Nate bought me where in there. I sighed and pulled out some jeans and a white tank top and my converse. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I sighed and walked out into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table.

"Here eat at least some of this." Jason said placing a plate in front of me.

I sighed and ate some of the breakfast he made for me. Not long later Danielle and Rachel came in and dragged me out. We went down to the garage and got into Danielle's car. I sat in the back looking through pictures on my phone of Nate and I. Danielle and Rachel where sitting in the front singing and dancing along with the music on the radio. By the time we got there it felt like I had been in the car for hours.

"We have to go to Abercrombie." Rachel exclaimed.

So that's how I found myself being dragged around Abercrombie. Rachel ended up buying tons of stuff in there she came out with three bags full of things.

"Amber I cant believe you bought nothing you spent a lot of money ordering it on the internet back home." Rachel said shacking her head at me.

"Well I guess I'm just not up for it today."

Anywhere I went I was reminded of Nate. There where posters of them in shops CD's in others and movies in others I couldn't seem to be able to go anywhere without seeing him.

"Guy's can we please go home now? I walked around with you's for two hours do you not think that's enough?" I asked and they sighed in defeat. We walked back out to the car and where bombarded by photographers. We quickly climbed into the car. I sunk down into my seat and we start driving home. I looked at the time. It was already 4 o clock.

"Danielle what time did you wake me up at?" I asked.

"Um like one."

One that late. I guess I had a long night last night. I sighed and just looked out the window until we got back to the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to the apartment Jason was gone. Danielle picked up a letter and read it.

"He's gone over to the guys. Lets watch a movie." we nodded and went to get a movie.

We chose Grease. Rachel wanted to watch Camp Rock but Danielle told her no. I went to my room and got my duvet and sat on the arm chair. I sat in it like I usually sit in Nate's lap. Rachel was on the floor at my feet and Danielle was on the couch. I forgot everything and just tried to have fun for the girls. When the songs came on we would sing along with them. When the movie was over Rachel got up and went to get another. She came back minutes later and put in a movie. It was Snow White. Again we sang along. When the movie was nearly over Jason and Shane came in. Jason lay down on the couch with Danielle and Shane lay on the floor with Rachel. It was hard to look at them happy with their boyfriend/husband but I just decided to stay quiet.

When the movie was over I sighed and got up.

"I think I'm gonna have a early night."

"Night." everyone called and I went to my room.

I got changed into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed and pulled my duvet over me.

Rachel's POV

I was worried about Amber. Yeah she was so bad before we ever met Nate but that changed the day of the concert and hasn't happened in months but her and Nate have one little fight and now she's back like that. I rang the girls and talked to them about it and they told me to try get her to talk to him but what he did was low and even I would find it hard to forgive Shane if he done that. I was lying on the floor cuddling up with Shane when the movie was over Amber got up and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna have a early night." she said.

"Night." we called and she left.

I sighed and turned to look at the others.

"What are we gonna do she's a mess?" I asked and Jason sighed.

"Nate's the same."

"Yeah all he does is sit in his room and try calling her. He texts her every night and every morning."

"Shane it's only been a day you swear it was a year with you." Danielle laughed.

"Still it's depressing to watch." he shrugged.

"Well I don't think we can do anything. Its Ambers place to forgive him not ours we cant force her to do anything." Jason said and we all nodded.

"Well I for one am going." I said looking at Shane.

"Well that means I have to too." we got up and left.

Amber's POV.

I woke up during the night and my pillow was soaked with tears. I sighed and went back to sleep. The next morning when I woke up I wasn't much better. I got up and got my iPod I put it into my docking station and put on Inseparable I start crying the minute I heard his voice through the speakers. I sang along through my tears while I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When the song was over I turned it off and lay on my bed. I lay there thinking about how his lips felt on mine and how safe I felt in his arms. I hadn't looked at my phone since that time in the car yesterday. I took it out and saw that I had two new messages both from Nate.

The first said: _Sweet dreams baby. I love you so much xxx -N_

The second: _Good Morning baby. Hope you had a good day yesterday xxx -N_

It was only sent a few minutes ago. I sighed and threw the phone back onto the bed.

I picked up Jason's guitar and played Goodbye a few times. Then I played When I Loot At You.

I heard the door open and close again then I heard Jason talking.

"Nate go home she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I need to see her Jay please."

A few minutes later there was a light knock on my door and then Nate walked in. He looked so upset. There where black lines under his eyes, his eyes where all bloodshot and puffy from crying.

I stood up and looked at him. I'm sure I looked just the same.

"Amber please I'm sorry I never meant it its just that was a lot of money."

"Nate it was your birthday and I didn't care how much I was spending on you."

"Amber you cant just spend that much money on birthday present though."

"Uh Nate. Your always the same! I try to do something nice for you and you throw it back at me! I'm sick of this!"

He walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. A few minutes later I heard the front door close and then Jason came in. He came over and put his arms around me.

"How was it?" he asked and I broke down.

"He's stupid Jay. He's still going on about how it was too much money and uhh I hate him!"

"Shh it's ok. It will all be ok."

"I don't think so."

"Your mom called. I told her what happened and she said to call her whenever you feel up to it." I nodded and he left.

I picked up the guitar again and start playing.

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_Cause I break down_

_Everytime you come around_

_O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here_

_Under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_Is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Everytime that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you_

_O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here_

_Under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_Is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Ohhh_

_And Again (And Again)_

_And Again (And Again)_

_And Again_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_O Oh O Oh_

_O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here_

_Under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you_

_Is so addictive_

_We're falling together_

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_(Here We Go Again)_

_Here We Go Again_

_Should have known better_

_Than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go go go again_

_Again (again) again and again and again_

_And again and again and again and again_

_and again and again and again and again and again_

I put the guitar down and lay on the bed.

3 weeks passed and still nothing changed between me and Nate. My dad got a promotion and my mom and dad moved to New Jersey. I was still staying with Danielle and Jason but I was thinking about moving in with my parents for a while. I walked out of my room and went out to Jason and Danielle.

"I'm gonna stay with my mom and dad for a while." I said sitting down beside them.

"You sure? You know you can stay here."

"Yeah I think it would be best." they both nodded in agreement and offered to drive me over. I went and packed up my stuff. I packed away all of my clothes and my iPod and speakers then I went and put Jason's guitar away.

I pulled out my phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Rach. I'm going to stay with my mom and dad for a while Kevin and Danielle are driving me over I'm sure my mom would love to see you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure me and Shane will be over in 5 minutes."

"Ok bye." I hung up and brought my stuff out to the living room.

"I'm gonna miss you Amber." Danielle said hugging me.

"You can visit all the time." I said with a slight smiled.

We sat on the couch and a few minutes later Rachel and Shane came. Jason picked up my bag and we went down to the garage. He put my bag in the boot and climbed into the front with Danielle. Rachel got in the back and Shane sat in the middle of us.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said while he put his arm around me. I leaned into his side.

"I'll miss you too."

"Go asleep we have a long journey." he said against my head and kissed me lightly.

I went asleep and when I woke up we where just there. I got out and grabbed my bag. When we walked up to the house my mom pulled open the door and held me in her arms.

"I missed you baby." she said and I sighed I was home now. She let go of me and I went to my dad.

"I hope he didn't hurt you to bad or I'll have to go kill him." he said and I laughed.

We went into the sitting room and talked. They didn't leave till 9 o clock that night.

"I'm going to bed now." my mom had made my room look just like my old one.

I brought my bag up and start hanging my clothes into my wardrobe. I gave up half way through when I saw my guitar. I picked it up and start playing another song.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_please don't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_[Don't forget]_

I sighed and put the guitar down and wrote all the songs into my song book.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:I don't own anything.

**The next day I got a call from Nate's manager John.**

"**Hello Amber. Jason told me you have been writing a lot of good songs lately and I would like you to make a small album with just five songs on it. Could you do that?" he asked. **

"**Um yeah sure. I already wrote all the songs so when will I come in?" I asked. **

"**If your free tomorrow you can come."**

"**What time?"**

"**10:30."**

"**Ok see you then." I hung up and danced around my room. **

**Then I picked up my guitar. I have one song left to write. **

_**I probably shouldn't say this**_

_**But at times I get so scared**_

_**When I think about the previous**_

_**Relationship we've shared**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_

_**It's not possible for me not to care**_

_**And now we're standing in the rain**_

_**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**_

_**The 7 things I hate about youThe 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**_

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

_**You love me, you like her**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

_**Your friends they're jerks**_

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

_**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**_

_**You make me love you**_

_**It's awkward and silent**_

_**As I wait for you to say**_

_**But what I need to hear now**_

_**Is your sincere apology**_

_**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**_

_**If you text it, I'll delete it**_

_**Let's be clear**_

_**Oh I'm not coming back**_

_**You're taking 7 steps here**_

_**And compared to all the great things**_

_**That would take too long to write**_

_**I probably should mention**_

_**The 7 that I like**_

_**The 7 things I like about you**_

_**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**_

_**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**_

_**Your hand in mine**_

_**When we're intertwined everything's alright**_

_**I want to be**_

_**With the one I know**_

_**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**_

_**You make me love you**_

_**You do **_

_**Ohhh ohhhh**_

**When I finished writing it I ran downstairs and went to tell my mom. **

"**Sweetie that's great. Maybe you should stay with Jason and Danielle again tonight since its so early I can drop you over since your dad and I are going shopping."**

"**Ok I'll go ring Jay."**

**I went up to my room and grabbed my phone. **

"**Hey Amber what's up?" he asked. **

"**John rang me and told me what you done. I accepted his offer and have to go make the album tomorrow I was wondering could I stay with you tonight?" I asked. **

"**Sure will I pick you up?"**

"**No my mom and dad are going christmas shopping there and will drop me off on the way."**

"**Ok I'll see you in a little while."**

"**Bye."**

**I hung up and went to get my bag that I still hadn't unpacked. I grabbed a jacket and then left. The journey was so boring when we pulled up outside Jason was standing there smiling. **

**I got out and ran up and hugged him. **

"**Honey we will see you tomorrow. Collect you at 8?" my dad asked and I nodded. **

**Jason took my bag and we went upstairs. **

"**Where's Danielle?" I asked. **

"**Over at Shane's I think she's helping Rachel with something." **

"**Oh ok."**

"**Do you have your songs ready?" he asked and I nodded. **

"**Wanna sing some with me?"**

"**Sure."**

**He put my bag down and we went into the music room and grabbed two guitars. **

"**Do you play them electric of acoustic?" he asked. **

"**Usually acoustic but lets try electric."**

**He pulled out two electric guitars and handed one to me. **

"**What song will we play?" he asked. **

**I handed him the song book and told him to chose a song. **

"**Lets play goodbye." I nodded and we started. **

"**Sing along." I said and we sang. **

**He stopped singing and just listened to me and I danced around while playing and singing. When we finished I stopped and looked at him. **

"**Amber that was so passionate I couldn't help but stop and listen to you. It's about Nate isn't it?" I nodded. **

"**All of the songs on the album are about him."**

"**Ok lets play When I Look At You." I nodded and we start playing. **

"**Lets play on acoustic it sounds better." I nodded and we grabbed two and start playing. **

**We where sitting down and I start crying while I sang. I could remember the time I first played this for Nate. His face lit up when he realised it was about him. When the song was over Jason walked over to me and whipped away the tears. **

"**Do you want to keep going or stop?" he asked. **

"**Keep going."**

"**Ok how about Don't Forget." I nodded and we got the electric guitars again and started.**

**The tears continued to fall but I kept going. **

"**Next one." I smiled at Jason. **

"**Here we go again." I liked this one even though it was sad. The tears where even worse now as everything in this song was so true. **

"**Ok last one. The climb." this one wasn't hard. **

**When I was finished Jason pulled our guitars off and hung them up then pulled me in for a hug. **

"**Are you ok?" he asked looking at me while whipping away all my tears.**

"**I still love him Jay."**

"**I know but he needs to see that he was such a idiot for letting you go."**

"**But what if he doesn't?"**

"**He may be a idiot Amber but he's not that stupid to see that you where the best thing that ever happened to him."**

**I put my arms around his waist again and hugged him. **

**I went to my room with my bag. I pulled out my clothes looking for my iPod when I found Nate's hoodie at the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out. It still smelled like him. I held it close to me and cried again. I missed him so much but Jason was right I needed to let him figure it out by himself.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Two weeks passed fast. I recorded my album and done a photo shoot and it went on sale today. Jason told me that he was going to buy it with the guys this morning. I had got mine 3 days ago. I was lying on my bed thinking about Nate. Jason must have got my CD since it was 3 o clock now. He said he would ring me and tell me if it was good when we got it but he told me he was going to get it on the way to the recording studio at 9 o clock. **

**Maybe he was just busy in work. With Nate. The taught of him never left my head. A few minutes later my door opened but I wasn't sure how since my mom and dad where at work. A second later Nate walked in and start singing. **

_**You remember when we kissed **_

_**You still feel it on your lips **_

_**The time that you danced with me **_

_**With no music playing **_

_**You remember the simple things **_

_**We talked til we cried **_

_**You said that your biggest regret **_

_**The one thing you wish I'd forget **_

_**Is saying Goodbye **_

_**Saying Goodbye **_

_**oooh **_

_**Goodbye **_

**He walked over to me when he stopped singing. **

"**Amber I'm sorry. I was such a idiot. I love you. I have always loved you. I cant believe I hurt you so much. If you take me back I promise never to hurt you again."**

**I ran up to him and put my arms around him. He held me close to him and hugged me back. The tears started coming then. I looked up into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. **

"**I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips." I muttered to him and he smiled.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too Nate."**

"**You're dads gonna kill me." he sighed.**

"**No he wont I told him you would come back that you just needed time to think and he agreed that he wouldn't do anything to you. He likes you. Are the others here?" I asked.**

"**No. Jason dragged me to get your CD this morning on the way to work and then had it on in the car while him and Shane sang. I listened to every word in the song and realised how much I hurt you. The lyrics kept playing in my head during work and then I just grabbed Jason's car keys and left. Shane tried to come after me but Jason knew what I was doing so stopped him." I nodded and smiled. **

**I pulled him over to my bed and we lay down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. **

"**I missed you." he said. **

"**I did too. 6 weeks Nate that's a long time." he nodded. **

"**Will you sing me a song?" he asked. **

"**Which one?" **

"**When I Look At You." I nodded and start singing. **

**I loved singing always have but singing to him was even better. **

"**Are you gonna come back and live with me?" he asked and I nodded. **

"**Its you 19th birthday next week." he smiled. **

"**And our 1 year anniversary." he smiled and kissed me again. **

**We just lay there for hours holding each other. A little while later my mom called up to me. I got up and took Nate's hand. We went downstairs and my mom smiled when she saw Nate there. **

"**Its about time you came back." she said laughing as she hugged him. **

"**Its good to be back." he said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. We went into the kitchen and start talking. Not long later my dad came home. I was worried about this. **

"**Welcome back son." he said hugging Nate. Which surprised me. **

**Mom got the dinner ready and we all sat at the table.**

**She gave us each out dinner and Nate held my hand under the table while we ate.**

"**Are you gonna move back in with Nate?" my dad asked. **

"**Yeah if that's ok with you."**

"**Of course it is as long as you come home on your birthday." my mom said and I nodded. **

"**Mom can Nate stay here tonight?" I asked.**

"**No it's ok Amber I'll go to a hotel."**

"**No you can stay here Nate. Stay in Amber's room as long as you two don't do anything." My dad said. **

"**We wont dad." I said sighing. **

**After dinner my parents decided to go to bed early since they had to be in work early the next morning. **

"**Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Nate. **

"**Yeah. Lets go pick one." we went up to my room. **

"**Lets get changed too." he nodded and we got into a pair of sweats and I got into a tank top while Nate put on his black t-shirt. We decided to watch Oliver Twist. Nate grabbed my duvet and we went downstairs. **

**He went and put the movie in then came over and sat down with me. He put his arms around me and then pulled the duvet over us. **

"**I love this movie." he said as it started. **

**I laughed at him and we sang along with all the songs. He looked at me when he sang I'd Do Anything and I sang it back to him. We laughed and kept watching the movie. **

**When the movie was nearly over I was half asleep so Nate carried my upstairs. **

**He put me on the bed and put the duvet over me then he pulled his top off and climbed in beside me. He pulled me into his arms and I put my head on his chest. That was the first night I slept properly in a long time.**

**The next morning when I work up Nate was already awake and tracing circles on my arm. I looked up and him and smiled. **

"**Good morning sleepy head." he laughed. **

"**What time is it?" **

"**Nearly 12."**

"**Really I slept that long?"**

"**Yep."**

**I got up and went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out Nate's jumper and put it on. **

"**Is that mine?" he asked. **

"**Yeah Dan put it in my bag ages ago I only found it last week, you want it?"**

"**Na you keep it."**

"**But it's your favourite one."**

"**So you're my favourite girl so just keep it." He got up and we went downstairs and he made us some lunch. After lunch we decided to watch Hot Tunes. **

'_**Is it true that singer Nate Grey and girlfriend Amber Jonhson split? The two haven't been seen together in over a month and it seems that Amber has moved to New Jersey to live with her parents. It seems that it is all getting to Nate as he was seen rushing out of the recording studio and driving off in his brother Jason's car. We don't know if its true yet but everyone is waiting eagerly to find out the truth.'**_

"**They catch everything don't they?" Nate said turning it off. **

"**Well it's not true anymore."**

"**What will we tell them."**

"**Just say I went to live with my parents since I hadn't seen them in a year."**

"**Ok lets go pack your things Jason wants his car back." I nodded and we went upstairs and start packing up all of my clothes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night I was sitting on the couch with Nate waiting for my parents to come home from work. They got home at six o clock.

"Are you leaving?" dad asked looking at the bags.

I walked out to the and nodded "Yeah."

"Ok be careful." my dad said pulling me into a hug while Nate hugged my mom. Then we swapped and I hugged my mom.

"Are you sure you cant stay till dinner?" my mom asked again.

"No mom Nate needs to get the car back to Kevin." with that Nate picked up our bags and went to put them in the car. I hugged them again once and then went out and climbed into the passenger seat.

I waved at my mom and then we start driving. I looked around the car confused.

"Hey Nate when did Jason get a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder?" I asked.

"Oh he had it for a while but just doesn't drive it all the time."

"Yeah I was only ever in his Volvo." he looked at me and smiled.

"I have more then one car too."

"Really what ones?"

"Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and a Ferrari F430"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You seen the Aston Martin I took you out in it loads of times but I'll take you out in the Ferrari later this week." I nodded.

I ended up falling asleep. Nate start to wake me and I realised we must be there.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Jason's I have to give his car back."

"How are we going to get home?" I asked.

"He has my Aston Martin."

"Oh ok." we got out of the car and went upstairs to the apartment.

"Good to see you two happy again." he said as he opened the door.

"Here's your keys." Nate said giving him the keys and Jason gave Nate his.

We went in and sat on the couch and talked and a few minutes later Danielle came in.

"Amber I haven't seen you since last week." she said hugging me.

"Dan it's been a week." I said laughing. She shrugged and sat down beside Jason.

We sat there talking till half nine and then Nate said we should go since we hadn't had dinner. We all went down to the garage and Jason opened his car and we took out the bags then we got into Nate's car and drove home.

When we got to the apartment there where tons of papparazzi outside. Nate got the bags and then put his arms around me and we walked in.

"Are you and Amber back together?" one shouted.

"We never separated." Nate said back and then we walked up to the apartment.

When we went in Rachel and Shane where sitting on the couch watching TV. Nate put our bags down and I went to the kitchen. I got two steaks and put them on a pan. Nate put his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Nate that is very distracting." I said while he kept on doing it. Then he start nibbling on it too. I couldn't help but let out a little moan. We stayed like that for 15 minutes until I had to push him away and put the steaks on a plate. I put some potatoes on the side. We brought them out and sat on the couch with Rachel and Shane. I sat beside Rachel and started eating my dinner. When I was finished I put my plate on the floor with Nate's.

"Uh Amber can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute?" Rachel asked. I nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom with her.

"Look in the mirror." I walked over to the mirror and saw a love bit on my neck.

"What did you two get up to last night?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"That didn't happen last night."

"Well then when?"

"In the kitchen."

"A hour ago?"

I nodded and she just laughed.

"Your going to need to hide that when ever we go out."

"I know."

"Come on the guys will be waiting for us." I nodded and we went back out. I climbed into Nate's lap.

"What's that on your neck?" Shane asked.

"What?" Nick asked looking at my neck.

"It's a hickey. Nate you bold boy." he said laughing.

"Where is it?" Nate asked.

I turned around and showed him. He smiled and kissed it.

"Well what can I say I have the most beautiful girlfriend ever." he said smiling. "Well Rachel you pretty too just not my type."

"Its ok Nate." she said laughing.

I put my head on his chest and cuddled up to him. Oh how I've missed being in his arms.

He smiled down at me and kissed my head. Not long later Nate and I decided to go to bed. We went in and I grabbed one of Nate's tops and went to the bathroom to get changed. When I came back out Nate was already in bed. I climbed in beside him and noticed that he only had his boxers on.

"I love your new choice of pyjamas." I said laughing. He smiled at me then kissed me before we went asleep.

The week later everything was going great. It was just back to the way it was. Nate and Shane where playing Rock Band and Rachel and I where getting ready to go out shopping and have some lunch. We where in my room getting ready since I had all the curlers and straigheners.

"I'll go call Dan and see if she wants to come while the straighteners warm up." I said walking out and going into the kitchen.

I dialled her mobile number and waited for it to answer.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Is Danielle there?" I asked.

"Um she's a bit busy right now so can I get her to call you later?" he asked.

"Sure. Tell her it doesn't matter and to call me whenever she can."

"Ok will do. Bye." I hung up and went back into Rachel.

"Is she coming?" she asked.

I walked over to my straightener and picked it up.

"No. Jay said she was busy. It was weird."

Rachel nodded and we continues straightening our hair until we where finished. When we finished straightening our hair we got our bags and put our money and lip gloss into it. Then we got our clothes out and got changed. I got into my high waisted shorts, a white t-shirt, braces and black high heels. Rachel wore her black leggings, shirt, belt and high heels. I put on some mascara and lip gloss then grabbed my bag. Rachel did the same and then we went outside to leave.

"Are you going now?" Shane asked while the guys came over to us.

Nate put his arms around me and we nodded.

"You want to take my car?" he asked.

"Would you let us?"

"You have got your license haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then take it. The keys are over there." he pointed to a table by the door and I nodded.

"Thanks baby. I'll see you when I get back." I kissed him and then we left. I grabbed Nate's keys on the way out and we went down to the garage. We got into the car and I put up the door and drove out. Lights start flashing at us and I nearly couldn't see.

"Lets put the radio on." Rachel said turning it on.

Inseparable came on and Rachel turned it up. We sang along and danced the whole way. When we got there I pulled into a parking space and we went to the boot to get our bags.

"Yeah Amber no one while know this is Nate's car."

"What they wont?"

"Look there."

She pointed to the licence plate and it said Nate G on it.

"Ah well nothing I can do." we grabbed our bags and walked up to the mall.

"We went and got some lunch first." we decided to go to Chili's. When we went in we got our seats and ordered our food.

My phone start ringing and I looked through my bag for it.

"Hello?" I answered when I found it.

"Hey Amber. Did you ring earlier?"

"Yeah. Rachel and I are having lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come. You can come now?"

"No I'm a little busy. When your home I'll come over Jason and I want to tell you guys something." she sounded exited at the last part.

"Ok see you later." I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag. After lunch we wanted to know what Dan and Jay wanted to tell us so we just went to a few different shops.

When we got home we put the few bags we had into our rooms.

"Oh Amber we should so listen to the Miley Cyrus album and dance to all the songs." Rachel said coming into my room with the CD.

"Please don't." Nate said.

"Why is it because she's your ex?" Rachel asked.

"Kinda."

"Nate please?" I asked with a puppy pout on.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I kissed him and then we ran outside. We put it into the CD player and turned it up loud. 'He Could Be The One' came on and Shane, Rachel and I start dancing and singing to it. Nate came out and came over to me.

"If I sing it to you will you sing and dance with us?" I asked and he nodded.

I start singing and then he joined in. We danced for ages. A while later Danielle and Jason walked in and burst out laughing at us singing and dancing. I went and turned it off.

"What did you want to tell us?" Rachel got straight to the point.

"Guys sit down."

We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Guys we're-" Jason started.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry about not posting a new chapter. I needed to change the other one's since some people where complaining. I will try my best to post a new chapter later tomorrow.

Thanks Erika xxx


	15. Chapter 15

"Guys we're going to have a baby." Jason said and I could feel my jaw drop.

"OMG seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Danielle said smiling. I got up and hugged the two of them.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Three months. I didn't want to tell anyone when I first found out since the first three months are always the hardest but I went to the doctor today and he told me everything was great."

"I'm going to be an uncle." Shane sang. We all laughed at him. I noticed Nate hadn't said anything since they told us so I went over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap.

"Nate baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything so I just put my head on his shoulder and waited for him to talk. No one else had noticed there was anything wrong with him. They were all to happy about the baby. Not long later I could feel Nate's arms snake around my waist. I was happy that he at least moved.

"Nate what's wrong?" Rachel asked getting on the ground in front of us. The others where still talking about the baby. I was happy about that since I didn't want everyone coming over and trying to get Nate to talk.

Rachel's POV.

We were all happy about the baby. No one noticed when Nate didn't say anything. I knew it would be best to let Amber take care of him since she could do things to him that no one else could. I watched her as she went over to him and sat on his lap. He didn't move. She asked him what was wrong. He didn't reply. So she just put her head on his shoulder and waited for him to be ok. I could she that she was hurting that Nate wouldn't talk to her. He put his arms around her waist and then I saw the relief on her face. I walked over to them and kneeled down in front of Nate.

"Nate what's wrong?" I was hoping no one else would notice him since it would be better for him not to be crowed by everyone.

He didn't say anything.

"Amber maybe we should take him to your room." she nodded and we got up. We picked him up of the couch and put one of his arms around our necks each and brought him to the room. When we went in we put him onto the bed.

"I'm going to stay here with him." Amber said and I nodded. I went back out and Shane put his arms around me.

"Where's Nate and Amber?" he asked.

"Um Nate's a bit sick and Amber's going to stay with him." Shane nodded and we sat on the couch and talked about different things.

Nate's POV

I just couldn't believe Jason was having a baby. I didn't even know he wanted kids. Me and Amber where the one's who wanted kids and they all knew that but when we asked Danielle and Jason if they wanted them the said they didn't know. I'm not jealous of them. I'm really happy for them they deserve it. They're going to be great parents I just wasn't expecting that at all. They have being acting strange lately but I taught that was because they had being taking care of Amber when we had the fight.

I really wanted to talk to Amber to tell her that I was ok and that she should go out to the others but I just couldn't speak. When Jason said that I felt as if my jaw hit the floor. I wanted to be like Shane and get up and hug them and tell them how great that was but I couldn't and now I feel awful. Jason's probable annoyed with me know for sitting there like a idiot.

"Nate please talk to me." Amber said beside me.

I turned my head and looked into her eyes. I still couldn't find my voice but I needed to reassure her some how.

"Amber I'm fine I just need to think." I said surprised myself that I could talk.

"Nate what's wrong?"

"I don't know Amber. I just didn't expect them to say that. We where always the only one's who taught about that stuff they said they didn't know and I was just really surprised when Jason said that. I'm really happy for them and I know they will be great parents its just I want that Amber.""We will have it. Some day just not today. We need to get married first because of that." she said pointing to my ring. I laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you before.""Its ok. Do you want to go out to them or stay here?"

"Lets go out.""Ok Rachel told them you felt sick so just say that you taught you where going to be sick so you had to leave." I nodded and we got up. She took my hand and we walked out.

"You ok man?" Shane asked.

"Yeah sorry I left I taught I was going to be sick.""Its ok." Jason said coming over to me.

"Congratulations on the baby." I said hugging him and Danielle.

"Thanks." they smiled.

"So what made you feel sick?" Danielle asked.

"I think it must have been something I ate, I not sure though." they nodded and we sat down. I sat on the arm chair and pulled Amber onto my lap just the way I liked it. We sat there talking about pretty much everything. My phone start vibrating in my pocket and Amber jumped. I laughed and took it out.

"Hello?" I answered. "Nathan. Its John. Would you and Amber do an interview tomorrow?" he asked.

"About what?" everyone was looking at me now to see who I was talking to.

"Amber's new CD and they could like to ask some questions about the two of you also." "Um one minute I'll ask her now." I took the phone away from my ear and put it to my chest.

"Its John he wants to know if we will do an interview about your CD and ask some questions about us." she nodded and I picked the phone back up.

"Yeah John we'll do it. Where? And what time?""In your apartment and at about ten thirty. Is that ok?""Yeah. Who is it? Like for what magazine?"

"I think its J-14."

"OK thanks John." I hung up the phone and put it down on the chair.

"What time is it at?" Amber asked.

"Ten thirty.""Ok."

"Oh mom wants us to go over for dinner today." Jason said.

"What time?" I asked.

"Half five.""Thanks for the notice. Its half four now." Shane said.

"Ok just get ready fast and we can drive down as fast as we can." I said and we all got up and ran into our rooms. Well Jason and Danielle where already dressed for it since they knew. I got into my black jeans, yellow top, grey cardigan and white converse. I went out into the living room and sat at the couch with Shane and Jason. Amber came out a few minutes later.

"Ok who's driving?" Jason asked.

"Well we're not all going to fit in one car." Shane said.

"I'll drive." I said.

"Ok Rachel and Shane can come with me." Jason said and I nodded.

I got up and took Ambers hand. I grabbed my keys on the way out and we went down to the garage. The others all climbed into Jason's Volvo and we got into my Ferrari.

"I told you I'd bring you out in this." I said when I climbed in.

"Whoa this car is nice." Amber said looking around. I just smiled and start speeding down the road. I could see the others in the car behind us and I could see Shane trying to take the wheel. Not long later Amber's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What Shane?"

"No we will no pull over.""Shane we're going to be there in like ten minutes."

"Bye."

"What did he want?" I asked. "He said Jason's driving like a granny and wants you to pull over and let him in with us since we're driving really fast." I laughed.

"That sounds like Shane. He can come with us on the way home." we pull up into the garden and I stopped the car and got out.

"Nate!" Shane shouted.

"What?"

"Can I come with you on the way home?" he asked.

"Yes. Now come on." I put my arm around Amber and we walked up.

"Hey mom." I said when she open the door. I walked up to her and she hugged me.

"Oh I missed you two." she said hugging me and Amber.

"I missed you too Denise." Amber said.

"You can call me mom if you want."

"Ok mom." Amber smiled.

We walked in and hugged my dad.

"Nate! Amber!" Charlie said running in.

He ran into our arms and we hugged him.

"Lets go sit at the table." My mom said. We walked over to the table and sat down. I pulled Amber's chair out and then sat down beside her. My mom put all our food down in front of us.

"Congratulations." my dad said to Jason and Danielle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School work is catching up with me. I will try to update sooner next time. **

Nate's POV

After dinner my mom brought the girls upstairs to show them some embarrassing photographs of us. Charlie decided to go with them and my dad and Shane went to play the guitars. Jason and I offered to clean up the dishes. Why do I always offer?

"Um Jay?" I asked while we where cleaning.

"Yeah?"

"How long were you and Danielle together before you proposed to her?" I asked.

"Um just a little under a year. Why do you want to propose to Amber?" he asked.

"I kinda do. How did you know she was the right one?"

"I just knew. I hated being away from her and always wanted to hold her in my arms and little things like that. I never cared about them things with other people."

"Do you think I should?"

"Do you think you should? Are you guys ready for it?""I think we are."

"Then go for it."

"Thanks Jay."

We finished cleaning and then went up to the girls. When I went in my mom was taking out a picture of me dressed in sailor suite as a baby. I pulled it from my mom and hid it behind my back.

"Aw mom please don't show Amber these." I whined.

"Nathan it's an adorable photo of you let her see it."

"No I hate it."

"Nate give it here." my mom said with a stern look on her face.

I handed it over and she gave it to Amber.

"Aw Nate you where so cute." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Rachel do you want to see some videos of Shane."

"Oh mom you have to show her the dancing one." Jay said and I laughed. My mom pulled it out and the girls where in hysterics. It was Christmas morning, I was playing on my new drum set in the background while Shane was dancing like he needed to go toilet.

"What are you laughing at?" Shane asked when he came in.

"MOM! Why did you show them that?" he asked looking at it.

"Its cute."

"Is not.""Ok mom maybe we should put the photos away. We better got going." Jason said and we all got up. We all went down to the door and hugged goodbye.

Rachel and Shane came over to my car and got into the back. I got into the seat and pulled out onto the road. I took Amber's hand that was resting in between our seats. I could see that Rachel had her head on Shane's shoulder and he had his arms around her. The car ride home was mostly silent. Rachel looked half asleep in the back and Amber was just looking out the window. Shane was quietly singing along with the music on the radio. When we got to the apartment I pulled into my parking space.

Shane quickly got out and pulled Rachel into his arms. She start to wake up but he still carried her up. I got out and walked around to Amber.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I have a migraine."

"Get a tablet when we go up." I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah I will. I think I'm going to go to bed early." I nodded and we walked into the apartment. Amber went to get ready for bed while I went to the kitchen and got her some water and a tablet.

I walked into our room and she was lying in bed. I handed her the water and tablet and she quickly swallowed it. She put the water down and I kissed her head then left her to sleep.

"Where's Amber?" Rachel asked when I went into the living room.

She was sitting on the couch with Shane watching some television.

"She has a migraine so she went to bed."

They nodded and I sat on the couch beside Rachel. They were watching Hot Tune. Again their where more stories about me and Amber but I didn't really listen. Not long later Rachel start nudging me.

"Nate listen to this." she said as Shane highered up the volume.

_Is Nate Grey lying about a split between himself and new singer Amber Johnson? Listening to the lyrics on her new album they sound every like a relationship that ended badly. Everyone wants to know the truth to these rumours but will we ever? Nate and Amber are meant to be having an interview so hopefully we get some more information on what these song's where about. It was reported that when they where seen together again Nate told reporters that Amber had gone to stay with her parents for a while but other sources wonder why that is? Would she go just for a visit or is it because of a fight they had? No one knows yet but we will wait to find out. _

Ok this isn't good. They know something's they just don't know what.

"Nate maybe you should tell them you had a fight but everything's great now." Rachel said.

"But I don't want them knowing every detail about my life." I said. Just then it start thunder and lightening.

"Oh no." Rachel muttered under her breath. What was that for?

I know there is something bad about thunder but what is it? I just cant think of what it is.

Oh Amber. She hates thunder. Well maybe she's ok seeing she hasn't come out yet. I decided to stay there since nothing is wrong with her. A few minutes later while I was looking out the window I could hear a muffled noise coming from the other room. It was crying. Amber's crying. I jumped up from the couch and ran into our room. When I opened the door the room was pitch black but I could still see Amber sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chest with her arms around them. I walked up to her and sat down on the bed. I pulled her into my lap and she gripped onto my top. She lay her head onto my chest and I could feel her whole body shake as she sobbed. I but my chin onto her head and rocked her back and fort. The door was still open and the light was streaming in. Rachel come over to the door and looked in. She smiled when she saw me holding Amber in my arms. She really was worried about her. I soon began to feel Amber stop shaking. She pulled back and looked up at me. I smiled back down at her. She went to wipe away her tears but I caught her hand in mine and entwined our fingers. I whipped away her tears with my thumb.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream." she softly said.

"Tell me about it." I put my forehead against hers and she closed her eye's and start telling me about it.

"You left me again. You found someone new and every where I looked I just saw you and her together. Then I went back to my old school and the girls start bullying me again saying how could you ever think _Nate Grey _would ever love _you_? It was horrible. Everyone hated me. I even lost Rachel. She was still dating Shane but never talked to me since I wasn't with you anymore and Emma and Amy stopped talking to me too since they where best friends with Rachel and I was all alone. Then the thunder started and it startled me and I got scared." she was gripping onto my top again but our head's where still against each other. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Amber I will _never _leave you again. Them six weeks where like hell to me just ask Rachel and Shane I mopped around all day and never got you out of my head. I promise I will never leave you again. It's going to be me and you forever and always and no one will ever get in the way of us. And no girl will ever say anything like that to you ever or else I will kill them. And as for Rachel. She love's you and would never stop talking to you sure she just came by a few minutes ago to see if your ok."

"Nate I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." I said and then leaned in and kissed her. I put as much passion into the kiss as I could just to show her how much I did love her.

"Nate can I show you a song I wrote when we had the fight?"

"I taught there all on your album?"

"No I didn't put this one on it."

"Ok shoot." I said she laughed and got up of me and grabbed my guitar.

She came back over and sat down beside me and start playing.

Maybe it's the things I say,

Maybe I should think before I speak,

But I thought that I knew enough

To know myself and do what's right for me

And these walls I'm building now,

You used to bring down,

And the tears I'm crying out,

you used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart,

I thought you said I'd be okay,

So why am I breaking apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't make me have to choose between what I want

and what you think I need

Cos I'll be your little girl

But even little girls

they've got To dream

Now it all feels like a fight

You were always on my side

And the lonely I feel now

You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart,

I thought you said I'd be okay,

So why am I breaking apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing

complicated and assuming

Why does all this make me angry

Wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm crying now,

You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart,

I thought you said I'd be okay,

So why am I breaking apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

"Amber that was awesome." I said smiling at her.

"You like it?"

"Yeah well besides the fact that I hurt you I loved it." I pulled the guitar of her and brought her back into my arms.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"It's not sore anymore." she smiled up at me.

"Do you want to come out and watch some TV?"

"Sure." she jumped up and I got up after her.

"Oh wait one sec." she went to her bag and took out a little book and a pen. I took her hand and we walked outside. I sat back into my seat on the couch and she sat on my lap.

"You ok Amber?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now." she smiled down at me and we start to watch some more TV. She opened her book and I looked at it. It was her song book. She flicked through a few pages until she found a blank one. She start to scribble down some lyrics and then start humming.

I looked back at it and start singing.

_We sign our cards_

_And letters BFF_

_You got a million _

_Ways to make me laugh_

_Your looking out for me_

_You've got my back_

_So good _

_To have you around_

_You know the secrets _

_I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet _

_You break through my shell_

_don't feel the need to do _

_A rep for you_

'_Cus you keep my_

_Feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when_

_Something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and _

_Into the night_

_Till its alright again_

_You're a true friend_

Shane and Rachel where looking at me while I sang Amber's song.

"Is it for Rachel?" I asked smiling.

She nodded "yeah I cant think of what to write next though." I ran through the words in my head again. I looked at Rachel she had tears in her eyes.

"How 'bout 'You don't get angry when I change the plans somehow your never out of second changes?"

"Perfect." she wrote it down than sang it.

"Wont say I told you when I'm wrong again. I'm so lucky that I found. Then do the chorus again." Shane sang. I smiled at him and Amber wrote it down.

"True friends will go to the ends of the earth till they find the things you need." Rachel sang I didn't know she could sing.

"Friends hang on through the ups and the downs 'cus they've got someone to believe in." Amber sang. I took the notepad from her and wrote that down.

"Oh I've got more." she said taking it from me and writing it down.

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end _

_You pull me aside when _

_Something ain't right_

_Talk with me now_

_And into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Ohh _

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when _

_Something ain't right _

_Talk with me now _

_And into the night_

_Till its alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

I smiled up at her while she finished writing it.

"Will I go get my guitar and we can work on cords?" Shane asked. I nodded to him and he ran off. When he came back he hand his guitar. He handed it to me and I start playing around with some cords while Amber sang. It was midnight when we finally finished the song.

"We better get some rest we have the interview at half ten." I said.

"Aw that means we have to leave." Shane said.

"Ah well go over to Jase of something." I got up and we went into our rooms. I got changed and climbed into bed with Amber. Soon I was full of dreams.

The next morning when I woke up it was already half nine. I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for everyone. I had a song playing in my head that I knew I just had to write. I went to wake Shane and Rachel up. It didn't take long since the minute I told Shane I made food he jumped up and got dressed. Rachel wasn't far behind him. I went in and woke Amber. We all went out and had breakfast. When it was finished Shane and Rachel left and went over to Jason and Danni. I went to get ready with Amber. I quickly got a shower and then put on my black jeans and white top and my converse. I left and let Amber get ready. I grabbed my guitar on the way out and sat on the couch playing around with some cords. I start to sing bits of the song also. Not long later was I sitting there with all the cords and the lyrics. I never noticed when someone knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Amber came running out and opened the door. I was sitting on the couch playing and singing when John and some other people came in for the interview.

"Nate it's time for the interview." Amber said. I looked up and there were people standing with cameras taking photos of me playing. I smiled and put the guitar on its stand.

"Take a seat." I smiled at them.

They all sat on the couch and the people with cameras stood around the room. Amber sat on the armchair and I sat on the floor at her feet.

"Ok lets start." John said.

"Hello Nate, Amber I'm Mandy from J-14 and this is Chris." I smiled at the woman called Mandy.

"Ok let's start. Everyone want's to know if you and Amber broke up for a while?" Chris asked.

I looked up and Amber and she just smiled back down at me.

"Yes we did but it was over something completely stupid." I answered.

"And is that why Amber went to stay with her parents?"

"Yes I felt that maybe we needed some time alone and I hadn't seen my mom and dad in so long." Amber answered.

"Ok moving on. Amber we all loved you album and want to know will there be another one anytime soon?"

"I haven't talked to John about that yet so I'm not really sure myself."

"Nate are you and the rest of Connect Three going to have another tour anytime soon?"

"I don't know. We will have one this year for our new album but we haven't got anything finalised yet we just want to have a good Christmas before we plan it."

"How far along is Danielle?"

"Um I don't think I can talk about that.""Are you happy for them?"

"We all couldn't be any more happier. We cant wait to have a baby around the place and we're all helping the two out that's where Shane is now."

"Is there any wedding bells for you and Amber?" I almost chocked. Why did they have to ask this?

"Um not yet anyway but maybe one day. Who knows what could happen in the future? We all just have to wait and see." I smiled.

After about fifty more questions and tons of photos they finally left.

"That was great." John said before he left.

"Do you think they noticed the love bite?" Amber asked.

"I forgot about that. Did you cover it up?"

"Yep can you notice it?"

"Nope but I think I should change that." I smiled at her.

"You will not." She said pushing me away.

"I love you." I said going up and putting my arms around her waist.

**I wanted to get a review up before I go to the Jonas Brother's concert tomorrow since I wont be able to put one up for the next two days. Add me on Twitter (Erikas_Here). Please review. **

**Just click the box below and make my day (:**

**Erika xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. The Jonas Brothers where AMAZING! I got to go backstage and meet them! My uncle works in the newspaper and I got to go and hang out with them two hours before the concert. Their so sweet. I felt Nick's hair. It was so soft and he told me he uses conditioner. **

**When I asked Kevin for a hug he said "You want a hug! No one ever wants a hug from me!" aw I love Kevin. **

**Joe's so sweet. I fell and dropped everything and he picked me up and laughed and said I was just like him 'cus he's clumsy too. (: Ok back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A week later the magazine came out with out interview in it.

"Hey guys did you read this yet?" Jason walked in with a magazine in his hands. I took it off him and opened it. On one page there was a picture of us. We looked so happy. Nate was sitting on the floor at my feet and I had my hand on his shoulder. He was looking up at me and I was looking down at him while we smiled lovingly at each other. I smiled at the picture and Nate looked over my shoulder at it. I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't bother reading the interview since I knew what we said. I skipped straight to the message at the end.

It said:

_Nate and Amber and totally in love. Just one look at that picture would tell you that. When we first went in it was a casual day for them. Nate didn't notice we where there at first. He was sitting on the couch playing his guitar and lost in his own world. Amber notified him and he smiled at us and put it away. He took Amber's hand and they went to sit down. They where so comfortable around each other. Do we hear wedding bells in the future? We hope so since they look so good together. I don't know about Amber but I have never seen Nate like this with any other girl and we just love it!_

When I finished reading I smiled, was Nate really not like this with anyone else?

"Nate what was that song you where playing?" I asked. I had forgot to ask him the day of the interview.

"Oh noting really just a song I threw together." he shrugged.

"Play it." Jason said sitting on the couch.

Nate went and got his guitar. He sat on the edge of the armchair and looked down at me while he sang.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh _

I had tears in my eyes when it was finished. He smiled down at me and put the guitar down. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Dude that song was awesome it's going on the next album!" Jason smiled.

"Sure whatever." Nate laughed.

"Oh man I forgot to tell you. We have a tour. It's starting in a week."

"A week!" I blurted out.

"Yeah I only found out yesterday."

"It's ok. Amber you can come with us." Nate smiled at me.

"Yeah Danni might be coming."

"I can't." I sighed.

"Why not?" Nate asked confused.

"John want's me to do some stuff for the new album. I have some interviews and photo shoots and a few gigs. As well as that he want's me to write some new songs and bring out a new album."

"Oh man this sucks." Jason sighed.

"What sucks?" Shane asked coming in with Rachel and Danni.

"Amber can't come on tour with us since she has some stuff to do for her albums." Nate sighed. He picked me up and sat down onto the couch then put me into his lap.

"I'm not going either then. I'm not leaving Amber here alone." Rachel sighed.

"Me either." Danni smiled.

"This tour is gonna suck." Shane sighed.

"Guys you go and enjoy yourselves and us girls will have a great time here. Danni can move in with us." I smiled.

"You sure?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. How long is it?"

"Three months."

"Ok this will suck. But you will be back for Christmas right?"

"I'll make sure we are." Nate kissed my head and I sighed. This was gonna be a long three months.

* * *

The week had passed fast. We where now at the airport with the guys. I hugged Jason and Shane and was now in Nate's arms. The paparazzi where around us and lights where flashing.

"I'm gonna miss you." I cried. Yes I was crying.

"I will to baby."

He pulled back and looked at me before kissing me. The lights flashed even more now but I didn't care. When we pulled back Nate whipped away my tears then sighed.

"I have to go now."

"Fine." I sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed my forehead then picked up his bags and walked away with Jason and Shane. We watched them go then left for the car. Jason had insisted that we take care of Dan. He made us promise we wouldn't let her drive even though she was only four months pregnant. I climbed into Nate's car and start driving home.

"It's going to be so quiet without them." Danielle said.

"Yeah it sucks." Rachel agreed.

"Come on girls. We're going to have a guy free time for three months. That includes going to my photo shoots, interviews and Dan's baby shower." I smiled into the mirror at Dan.

"OMG yeah. This is gonna be great." I laughed at her eagerness and pulled into the parking space. We got out and went upstairs. My phone bussed and I pulled it from my pocket.

_Miss you already. N xxx_

"Aw that's so cute." Rachel smiled. I quickly replied then put my phone away.

Let the fun begin. We sat down and planned out what we would do this week.

* * *

Three weeks had passed. I missed Nate so much but we where having a great time. I had a photo shoot today and we where all getting ready. I just put on a pair of sweats, a tank top and Nate's hoodie. I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail and didn't put any make-up on. I would be getting all of that done at the photo shoot. Rachel and Danielle where dressed much the same. Danielle usually just wore sweats everywhere now since she was five months pregnant and she hated all the maternity clothes. I made some toast and we quickly ate it before leaving to go to the photo shoot. We ran down to the car and piled into Nate's.

I pulled out and start driving to the venue.

"Does Nate know that you drive his car everyday?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. Ah well. He was the one that left me for three months. The least he can do is let me drive his car." I smiled at her. I pulled into a parking space and we got out and went into the changing rooms.

"Hi Amber. I will be your stylist today." a tall woman with long blonde hair said.

"Hi. What will I wear first?"

"Well you can wear what ever you want I will help you co-ordinate it."

"Ok." I smiled. I walked up to a big rack of clothes. I searched through them and found a nice pair of skinny jeans and put them on. I got a black tank top and a leather jacket. I found white and red Nike runners and put them on too. I pulled out a black and white scarf and put that on. Then I went out and posed for all my photo's. After two hours of getting photo's it was lunch. My phone rang and I answered it straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby how's the photo shoot?"

"Oh hey Nate. It's going great. I don't know where the girls are I think their trying on my clothes. I'm just making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"My fave! I can't talk long I have another concert in half an hour."

"Ok I'll let you go now.""Ok love you baby."

"Love you too babe." I hung up and put my phone away. Then I went to find the girls. I picked up my sandwiches and walked to my dressing room.

They where sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"How long do you have left?" Rachel asked.

"Um I think only a half hour after lunch."

"Do you want to go shopping? I need some new clothes." Danni asked.

"Sure sounds great."

"Good 'cause Jason gave me his shopping card and said to get whatever I want before he left." she smiled.

When I finished eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I went and got some strawberry's.

"Do you have to eat them _everyday_?" Rachel asked sighing.

"Yep what's wrong with strawberry's? There nice."

She sighed again and Danielle just laughed.

After the photo shoot we went to the mall. We went into a designer maternity shop since Danielle said she wasn't wearing things that didn't look nice. Let the hormones begin. My phone rang and I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amber. It's Jason.""Hey Jase what's up?"

"Where's Danni. I rang her phone but she never answered."

"She's buying some maternity clothes with Rachel. You should not have given her your credit card. Did I tell you there all designer."

"She deserves the best. Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah I'll go get her now."

"Hey Dan. Jason's on the phone."

"Yay Jase." she took the phone from me and walked of to talk to him. Rachel and I looked around for some things that she might like. After talking for only 15 minutes she came back over crying. I flung my arms around her trying to stop her from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss him."

"Dan we miss the guy's too. It wont be long now. He'll be back in a few weeks for Christmas.""Yeah but then he's going for another month."

I pulled back and looked at her.

"Hum, I think I have an idea.""What is it?" she asked.

"Well I've got an interview tomorrow but then I've got nothing for a week and only one thing the week after that which I can push back till after Christmas. There's only two week's till Christmas so lets go spend them with the guy's."

Danielle screamed and hugged me.

"Where will we get the money?" Rachel asked.

"I have Jason's credit card we can use that."

"We can't spend Jason's money." Rachel sighed. "Well it's mine too and anyway I'm sure he wouldn't care if he got to see us.""Ok fine but we're paying back." we gave in.

"Ok we're will they be in three day's?" Rachel asked.

"I think Ireland."

"Ok girl's lets go to a travel agents."

We walked off to a travel agents and booked our flights. When we got home we packed and then I rang John. I told him to push the interview I have the day we leave till after Christmas and not to tell the guys we where coming.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up early to do an interview. I told the girls to stay at home (who ever knew I'd be saying that even when it's not where my mom and dad are) but they insisted to come with me. When we got to the set of Good Morning America we went to my dressing room. The girls wanted to do interviews if it meant it got to have their own dressing room. I got into my outfit done my hair and make-up and a guy came in to tell me I was on in three minutes. I went out to the side set and got my microphone clipped on. Soon Diane was calling me out. I walked out and hugged Diane and Robbin and sat down beside them.

"So Amber what have you being doing lately?" Robbin asked.

"Well I've being doing tons of interviews and photo shoots and that's it really."

"How's it going without the guys around?" Diane asked.

"Well I miss them all so much. We all do but I've been busy. It's distracted me a bit but not much really. Rachel and myself have been busy taking care of Danielle too. Jason made us promise to take care of her before they left so we've being trying to do that.""How far along is she?"

"Five month's nearly six.""Is she hormonal?""Very. She complains about everything then cry's nothing.""Can you give us an example of each?"

"She complained just before this show saying it wasn't fair that I got to do all the interviews and got all the cool dressing rooms and she cried when Jason rang yesterday and last night when we watched the Polar Express and the ticket said 'believe'."

"I see she is very hormonal. How about we try make her happy and bring her out?""Sound's great.""Danielle? Can you come out here?" Robbin asked.

A few second's later she was nearly running out. I jumped up and helped her over. When she sat down I sighed.

"Dan will you _please_ try help me and Rachel take care of you? Running out here wont be good and Jason will kill us not you." I sighed.

"So Danielle how's the pregnancy?" Diane asked.

The interview went on for only a few minutes after that. Danielle was hyper after it.

"That was so cool!" she said for the 100th time.""Let's go get some coffee in Starbucks." Rachel said ignoring Danni.

"Dan I don't think you can have coffee but you can get hot chocolate. I know how much you love it.""Yay hot chocolate. Can I get some cream and marshmallows?""Sure what ever you want." I laughed. I pulled up outside Starbucks and we climbed out. When we went in Rachel ordered two coffees and one hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows. We got it to take away. When we got back to the apartment we took out our suite cases and start packing some other things away. When Dan finished she wanted some more hot chocolate. I took the three cups and went into the kitchen. I put on the kettle and made some more hot chocolate and coffee. When I brought it back out I set them on the coffee table and went back to packing. We had our bags lay out on the floor and where going in and out from the rooms getting different clothes. When we where finally finished we decided to watch some TV. Nate rang me while we where watching it.

"Hey babe." I answered.

"Hey baby. I watched your interview. I cant believe Dan's five months pregnant already she's getting big." he laughed.

"Don't tell her that she'd bite your head off." I laughed back.

"Is she that hormonal?""You'd never guess.""Uh this is going to be the best Christmas ever." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nate!" I warned.

"Sorry baby. Any way, what are you doing?"

"Um I was in the living room but now I'm lying on our bed talking to you. What 'bout you?""On the tour bus going to Manchester. Shane said hi and Jason said your doing a great job of taking care of Dan.""Hi Shane, thanks Jay. I miss you popstar.""I miss you too princess. Popstar?""It's your new nickname and Princess?""It's your new nickname and we're rockstars not popstars."

"Yeah but popstar sounds better.""Ok then." he laughed.

"Only one more d- I mean only two more week's till I see you.""I know it's taking forever. I've got to go baby I'm sorry.""It's ok. I love you popstar."

"Love you too princess. I'll ring you tomorrow.""Ok bye." I hung up and then walked outside.

The girls where curled up on the couch watching a movie. I sat down with them.

"How's Nate?" Rachel asked.

"Ok I guess. He's a bit upset he cant see me but that will change tomorrow." I smiled.

"Did he say anything about Jase?" Dan asked.

"Just that he said me and Rachel are doing a great job of taking care of you.""I'm perfectly fine with taking care of myself thank you very much." she said crossing her arms.

We laughed at her and she glared at us. The house phone start ringing and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Amber it's Charlie."

"Hi Charlie what's up?"

"My mom wanted me to ring you guys to see if you wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Sound's great. But we cant stay we're going to see the guy's tomorrow.""Cool I wish I could come."

"Me too that would be cool."

"I have to go but we'll see you in a little while.""Ok bye." I hung up and went over to the girls.

"We're going for dinner at the guy's house.""Great let's go get ready." Dan said sitting up.

We got up and went to get ready. I got into a black and silver stripped sequin dress, sliver high heels, black tights and my black leather jacket. I left my hair down and clipped my side fringe to the side to keep it out of my face. When I went out into the living room Danielle and Rachel where out there waiting for me. I grabbed my purse and Nate's car keys and we went down stairs. We climbed into the car and Rachel put on the Connect Three CD. We blared it and sang along. The whole way there I could remember Nate singing these songs to me the first time I ever saw him at the concert. I pulled up in the driveway of the Grey household. Charlie ran out of the house and ran over to the car. He pulled my door open and hugged me when I got out. Then we went and helped Danni out. When he was finished with that he went and hugged Rachel. I'm not sure why but I was he favourite maybe it was because Nate was his favourite brother but I'm not sure. We walked into the house and where met by Denise and Kevin. They hugged each of us quickly and brought us to the kitchen while Kevin went to do something elsewhere. Charlie came in with us. We all sat at the small kitchen table and he sat on my lap even though he was ten since there where no chair's left.

"How far along are you?" Denise asked Danielle.

"6 months next week." she smiled.

"Oh I cant wait to have a little baby around here."

"Yeah it's gonna be great. I hope it's a boy." Charlie said.

Me and Rachel laughed at his enthusiasm. He looked up at me with big pleading eye's when he heard me laugh.

"Amber can I come with you guys tomorrow please." he said looking me in the eye. I couldn't resist him he was just to adorable.

"Only if your mom agrees." I said. He smiled and turned to look at his mom. He used his puppy dog eye's on her too.

"Fine!" she agreed. "But you better be good for the girls."

"I promise." he smiled. "Thank you Amber." he said turning around and hugging me.

"Your looking after him." Rachel muttered.

"I know." I smiled.

"I'll help too." Dan smiled.

"Charlie why don't you go ask your dad to book first class tickets to Ireland with ours." I said to him.

"Ok." he jumped of my lap and walked out to door.

"Do you girls mind taking him? He misses having his brother's around all the time." Denise sighed.

"Aw that's so cute. Oh course we don't mind." I smiled.

"Yeah he's great." Rachel agreed. "Yeah." Dan smiled.

"Mom!" Charlie yelled running into the room.

"Dad got them. Does that mean I'll be staying with the girls tonight?" he asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Where will I sleep? Isn't the spear room being used for a music room?""Yeah you can sleep in with me if you want.""Yeah that's gonna be great."

"Come on I'll help you pack." I said getting up.

"Thanks Amber." Denise smiled at me.

I smiled back and took Charlie's hand walking out of the room. He brought me up to his room and showed me.

"This used to be mine and Nate's room but now it's just mine. But he stays in here when he visit's that's his bed over there." he said pointing to a bed over the far side of the room. It had Nate written all over it. At the end of his bed was a big drum set. On his bed side locker was a guitar lap. He had his drum sticks on the bedside locker too. On the wall where photo's of his favourite singers. I walked over to look at the photo's. There was photo's from concerts one was Stevie Wonder and another was Elvis Costello. I looked at some more photo's some where of him and his brothers, him and some friends then some of him and his old girlfriends. I looked at another one and it was me and him. I wonder when he put this up. Shane had told me he had moved back here for a week. There where a few of the two of us. One's where he was kissing my cheek, one's where I was kissing his cheek, some when we kissed and some when I was sitting on his lap. I looked down to see Charlie standing beside me.

"I hope he marries you. You're the only girlfriend I've ever liked of his."

"Really? Why?"

"They where all really mean. Nate is my favourite brother and always looks out for me and I always sit with him but when ever I sat with him they would give me dirty looks and stuff.""Did you tell Nate?""He didn't believe me.""Don't worry I'll never do that." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Ok let's get packing." I smiled.

"I hate this part." he complained. "So do I but we're going to have fun. Put on a CD and I'll go get your bag."

"Ok." I walked out and down the hall. I knocked on the door to Kevin's office.

"Come in." he said.

I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting behind a big desk on a laptop.

"Um do you have a suite case for Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh course come and I'll get you two in case you need another one." I nodded and he brought me down to another room. We went in and he got two bags. He gave them to me and I went back to Charlie. He had a Connect Three CD on and was singing along. I walked in and smiled at him. I set the bags onto his bed and we start going through the closet getting his clothes. When we where finished we had filled two bags with clothes. He got a small back pack and put some things into it for the plane. When we finished we start messing about.

He sat down on Nate's drums and I handed his the sticks. He start hitting away and playing a song I didn't know.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"A song called Over You by Honor Society."

"Will you sing it?" I asked. He nodded and start playing. When he started I knew the song. I sang along with him. He twirled the sticks in his fingers. It was quite impressive. I cant even play the drums and he can do these tricks. When I looked at the door Denise, Rachel and Danielle where standing there watching the two of us sing and dance around. Charlie smiled and quickly finished the song.

"Well you two will get along great for the next two weeks." Denise smiled at me.

Charlie came and stood beside me. I put my arm around him and he smiled up at me.

"Ah how can you not love Charlie." I smiled. We walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Girls would you mind helping me set up the table dinner will be ready in five minutes. And Charlie would you go get your dad."

"Sure mom." he walked out of the room and went to get his dad.

We went and start to get the stuff. I got six plates and put them down on the table, Rachel put the knifes and forks down and Danni got the cups. I went and got some napkins and I put them on the table. Then I went and got a bottle of Diet Coke and normal Coke. I put them in the middle of the table.

We sat down at the table and Kevin and Charlie came in. They sat down with us and then Denise gave each of us our food. She sat down when she was finished. I picked up the Diet Coke and poured some into my glass.

"Since when do you drink Diet Coke?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I got used to drinking some of Nate's and don't drink the normal one anymore.""Can I have some?" Charlie asked.

"Sure Diet or Normal?""Normal please."

I put the lid back on then picked up the normal one. I poured some out and gave him his cup.

"Thanks Am." he smiled.

"What time is your flight at tomorrow?" Denise asked after dinner.

"We have to be at the airport at half five and our flight is at six." I said.

"Oh you better get going soon if your going to be getting up that early." she said.

"Yeah maybe we should go now." Rachel said.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Charlie be good for the girls and call me all the time.""Ok mom. Love you.""Love you too.""Be good. Here's some money."

"Thanks dad." he kissed his mom and dad goodbye. I had all his passport and tickets and other things like that. Me and Rachel picked up his bags.

"Have fun girls and tell the guys we miss then.""Bye guys." I said hugging them. Rachel and Danni hugged them too and then we left. We put Charlie's bags into the trunk and he climbed into the back with Danni. I got in the front and start driving home. By the time we got there it was ten thirty. We climbed out and took Charlie's bags. Charlie was half asleep so I half carried him in. We went up to the apartment and the girls said goodnight to us. I brought Charlie into mine and Nate's room. I gave Charlie one of Nate's tops to wear and I went to the bathroom to change into my pyjamas. When I went back out Charlie was already in bed. I went over and climbed in.

"Night Charlie." I said.

"Night Am. Thanks for letting me come."

"It's ok." I said yawning.

Soon I was fast asleep dreaming about Nate.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning we got up to an early start at four thirty. We all got up and walked around the apartment half asleep. I pulled on my navy Abercrombie sweat pants and pink Abercrombie sweat shirt. I got my pink and white check vans and put them on too. I pulled my hair up into a loose bun and walked into the kitchen. I got out the Starbucks cups from the day before and made Rachel and me some coffee and Danielle some hot chocolate, I got out a spear take away cup and made some more hot chocolate for Charlie. I called a cab and then we went and got our bags. I made sure we had the passports, money and the tickets. We got out suite cases and went down to the cab. I put mine, Charlie's and Danielle's bags in the back and then we climbed in. I told him to bring us to the airport and we start drinking our drinks.

"How long is the flight?" Rachel asked.

"Nine hours." I answered.

"Seriously? Aw man that's gunna be so boring."

When we pulled up outside the airport I pulled mine, Charlie's and Danielle's bags out and paid the driver. We walked into the airport and where brought straight to the top of queue. We checked in and put our bags in then went to have breakfast. Danielle got tons and me, Rachel and Charlie just got some toast and sausages and some more coffee (well Charlie got hot chocolate). When we finished we decided to look around some shops for a while to pass time. Danielle found a cute store that had some baby clothes in it. We went in and looked around. I found a cute white baby grow that had 'My daddy's a rockstar' on it with a picture of a guitar. I laughed when I saw it and brought it over to Danielle.

"Hey Dan you have to get this." I showed her it and she immediately loved it.

"Dan it would be easier to shop for clothes if you found out it's gender." Rachel sighed.

"But we want it as a surprise."

"Yeah it's better that way." I agreed.

I went and looked around for some other stuff. They had a lot of musical things. I found another that said 'Popstar in the making.' I gave it Dan and again she loved it. I found some other cutes one's and she bought them all. On Jason's credit card of course.

By the time we finished shopping we needed to go board the plane. We got to go straight on to ad vide all the fans. We went to the first class section.

"I am never flying again if it's not in first class." Rachel said when we sat in our seats.

"I totally agree." I said sitting down. They were big leather seats. They had cup folders at the end so you wouldn't need to lean forward. The had a TV that came out of the arm and it could lie back so you could sleep.

Soon after we got on we took off. When the seat belt sign went off I pulled the seat belt off and lay back and went into a deep sleep. I slept for the whole flight. When we where about to land Danielle start shacking me to try wake me up.

"Amber we're landing now. You need to sit up and put your seat belt on."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Think about it we get to see the guys in about an hour."

"What time is it?"

"8pm."

"Uh. I'll call the guy's driver and get him to pick us up."

"Good idea." Rachel said.

I pulled out my phone and start to dial the number.

"Hey Steve. The girls, Charlie and I are over here to visit the guys. Could you pick us up at the airport?"

"Sure have you landed?"

"No we're just about to now.""Ok I'll be waiting at the departure gate's. I suppose I'm not meant to tell the guys?""No don't. Are they doing a show?""Yeah they start soon.""Ok see you soon.""Bye Amber." I hung up and put my phone away. "He'll be waiting for us.""Ok great."The plane landed and we got to get straight off. We climbed out and some guys gave us our bags straight away. We walked out to the departure gates and saw Steve standing there waiting for us.

"Hi girls. Hi Charlie." he smiled at us.

"Hi Steve." we all chirped.

"Danielle let me take your bag." he took the bag and we start leaving.

"Thank you." when we got to the car he took all of our bags and put the away. We climbed in and he sat in the front. He didn't take the limo just the SUV so he wouldn't cause attention. When we pulled up outside the O2 he parked the car.

"You can go straight in I told them you where coming. I will but your bags in each of the guys rooms."

"Thanks Steve." I said and we climbed out.

"Dan why didn't you leave that bag with Steve?" Rachel asked pointing to the bag with baby clothes in it.

"I want to show Jason.""You do know their doing the show now and you have to wait." I stated.

"I know."

We went into the back and went to the glass room to watch the concert. We sat down and watched the show. We where right in front of the stage. The guys where right in front of us and where singing 'Burning up' Nate was singing the line 'I'm burning up for you baby' and he pointed at me. His eye's went wide when he noticed it was me and I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and walked to a different part of the stage to sing to the others. When the concert was finally over we ran backstage. Nate walked off the stage and I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He didn't have his guitar on so it was ok. He kissed me then put me back on the ground.

"Ew your all sweaty." I laughed.

"Nice to see you too." he smiled.

I pulled him into a hug and he buried his head in my hair. I breathed in his scent. I would never get used to how perfect he was.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

"Until we go home for Christmas."

"So I don't have to leave you until after Christmas?" he smiled.

"Nope."

"Oh Nate I have to show you this." Danielle said coming over.

"What is it Dan?"

"Look at these baby grows Amber found." she pulled them out and Nate smiled.

"There great."

"I know right? I'm going to show Shane." he laughed and then Charlie ran in.

"Nate!" He screamed.

"Hey little man what are you doing here?" Nate asked hugging Charlie.

"Amber let me come." he smiled.

When they pulled out of the hug Nate stood behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and smiled.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Jason." Charlie said walking off. I turned around and looked up at Nate.

"I missed you." I sighed putting my head on his chest.

"I missed you too. But at least we can spend the next two week's enjoying ourselves in other countries then we're going home for Christmas and I wont be leaving for three weeks.""Yeah but then your going for another month.""I have a feeling it wont be as long as that."

"Why not?" my brows fury together and I looked up at him.

"Well Danielle will be seven months pregnant and he wont want to leave her for that month. If it was me I'd hardly be able to leave you. He missed the baby's first kicks he doesn't want to miss anything else."

"I suppose your right." I looked over to Jason and Danielle and saw that she had her back on his chest while he had his arms around her and his hands on her belly.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah we've only had one and that didn't work out right." he sighed. I remembered that. We decided to go out for dinner but then Shane decided to come half way through it.

"Sounds great."

"Good. Now where are your bags?"

"Where ever your room is?" I said unsure.

"Did Steven take them?"

"Yeah he said he'd take them to your room.""Ok then there in the hotel."

"Let's go then." he took my hand and we walked out. We walked across the street to a big hotel and went in. Nate had his key so we went straight up to the room. Nate opened the door and we went in. The room was big. It had a big double bed in the centre and had a white duvet on it with a brown throw over the end. The walls where painted a deep red/brown colour. At one wall there was a big window with brown curtains. There was a little table over underneath the table with two brown leather chairs and red cushions on them. On another wall was a big sliding door and then beside it was another door going into the bathroom. Then there was a big wardrobe. When we walked in there where four bags lying on the floor.

"Oh shoot where's Charlie gonna sleep?"

"Shane has a huge room with two beds he can sleep in there tonight but I'll get John to get a room with an extra bedroom from now on. You cant trust Shane with him." Nate laughed. It was true he'd probably throw him off the balcony or something. Thinking of balcony's I decided to go find the one in here. I finally found a door. I opened it and a gush of wind came in. I missed living in Ireland. I walked out and looked over the side. I could see the river Liffey. There where tons of different lights on it coming from shops along the road. I could see tons of street laps in the distance that looked like stars. I felt two arms snake around my waist and I looked back and smiled at Nate.

"I love you." I sighed leaning back into his chest.

"I love you too."

"The views great.""You miss it here don't you?""Kinda. I miss my friends and Irish things.""Like what?"

"Speaking Irish, food and just simple things like that.""Say something in Irish.""Tá mé í ngrá leat."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I love you.""Tá mé í ngrá leat." he repeated. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Will you teach me some Irish at dinner?" he asked.

"Anything for you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok lets get ready dinner's at nine."

"Ok let's go." we walked in the room but left the door open to let a soft wind blow into the room. Nate took his clothes and went to have a shower. I got into a pair of leggings and a purple dress. I put on a black and white cardigan over it and slipped on my UGGS. I went over to the mirror and pulled out my bobbin. I brushed my hair and then back combed some parts of it. I took my side fringe and pulled it into a quiff. By the time I was finished that Nate was out. He had a pair of skinny jeans on (that weren't too skinny) a check shirt and his shoes. He hair was in his usual perfect curls. I quickly put lip gloss on and grabbed my bag.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand. The restaurant was only down the road. We walked to it. When we went in it was really quiet hardly any people where here. The waitress gave us a table down the back in a room where we were alone. We took our seats and got a menu.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked.

"Um I'll have a Diet Coke." I said.

"Make that two." Nate smiled. I opened my menu and looked through it.

"What are you getting?" I asked Nate.

"I think I might get ribs but I'm not sure between that and steak.""Me too. How 'bout I get steak and you get ribs and we share."

"Good idea." he said closing the menu. I put mine down too.

The waitress was back over with our drinks.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"Can I have the chicken wings for started and ribs for main." Nate said.

"Of course and for you?" she asked turning to me.

"I'll have the vegetable soup and steak."

"Ok thank you." she said taking our menus.

"Now what do you want to learn in Irish?" I asked.

"Hm. What's shut up?"

"Dun suas. Why did you want to know that?"

"So I can tell Shane to shut up in Irish and it will confuse him." I laughed at his response.

"Ok what's pog mo hone mean? I heard someone say it before." he asked.

"Kiss my ass." I laughed.

"I can use that too when the baby come's." I smiled and shook my head at him.

"What's you look nice?"

"Feicann tú go haintock."

"Feicann tú go haintock." he repeated.

"Go raibh maith agot." I smiled.

"Does that mean thanks?"

"Yep see it's not that hard.""I suppose it's not."

"How long are we in Ireland for?" I asked.

"I think four day's.""Really?"

"Really. You can meet up with Emma and Amy tomorrow if you want."

"Will you come too?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll text Emma now." I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Hey Emma. Guess what! I'm in Ireland! Do you wanna meet up tomorrow? -A x_

_OMG cool. Yeah we can go to Dun Drum. Is Rachel coming? -E x_

_I'm not sure. I'm out at dinner with Nate and she's at the O2. -A x_

_Ok well she can come another day. I just texted Amy she cant wait. I'll let you get back to dinner. See you tomorrow at 1 -E x_

_Ok cya tomorrow. Btw Nate's coming. -A x_

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Me, you, Emma and Amy are going to Dun Drum at 1.""Great. Is Shane and Rachel coming?"

"No.""Ok."


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning I woke up next to Nate. I still hadn't opened my eye's. I knew Nate was awake already. He was twirling my hair in his fingers. I opened my eye's and saw him smiling down at me.

"Hello Beautiful." he smiled.

"Hey babe. How long have you been awake?"

"About half an hour.

"Uh I missed waking up with you. Did you ever notice how big your bed is at home?"

"Yeah and it's our bed." I leaned up and kissed him.

"What time is it?"

"Ten. Do you wanna go get breakfast?""Yeah."

We got up and I pulled on my sweat pants from the day before. I got out a top and pulled that on too. I slipped my vans on and then looked at Nate. He had a pair of sweats on and was walking over to his suite case to get a top.

"Nate can I have a jumper?"

"Sure here." he said pulling one out and throwing it over to me. I pulled it on over my head and then pulled my hair into a pony.

"Ready?" I asked Nate.

"Yep let's go." we locked our fingers and walked down. Shane and Jason called us over to the table and Nate sat down.

"I'm going to get breakfast." I said walking over to the buffet. Dan and Rachel where over there. I walked over and picked up a bowl. I got some cereal and poured milk into the bowl. I got some toast and then walked over to the girls.

"Where did you go last night?" Rachel asked.

"Me and Nate went for dinner."

"Aw how cute." Dan smiled.

"Are you meeting up with the girls?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah today and your meeting them tomorrow.""Ok." we walked back over to the table and sat down. Some how Nate already had food in front of him along with the other two.

"Amber you really look like a D4." Rachel laughed.

"What's a D4?" Shane asked.

"It's something in Ireland that we call people. When people have sweat pants on and big jumpers and messy hair we call them D4's.""I agree then." Shane laughed.

"Ah well I couldn't care. Where's Charlie?" I asked noticing he wasn't with us.

"He went to get something to eat." Jason said.

"I'll go make sure he's ok." I said getting up. I walked up to the counter and saw him trying to get cereal and toast.

"Do you need help?" I asked him.

"Yeah can you get my toast."

"Sure." I picked up his plate and we went over to the table. We sat down and start eating our breakfast.

"What are you guys doing today?" Jason asked me.

"We're going to Dun Drum to meet up with Emma and Amy.""Are you not going Rachel?" "No I'm meeting up with them tomorrow."

"Oh right.""What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Going baby shopping!" Dan almost screamed.

"Oh can I come I know some real good baby shops." Rachel said.

"Yeah this will be fun." I laughed at her enthusiasm. When we finished we went back up to the rooms. Charlie came with us since his bags where in our room.

"Amber can I come with you and Nate? I don't wanna go with the others baby shopping." he asked when Nate was in having a shower.

"Oh course. But you do know we're gonna be going shopping too.""I know but it's more fun with you and anyway at least I can look at stuff too." I laughed when he said that.

"Ok we're leaving at one. You have an hour to get ready." I told him.

"Am it doesn't take me as long as you to get ready."

"I don't take that long.""Of course you don't." he said opening his bag and picking out some clothes. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, black vans and a white top with a black waist coat over it. He was a lot like Nate.

I went over to my bag and looked through it trying to pick something to wear. I ended up pulling out a pair of black and gold skinny jeans, a red and black top and my grey converse.

"Charlie have you got a warm jacket?" I asked.

"Yep there's one in my bag."

"Ok good 'cause it's gonna be freezing out.""Ok."

He got changed while I was over at the mirror brushing through my hair. Nate better hurry up. I wanted to get a shower. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Nate are you nearly ready I wanna get a shower.""Ok come in." I grabbed my clothes and opened the door. He was standing in the middle of the bathroom in his boxers towel drying his hair. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Ok you can do that outside now out." I lightly pushed him out the door. I smiled at him before closing it. I turned the shower back on then got in. the hot water felt great running down my back. I quickly washed my hair. I robbed some of Nate's conditioner and then washed it out. I turned off the shower and climbed out. I got into my clothes then went over to the sink. The mirror was all fogged up from the shower. I whipped it with my towel then took out my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth then grabbed my towel. I start drying my hair with it and walked out. Charlie was lying on the bed playing his Nintendo DS and Nate was lying beside him watching him play it. His hair was dripping wet. He was only wearing a pair of skinny jeans and the top button and belt was open. I shuck my head and walked over to my suite case. I pulled out my hair dryer and start drying my hair with it. Nate walked over to me and I pointed the hair dryer at him and start drying his hair. Drops of water start flying backwards coming from his hair and flying over to Charlie.

"Hey! I didn't even have a shower and I'm wet." he complained looking up from his game. I turned it back on me and quickly finished drying my hair. When I finished I brushed it then left it down.

"Charlie did you brush your hair?" I asked.

"No.""Come 'ere." he got up from the bed and walked over to me. He stood in front of me and I pulled my brush through his long and curly hair. I wasn't as curly as Nate's. It was long and at the top it was straight but at the bottom it was curly.

"There." I said putting down the brush. I looked over at Nate to see that he was pulling on a shirt over his white t-shirt. He left the shirt open.

"Will you brush my hair now?" he asked smirking.

"Fine come here." he walked over to me and bent down a bit and I pulled my brush through his hair.

"Nate you usually hate when people go near your hair." Charlie said beside me. "Yeah well Amber's an exception." I put the brush back down and he stood up probable.

"Ready to go now?" I asked.

"Yeah Charlie will you run down to Steve and ask for the key's to the SUV?"

"Sure back in a sec." he said running out the door.

"You know your going to be a great mom." Nate said smiling while he put his arms around me.

"Why so?"

"Well I've been watching you with Charlie. Your great at taking care of him and he loves you.""He is ten it's not hard to take care of him."

"Still." Charlie ran in and handed Nate the keys.

"Ok lets go." Nate said picking up his jacket. I pulled on my leather jacket.

"Charlie where's you jacket?""Here." he held it up for me to see.

"Do you want me to mind it till we get there?" he nodded and handed me the jacket. He picked up his DS and ran out the door before us. I walked out and Nate closed it. We went down to the car and climbed in.

"Ok I'm gonna get confused." Nate said seeing that it was the opposite way around here.

"Will I drive?" I asked. He nodded and we got out and swapped sides. I climbed in and start driving. It didn't take to long to get there. The traffic was really light today a change for Ireland. I parked in the under ground parking and we climbed out.

"This place is cool." Charlie said when he got out.

"Hey Char why don't you leave you DS in the car." Nate said. "Ok." he opened the car door and put it back in. We walked into the big doors and into the shopping centre.

I pulled out my phone to text Emma. _Are you here yet? -A x_

_Yeah we're just parking wait at the door we'll be in now. -E x_

I put my phone back into my pocket.

"They'll be in now." Nate took my hand and pulled me over to the side out of the way of everyone else. He leaned back against a ratlines and I put my back against his chest. He put his arms around me and Charlie stood beside me.

"Nate can I listen to songs on your iPhone?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Nate pulled out his iPhone and headphones and handed them to Charlie. He set them up the picked a song. When he finished he put the phone into his pocket. I saw Emma and Amy walking in and I pulled out of Nate's arms and ran over to them.

"Amber!" they yelled in union. I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Where's Nate?" Amy asked after we hugged and greeted each other.

"Over there." I said looking over at him and Charlie.

"Oh Charlie's here too?" Emma said.

"Yeah I brought him with me.""Oh cool." we walked over to Nate and he took my hand.

"You remember Emma and Amy?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah nice to see you again." he smiled.

"Hi." Emma and Amy said together.

"Do you wanna go the cinema?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Nate put his hand around me and put his hand into my back pocket. I had my hand around my waist and we walked down to the cinema.

"Here Charlie put your jacket on." I said handing him his jacket.

"Thanks." he slipped his arms into it and zipped it up. When we got to the cinema hardly any people where there.

"What do you wanna see?" I asked.

"How 'bout New Moon?" Amy asked.

"Sounds good." Emma said.

"Hey Charlie." I said taking his headphones out. "Do you wanna see New Moon?"

"Yeah that looks awesome!" he said.

"Aw he's so cute." Amy smiled.

"I am not!" I laughed. We walked up to the counter and Nate asked for five tickets. He paid for them and we start walking in.

"You didn't have to pay for our tickets we could have paid our selves." Emma said. "It's no problem really." he smiled. When we went in we went up the back. Charlie sat over at the side with Amy. Emma was beside her then me then Nate. Nate put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. The movie started and we all went quiet. I could see Emma taking side glances at me obviously jealous that I was dating Nate I would have to warn Rachel about that.

**Hey guys. Did you hear Nick's new songs yet? There awesome! I cant wait for the new album to come out. Please review. (:**


	21. Chapter 21

Nate's POV

"Hey Rach." I said walking into her and Shane's room.

"What's up Nate?" she asked.

"Are you busy today?" I asked. Amber was going clothes shopping with Danielle and Shane wanted to go too.

"No I don't really wanna go shopping.""Can you do me a huge favour then?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you know Amber pretty well right?""Yeah we've been best friends since we where three.""Ok well I wanna propose.""OMG really! Nate that's great.""Yeah and I was wondering if you could help me pick a ring today?"

"Yeah I'll just tell them I don't wanna go.""I already told them I didn't wanna go.""Ok well I'll meet you down stairs in half an hour.""Ok thanks Rach." I said hugging her. I went back down to our room where Amber and Charlie where getting ready to go out. Jason was bringing Charlie to some war museum down the road.

"I'm going now Nate.""Ok bye Char." he ran out the door and up to Kevin's.

Amber walked out of the bathroom and I smiled at her.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah I have a migraine so I think I'll just rest back here.""Ok I'll see you later. Love you." she said kissing me before she left.

"Love you too."

I went over and lay on the bed. I was really gonna do this. I would propose to Amber. I'm gonna do it tomorrow night before we leave to go to London. It has to be done in Ireland to make it perfect. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialled the number to The Blue River Bistro Bar. It was a posh restaurant on the river Liffey.

"Hello how may I help you?" a woman answered.

"I would like to book out the whole restaurant for tomorrow night." I said.

"The whole place?" she asked shocked.

"Yes.""That will cost £3000." she said.

"That's ok. I'll pay on my credit card tomorrow.""Ok and what's your name?"

"Nathan Grey."

"As in the one from Connect Three?""That's the one." I smiled.

"Ok and how many would you like your table for?"

"Just two please.""Ok and what time?"

"Eight o clock.""Ok that's all booked.""Thank you very much.""See you tomorrow Mr. Grey." I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket. I got up and pulled my jacket on. I grabbed my wallet and then walked down to the lobby. There were couches around and I sat down on one.

My phone beeped and I pulled it out.

_Are you going to get the ring? -J _

_Yeah I'm waiting on Rachel to come down. -N_

_And the restaurant is booked? -J_

_Yep I just done it. -N_

_Ok go get the perfect ring and everything will be fine. -J_

_Thanks Jay. See you later. -N_

I put my phone away. And then saw Rachel coming down.

"You ready?" I asked when she got beside me.

"Yeah. Where do you wanna shop?"

"Is there any nice jewellers around here?"

"Yeah is Brown Thomas. Have you got the car keys?"

"Yeah lets go."

We went out to the car and climbed in.

"Ok where do I go?" I asked. "Straight down the road then the second left." I nodded and drove down. Soon I pulled up outside a big shop. I parked in a close by car park then we went down. There was a man standing outside in a suite and top hat, he pulled the door open for us and we walked in.

"Ok where to?" I asked looking around.

"Tiffany's." I nodded and she start leading the way across the big shop. We moved through everyone and finally got to Tiffany's. We walked in and I went up to the desk to look at different rings.

"That one there is nice." Rachel said pointing to a ring.

I looked at it. It was very nice.

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"Can I see that one there." I said pointing to it. She opened the press and took it out. It was silver and had diamonds going the whole way around the band and then one big round diamond at the front.

"I think it's a bit too detailed for Amber. She like's things that are more plain." Rachel said looking at it beside me.

"I agree." I said putting it down.

"How 'bout that one." I said. The woman took it out and gave it to me. It was just a plain silver band with a marquise diamond.

"No I think we can find something nicer." Rachel said and I agreed.

"What about that one." the woman took out a silver band with a pear diamond and a little design either side of the diamond.

"I like that one."

"Me too but lets look at some others." Rachel said.

"That's the one." I said when I went over to another set of rings. It was very plain. A plain silver band and a heart shaped diamond.

"It's beautiful." Rachel said.

"Do you think she'll like it?""She's gonna love it.""Can I have that one please?" I asked the woman.

"Yes that will be £7,425 please." I handed her my credit card and she put it into a machine. I typed in my code and she put the ring into a box. She gave it to me and then gave me back my credit card.

"Thank you." I said after I took it.

"Is there anywhere you wanna go now?" I asked her.

"No I've no money.""Come on I'll buy you a new bag. As a way to say thanks for helping me.""Nate you're my friend of course I'll help you.""Ah well let's go.""Fine." we went upstairs to bag mania. There where tons of bags every where.

"What type of bag do you want?" I asked.

"DKNY."

"Ok lets go." I saw a section that had DKNY above it. We went over and I sat down while Rachel looked around.

"I found it." she called over to me. I got up and went over to her. She had a small black bag in her hand. It was nice. Very Rachel.

"Do you want that one.""Yes please." she smiled at me. I laughed and we went over to the counter to pay. I handed the woman my card and typed in my number again.

"Thank you Nate." Rachel said throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"No thank you." I smiled at her.

We went down the stairs and got into the car. I knew the way back so I drove straight back. I parked the car then we went in. Jason and Charlie where sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. We walked over to them and sat down.

"Let's see it." Jason said.

I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and looked at it. "It's beautiful she's going to love it.""Thanks." I said taking it and putting it back into my pocket.

"What did you get?" Jason asked Rachel.

"Nate bought me a new bag for helping him." she pulled it out of the bag and showed him.

"Oh very nice. Now go put it away so Amber doesn't ask questions about it." Jason laughed. We went upstairs and Rachel went to put the bag into her suite case while I went to put the ring away.

When we went back downstairs the others where all there.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

"Yeah why not." They agreed. I ran up to the room and got mine, Ambers and Charlie's swim suites. When I went back down everyone else was waiting on me.

"OK are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah lets go." I threw the bag over my shoulder and took Amber's hand. We walked into the changing room and I gave her the swim suite. I took Charlie and went into the guys room. When we went in I quickly got into my shorts and waited for Charlie. No one else was in the pool. Which meant we had the whole thing to the seven of us. When we went out the girls where already in there. I ran and cannon balled in.

"Shane!" the three girls screamed thinking it was him. I swam up behind Amber and put my arms around her. "Ok maybe it wasn't Shane." then there was another cannon ball.

"No but that was." I said laughing. Charlie was next then Jason. Charlie stayed with Jason and Danielle since they weren't swimming much since Danielle was seven months pregnant.

We swam around and just enjoyed ourselves. I couldn't wait till tomorrow night when I would ask Amber to marry me.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is inspired by the song One Time by Justin Bieber. He is such a good singer.**

Amber's POV

The next morning when I woke up Nate was lying back with one hand under his head and the other was tracing circles on my back. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. His eyes where closed and there was a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you staring at?" he smiled.

"Oh you know I taught I woke up next to Jay but my luck ran out." I joked with him. "You know I love you.""Or do you?" he joked raising one eyebrow.

"Yep.""How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much that where ever you are my heart is with you and I feel lost in an empty shell." he pulled me closer to him and buried his head in my hair.

"I love you so much Am.""You too Nate."

We just lay in each others arms. That was until Shane burst in. He came in wearing just a pair of shorts.

"God its cold, make room." he said getting in beside me.

"Shane what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I came down to talk to you.""About? And why did you come half naked this is Ireland its freezing outside.""I don't know. Rachel's in the shower and I got bored."

"God Shane you really are strange."

"That's just mean."

"Who said I was nice?" Nate smirked.

"Ok I'll talk to Amber then. So Amber how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm great just a bit cold."

"Get some clothes on then."

"Can I use your phone?""Sure but for what?""I'm going to text Rachel and asked her to bring a jumper down with her." he took the phone from me and start texting her. I just laughed at him. Nate was humming 'Inseparable' under his breath watching Shane.

"Do you think she'd be fast?""How long has she been in the shower?""'bout 15 minutes.""Wait about another five.""Ok good 'cause I'm freezing.""Then pull the covers up more." I laughed. He scooted down under the covers and looked up at me. Rachel opened the door and walked in with a jumped in her hand.

"What's th- of never mind." she said once she saw Shane under the cover.

"Shane seriously how many time's have I told you that you have to wear clothes not just your shorts.""Yeah but with this body who would want to hide it?" he asked.

"Save it for Rachel." I laughed. "Good idea." I shuck my head and laughed at him.

"Shane put this on and come on."

"Fine!" he got up and pulled the jumper on.

"See you guys later." he said as he walked out the door.

"What is wrong with him?" Nate sighed.

"Who knows." I laughed.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?""What time is it?""Eleven.""Okay I'm not hungry."

"I just got cereal brought up to the room at nine.""Really?"

"Yeah I have to have breakfast.""Ok." I got up and went into the bathroom to put on a swim suite. I pulled on some sweat pants and a jumper over it and went out to Nate.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go." we had a bag each with some things in them. He put his arm around my waist and we walked out. We went down to the pool and into the changing rooms. I went to a locker and shoved my bag in. I pulled off my jumper and sweats and put them in too. When I went out Nate was the only one in the pool. I walked over to the steps and start climbing in.

"Oh just jump in." Nate said.

"Its cold.""Come on baby. I'll warm you up.""Is that a promise?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and I jumped in.

"Go its freezing." I said once my head came back up. He came over to me and put his arms around me. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues glided together like a dance. When we pulled back I didn't feel as cold.

"Ok how did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"I'm not cold anymore.""Maybe I just distracted you which let your body get used to the temperature of the water.""Ok since when are you a scientist?""It doesn't take science to figure that out." he laughed.

"Come on lets get in the Jacuzzi." Nate said taking my hand. He pulled me over to the edge and jumped up.

"I cant get up there." I said. He jumped back in and picked me up bridal style and placed me on the edge then jumped up beside me. He picked me up again and carried me over to the Jacuzzi. He put me in and then climbed in beside me.

"You do know I just couldn't get out that I could walk over here.""Ah well to late now."

"I guess."

We lay in the Jacuzzi for a while just messing around and talking. Suddenly Nate stood on the edge of it and dived into the pool.

"Come on baby jump in." he called.

"I'll probable kill myself." I laughed.

"Come on I'll catch you.""You better!" I said climbing up onto the edge. I stood there and looked down at Nate. It wasn't too far down I suppose. I closed my eye's and jumped. I hardly touched the water when I felt Nate's arms grab onto me.

"See I told you I'd catch you.""Good thing you did." I said opening my eyes.

"I love you." he smiled kissing my jaw.

"I love you too." he turned me around and held me against his chest. He swam backwards over to the edge of the pool and leaned against it. I turned around and snaked my legs around his waist. One of his hands gripped the back of my thigh and the other was on my lower back. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I loved it when he done that. I smiled at him.

"One second." he said taking me legs from around him. I looked at him like he was crazy. He ducked under the water and came back up a few seconds later. When he came back up he shook his hair out. He looked so cute. His hair was wavy and plastered to his head.

"Your so cute when your hair's wet." I smiled. He pulled me back over to him and we got back to the way we where before. I took a strand of his hair and start curling it around my finger.

"I would say the same but your's is tied up." he said.

"Then take it out." he took his hand off my thigh and pulled my bobbin out. I shook my hair out and then left it down. He put my bobbin on his wrist then put his hand back to its place on my leg.

"Your so cute when your hairs wet too." he smiled.

"We better get out soon. We're gonna look like raisons." I laughed.

"Your right but I don't wanna have to leave you." he pouted.

"Come into my changing room.""We're not aloud." "Come on baby take a risk we're the only one's in here.""Fine you go in I'll be in in a second.""Ok don't be long." I kissed him lightly then climbed out. I could feel his eye's on me as I walked into the changing room. I went over to my locker and opened it. It was to quiet in here I didn't like it. I grabbed my clothes and some shampoo and shower gel. I went over to the shower and turned it on. I stepped in when the water was warm.

"Am are you in here?" I heard Nate call.

"Yeah I'm in the shower. Have you got conditioner?""Yeah. Have you still got your swim suite on?""Yeah why?""I'm coming in." the door opened and he walked in. He had the conditioner in one hand and put it onto a shelf with my shampoo and shower gel.

"Can I wash your hair?" I asked.

"Um if you want." he laughed.

"Yay this will be fun." I said grabbing the shampoo.

"Your like a little kid on Christmas." he laughed. I pushed his shoulder down and he bent down. I poured some shampoo onto his hair and put the bottle away. I rubbed it in then pushed him under the water. He pushed the water back over his hair. The suds ran over his body then he stepped back out from under the water. I picked up the conditioner and put some into my hand. I rubbed it into his hair and then he went back under the water to wash it out.

"My turn." he picked up the shampoo and squirted some into my hair. He start massaging it into my hair and it felt so nice. He pushed my under the water and I pushed the water over my hair. When I was finished Nate pulled me back out and put conditioner into it. This time he pulled my under the water with him and washed the water over my hair. I turned around to face him. Water was dripping off of the end of his nose.

"We got out of the pool so we wouldn't be like raisons then we come in here for ages." I laughed.

"That's true." he laughed.

"Ok now get out and let me get changed." he kissed my head and then walked out.

"Oh Nate can you pass me in my bag." the door opened again and he gave me my bag. I heard him walk off to get changed himself. I pulled my swim suite off and going back into my sweat pants. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already three o clock. Me and Nate must have been in there for hours. No wonder my fingers are all wrinkly. I walked out side and saw Nate putting away his stuff. His hair was still soaking wet but I liked it like that.

"Do you wanna go out to the others there in the lobby?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go." he took my bag and threw it over his shoulder with his. He took my hand and we walked out. We walked down a long hall and went to the lobby. When we went out we saw the guys sitting on a big couch. Jason was beside Danielle and Rachel was on the other side of her. Shane was sitting on a armchair and there was only one other armchair. We walked over and Nate put our bags down. He sat on the armchair and I sat on his lap. I curled up in a ball and played with his hair.

"Where were you?" Shane asked noticing our hair was soaking.

"Swimming." Nate answered. I was lost in my own world playing with his hair.

Jason's POV

I was watching Nate and Amber. Nate seemed so calm he was usually never like this around a girl he really liked. Amber seemed to be in her own little world while she sat on his lap and played with his hair. Which brought me to another point. He _never _left his hair wet he hated it like that. I bet Amber said she liked it so he never bothered to dry it. He usually towel dried it. Then it went back curly but would still be wet. I knew since my hair was the same.

"Hey Jase. Do you think we could write a song together some time?" Amber asked out of no where.

"Yeah sure when ever you want.""Cool." she was still twirling Nate's hair but was looking over at me.

I couldn't wait till she was my sister. I loved her she already felt like a sister. While her and Nate had that fight me and her had got so close. Technically she was already my sister and I knew Dan felt that way too. Of course Rachel did since they had been friends for years but I wasn't so sure about Shane. They never really seemed to talk. Charlie was her best friend too. He loved her. I had talked to him about it yesterday. He was saying Nate better hurry up and propose already.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"I'm here." he said coming over.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"In the game's room." "There's a game's room?" Shane said jumping up.

"Yeah it's down that hall." Charlie said pointing to it.

"Does anyone wanna come?" Shane asked.

"No I was just there." Charlie said sitting in Shane's seat.

"I'll come." Amber said getting up and going with him. Maybe this is when they would get close. It's about time. He's the only one left.

Amber's POV

"There's a game's room?" Shane said jumping up.

"Yeah it's down that hall." Charlie said pointing to it.

"Does anyone wanna come?" Shane asked.

"No I was just there." Charlie said sitting in Shane's seat.

"I'll come." I said standing up and going with him.

"This is so cool but why did I have to find out on the last day." Shane said as we went down. We opened some big doors and walked into a room. There was a big air hockey table in the middle of the room and some other game's around the room.

"Air Hockey!" I said running over to it. "Give you a game?" Shane asked.

"Your on Grey.""Watch it Johnson." he teased.

He put the money into the machine and a puck fell out on my side. I took it out and grabbed my putter. Shane grabbed his too and squinted his eyes.

"Your going down." I smiled.

"Am not."

I put the puck on the table and whacked it. He hit it back and the game went on like that for a while. He finally won and we decided to go back to the others. I climbed back onto Nate's lap and then Shane came running in. "I won!" he yelled.

"What game?" Jason asked.

"Air hockey." I muttered.

"Ha Amber you lost. Told you, you where going down." I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He start sticking his out at me and everyone was laughing at how childish we where.

"I'm twelve and I'm not even like that." Charlie laughed.

"Shut up Charlie." Shane said.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night Nate told me we where going out for dinner. Me, Danielle and Rachel where in mine and Nate's room. They where helping me get ready. We kicked Nate out and sent him up to Shane and Jason. The girls seemed very suspicious they had told me I needed to look really pretty tonight. As if it was something different to our usual dates.

"Ok what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"You do I have to look 'really pretty'" I quoted.

"Do you not want to look pretty for Nate? Now go put this on." she put a dress in my hand and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Don't forget these." Dan said handing me a pair on grey tights. I slipped them on and then looked at the dress. It was like a grey tank top at the top and then it had a black waist band just under the boobs. The bottom part was like a black skirt that puffed out. It was nice. I slipped it on then looked in the mirror. It was very nice. I walked out and they smiled.

"It's perfect." Rachel smiled.

"Absolutely." Dan agreed. Rachel took my hand and dragged me over to a stool. I sat down and she picked up a hair curler and start curling my hair. Dan sat in front of me and start doing my make-up. When Rachel was finished she start splitting the curls to make them look more realistic.

"Finished." they said at the same time. I got up and went over to the mirror. Wow. There where no other words for it. Rachel had done a great job on my hair. It was all curled except my side fringe which she straightened and swept to the side. My make-up was perfect. I had some foundation on but not too much. I had black mascara and some black and grey eye-shadow. She had put a little bit of lip-gloss on too but not too much.

I turned around and smiled.

"It's perfect. Thanks." I smiled pulling them into a hug.

"Ok now Nate will be in the lobby waiting on you. Don't leave him waiting." Rachel smiled.

"Oh here's your jacket and purse." Dan handed me a long black coat and my DKNY purse. I pulled the coat on and smiled at them before leaving. When I got down to the lobby Nate was sitting on one of the couches. He stood up and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." he smiled when I got over to him.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I smiled. He was wearing denim jeans, a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows of course, with stripes down it and a grey tie.

He entwined our fingers and we walked outside. The limo was out there and he opened the door for me. I climbed in and he got in beside me. He took my hand again while we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon."

"Please?" I pouted. He leaned in and kissed me which caused my pout to fade.

"Please don't pour tonight." he asked.

"Ok but only because I love you.""That's enough for me."

"We're here." he said a few minutes later. I looked out the window and saw a big boat.

"We're going on a boat?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a restaurant.""It looks empty.""That's because it is."

"You didn't book it out did you?""Only the best for my girl." he smiled. The door opened and he stepped out. He held his hand out and helped me out. We walked up some steps and onto the boat. We walked into a big room with just one table in the middle. We walked up and sat down. I picked up the menu and start looking through it.

"Do you want to do what we done the other night?" Nate asked.

"Sure I'll get steak."

"And I'll get chicken." he smiled. We put down our menus and a woman came over. She looked only about 20. She hair was tied up into a bun and she smiled down at us.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"Yes I'd like prawns and steak please." I asked.

"And I'd like prawns and chicken."

"Certainly. And can I get you any drinks?" she asked.

"Um two diet cokes please." Nate asked.

"I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks." she picked up our menus and left.

"Are you sad to be leaving tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm really gonna miss Emma and Amy. But they said they'd come over and visit us soon.""I can get them tickets when ever they like. If that's what makes you happy.""Your what makes me happy. That just tops it off."

"Well then I'll get them tickets to top it off." he smiled.

"Nate we need to finish this tour first.""Oh yeah I forgot about that.""Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked.

"London.""Oh my aunt lives there.""We can visit her if you want?""You don't mind?""No.""Ok then." the woman came back out with our drinks and put them down in front of us.

She quietly walked away. I could see her through some double doors looking at Nate. I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asked. "Our waiter is looking through the double doors at you.""And you laugh why?""'cause she looks so stupid.""Your crazy." Nate laughed.

"Yeah but you still love me.""I wonder why sometimes.""Nate!" I complained.

"What? You know I love you.""You better.""I do. This much." he said holding his arms out.

"Nate your just like a little kid.""Look who's talking. I do recall you having a fight with Shane over who won a air hockey game and sticking her tongue out?"

"Dun suas."

"Oh you cant get away with that I know what it means."

"I should never have told you."

"Tá mé í ngrá leat."

"Tá mé í ngrá leat fresin." I smiled.

"See there was an upside of you telling me.""Yeah it's quite sexy when you talk Irish.""Oh really? I think I should learn more then."

The waitress came out with our starters. She set them down on the table and then walked off. I could see that Nate was a bit apprehensions about something but I wasn't sure what. We start eating and soon it was finished since there was only like three on the plate. The waitress came back out and cleared our plates away.

"Amber, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children together and live in a big house in the country where they can play on the lawn while we watch them. I wanna grow old with you. Amber, will you marry me?" I watched at Nate got down on one knee beside me and pulled out a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Yes." it was the only word I could get out. He kneeled beside me and slipped the ring onto my finger. He held my face in his hands then leaned in and kissed me. Our lips moved together. When we pulled back Nate sat back into his seat. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It belonged there. It was simple just a sliver band and a heart shaped diamond but it meant everything to me.

"I love you." I said looking up at Nate.

"I love you too."

"Forever and always." I smiled.

Hum that would be a good like for a song. Stop Amber. The most important man in your life proposed to you and all you think about is a song. He is the most important man to me.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked.

"You." I blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed I think about you all the time." he smiled caressing my cheek.

The waitress came out with our dinner and set it down in front of us. I saw her look at my ring and frown. She walked away and I nearly burst out laughing.

"Is it just me or did she frown when she saw your ring?" Nate asked. This made me laugh.

"No it wasn't just you.""Good. What a freak." he laughed too.

"Nate!"

"What?!"

"That's not nice.""Either is laughing.""Touché.""Amber what the hell?"

"I don't know I think I might have watched too much Drake and Josh on the way over.""I think so too.""Touch."

"Ok you have.""Can I not be a little hyper when the man of my dreams has asked me to marry him?"

"When you put it that way."I laughed and we start eating our dinner. When we were finished we decided to go since I wanted to show the girls my ring.

"Can I have the bill please?" Nate asked.

"Sure." she walked off and two minutes later she was back with the bill. Nate looked at it then put his credit card on top of it. The waitress came back with a machine for the card. She put it into it and Nate entered his code. She pulled out the receipt and then left.

"You ready to go?" Nate asked. I nodded and stood up. I put on my coat and grabbed my purse. When we got outside it was really cold. Nate saw me shiver and pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm happy we're out of there that waitress was annoying." Nate said when we got into the limo.


	24. Chapter 24

**The song in this chapter is 'Right Here' by Miley Cyrus and 'One And The Same' by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. I want to say thank you to Take Time To Smell The Flowers for all the support throughout this story. **

When we got back to the hotel it was 10:30. Everyone was sitting on the couches with drinks in front of them. We walked over to them and they made space for us. I sat in between Danielle and Rachel and Nate sat on a armchair.

"So how was dinner?" Rachel asked smiling.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. OMG congratulations!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Knew what?" Danielle and Shane asked.

"Me and Nate are engaged." I smiled.

"OMG." Dan said pulling me into a hug.

"Let's see the ring." I held my hand out and she gasped.

"Nate how did you pick this out?"

"What! Are you saying I cant pick out rings? Na Rachel helped." Rachel smiled beside me and I pulled her into a hug.

"Wait why did I not know this?" Shane asked.

"Because you would blab it out." Rachel said as if it was obvious.

"But why didn't I know?" Dan asked.

"Because you would blab too." Jason laughed.

"This is so unfair." Shane and Dan complained.

"Ha I knew." Charlie laughed.

"Why did he know and we didn't?"

"Because he can keep a secret and Nate came to me for advise and then Charlie was complaining the other day saying Nate should ask Amber and then I told him." Jason explained.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Shane asked Nate.

"Because you haven't asked anyone to marry you." Nate said sighing.

"Well that is just mean."

"Shane."

"Yeah man?"

"Dun suas."

"Since when do you know Irish?" Rachel asked.

"Since I taught him."

"What? What does that mean?" Shane asked.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Shane glared at me.

"No Shane it meant shut up."

"Oh."

"God Shane you really are slow." Dan laughed.

"Dun suas." he smiled.

"Well you two can fight but I'm going to bed." Nate said getting up.

"Me too." I got up and took his hand.

"Night everyone." we called going up to our room. When we got to the room Nate pulled his tie off and then pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hey Nate can I have a top?" I asked.

"Yeah here." he pulled one out of his bag and threw it over to me. I went into the bathroom and took off my dress and tights. I pulled his top on and then went over to the mirror. I washed my make-up off then went back out. I put my dress into my suite case. I grabbed my make-up and put them into my bag and some other clothes that where lying around the room. Nate was lying in bed watching me. All his clothes where packed away. I walked over to the bed and crawled up the end of it to him. He pulled back the covers and let me get in beside him. I lay my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What time do we get up at tomorrow?" I asked.

"Five thirty."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but at least it's only an hour flight to London and our flights at seven. So we don't have to wait long in the airport."

"Thank God for that."

"When do you want to get married?" Nate asked after a few minutes of silence.

"When ever you want. But maybe we should wait till after Dan has her baby I think she would kill us if it was while she was pregnant."

"I agree who wants to see her angry?"

"Do you want to have our wedding here or in America?" he asked.

"I think America."

"Why not here?"

"Because. This is the past America is our future.""You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What about Emma and Amy and the rest of your family?"

"They can come over for the wedding."

"This will be the best day of my life." He sighed.

"No that will be the day we have our first baby."

"Yeah but it will be one of them. Another would be finding out you were pregnant."

"Ok let's not get to far ahead of ourselves."

"We better get to sleep we have an early start."

"Ok goodnight popstar."

"Night princess." I fell asleep with my head on Nate's chest. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already five. No point in going back to sleep now I thought. Nate was still asleep so I slipped out of his arms and went over to the couch. I picked up his guitar and start playing a song that had been stuck in my head since the dinner last night. I start playing 'When I Look At You'.

Half way through the song Nate woke up and came and sat beside me. He knew the words and start singing with me.

"I wrote a new song a few weeks ago." I said to Nate when I was finished.

"Who's it for?"

"Rachel."

"Did you show her?"

"No I didn't know if it was any good."

"Sing it."

I'll be right here when you need me

Anytime just keep believin

And I'll be right here

If you ever need a friend

Someone to care and understand

I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come runnin

And when I can't be with you dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes

Look inside

I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that

I'm ready to go wherever you're at

Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name

No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come runnin

And when I can't be with you dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes

Look inside

I'm right here

Whenever you need me

There's no need to worry

You know that I'm gonna be

Right here

Ask me once and I'll come

I'll come runnin

And when I can't be with you dream me near

Keep me in your heart and I'll appear

All you gotta do is turn around

Close your eyes

Look inside

I'm right here

Oh yeah yeah

I'm right here

"She's gonna love it."

"I wrote a few songs when you where away. Me and Dan wrote one together too."

"Can I hear it? I wanna see if Dan can write?"

"Yeah."

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La-la-la-la-la

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La-la-la-la-la

You come from here, I come from there

You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere

Were more alike than anybody can ever tell (ever tell)

Friday were cool, Monday were freaks

Sometimes we rule, sometimes we cant even think

But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)

It may seems cliché for me to wanna say

That youre not alone

And you can call me uncool

But its a simple fact

Ive got you back

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cuz were one and the same

Were anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think were almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Were one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

One in the same

Were anything but ordinary

One in the same

I think were almost legendary

You and me, The perfect team

Shaking at the scene

Were one in the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Im kind of like you

Youre kind of like me

Were in the same song

And a different key

Its got a rhythm that you and can get along (get along)

It may seems cliché for me to wanna say

For me to wanna say

That youre not alone

And you can call me uncool

But its a simple fact

I still got you back

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cuz were one and the same

Were anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think were almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

Were one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Cuz were one and the same

Were anything but ordinary

One and the same

Were so good momen-momentary

Cuz were one

Yeah, yeah

Cuz were one

Yeah, yeah

Were anything but ordinary

You and me, the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

You and me, the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

One and the same

Hey! Hey!

"Well that song defiantly suites you two."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You two are the exact same but different if you get me. Your both crazy and funny but your so different."

"That's true I suppose."

"Come on lets get ready."

We got up and I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. I got into a pair of skinny jeans, converse and a black top. When I finished I pulled my hair into a bun and brushed my teeth. I brought my toothbrush out and put it into my bag. Nate went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth too. I putted a pink Abercrombie jumper out of my bag and put it on. My phone beeped and I picked it up to look at my message.

_Would you two hurry up. We're all in the lobby -S_

"Nate we better go Shane just text me their all in the lobby waiting."

"Ok lets go." we picked up our bags and Nate got his guitar. I was carrying his laptop bag for him. We went down and Shane stood up.

"It's about time what where you doing."

"Shut up Shane." Nate said pushing him so he fell onto the chair. We all got up and went out to the limo. Guys loaded our bags into the trunk while we all climbed in. Nate and Jason put there bags down the back along with Nate and Shane's laptop's. We where all sitting together quietly. I was in between Shane and Nate. Why did I have to sit beside Shane.

"I never noticed how small you where." Shane said looking down at me and patting my head.

"I'm not small I'm just slouching down."

"Then sit up straight." I sat up and he looked down his hands when he saw I wasn't much smaller then him.

"Shane you just got burned." Jason laughed.

"Oh no I'm going to die!" Shane screamed.

"Shane! Your not it's a figured speech."

"Well someone should change it." Shane complained. We all laughed at how stupid he was sometimes. I put my head on Nate's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

When we got to the airport it was already six thirty. I forgot how hectic Dublin airport was. We where brought up to the top of the queue and we checked in. They took our bags and we went straight to the waiting area to board our plane. Some fans where there and the guys signed autographs some even asked me for an autograph much to my surprise. I happily signed some then we sat down. Jason invited some fans to sit with us as they where on the same flight as us. We sat in a big circle on the floor while we waited. I was sitting in Nate's lap playing with his hair again while we talked.

"How long are you going to London for?" One girl called Ashley asked.

"Just a day." Shane replied.

"I'm going to your concert." Another called Jen said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I couldn't get any for Dublin so my mom got me some for London."

"That's really cool. We can get you some backstage passes if you want." Jason smiled.

"Really! That would be awesome."

"Nate?"

"I'm on it." Nate pulled out his phone and called John.

"Yeah John. Could you add Jen Foy for backstage passes."

"No she doesn't have any. Just put her name on it and Rob will see that she can go back."

"Yeah. Thanks bye."

"Ok all done. You're the only one with backstage passes."

"That's awesome. My friends will be so jealous."

"Flight 928 to board now please." a woman on the intercom called. We got up and said goodbye to the fans. When we got on the plane I sat down beside Nate and Shane.

"God it's cold." I said shivering.

"Here put this on." Nate said handing me his jumper.

"You'll be cold then."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Just take it baby."

"Thanks." I took it from him and pulled it on. His jumpers where so big on me that I could wear it over my own jumper.

"You still cold?" Shane asked.

"Yeah a bit."

"Come give your big brother a hug."

"Your not my big brother yet."

"But I will be soon."I laughed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and to be honest he did warm me up.

"Oh guess what." Shane said once we pulled away.

"What?"

"I get to walk through glass at the concert."

"What? Would that not hurt?"

"No it's the type that shatters easily."

"Are you doing it too?" I asked turning to Nate.

"No just Shane. Me and Jason will be playing guitars."

"Oh good."

"Why?"

"'cause you could hurt yourself."

"You worry to much." Shane laughed. The seat belt sign went off and we all unbuckled our seatbelts. Nate pushed up the arm rest and pulled me over to him and onto his lap.

"This is why I gave you my jumper." he smiled.

"What so I could sit on your lap?"

"Yeah I have an excuse I was cold."

"You don't need one." I smiled. I yawned and Nate laughed.

"Go asleep princess your tired and we have a long day ahead."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too." I put my head on his chest and he buried his head in my hair. I could hear him singing When You Look Me In The Eye's very quietly and it made me fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**When we got to London we had to drive for an hour to get to the hotel. **

"**Please guys. Play a game to pass time." Shane asked. **

"**Fine." we gave in. He was sitting on the floor with his back against one of the chairs. Rachel was lying on the chair behind him playing with his hair. Nate was sitting on another chair with his legs open with me in between them. I had my head resting against his chest and he was playing with strands of my hair. Jason was sitting on the chair across from us with Dan's head resting in his lap as she lay on the chair. Charlie was on the floor beside me and Nate. God I loved limos. If we didn't have them we would all be squashed together right now. **

"**What do you wanna play?" I asked. **

"**Hm, how about truth or dare but without the dare?" Shane asked. **

"**Ok so truth?" **

"**Yeah that's the one." I laughed at him when he said this. **

"**Ok you go first." I said. **

"**Ok Nate?""Oh no."**

"**Is it true you haven't broken your promise?" **

"**Yes."**

"**Aw."**

"**Shane is it true you are stupid?" Nate asked. **

"**Yes! Ha you didn't catch me out that time." Shane said. **

"**Shane he did you just called yourself stupid." Jason laughed. **

"**Ok can we play a different game this one's confusing." Shane asked. **

"**I'm not playing." Dan said. **

"**Aw come on Dan please. Pwitty please?" Shane said in a baby voice. **

"**No I'm tired.""Please?" he said dragging out the e. **

"**Shane! Let her sleep if she's tired." Jason snapped. **

"**Fine." Shane sulked. **

"**Thanks baby." Dan said before turning over to go asleep. **

"**Will anyone else play?" Shane asked. **

"**No!" we all said together. **

"**Charlie?" Shane asked. **

"**What?" Charlie asked. "Will you play?" "No. Here knock yourself out." he handed Shane his DS. **

"**Oh have you got Mario?" Charlie picked up a game and threw it at Shane. Shane quickly swapped games and start playing. He was like a little kid his eye's where glued to the screen and he didn't say anything else. **

"**Nate can I have your iPhone?" Charlie asked looking up at us. Nate pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Charlie along with the headphones. **

"**Thanks." Charlie put them in and start listening to music. **

**I turned over till I was lying on my side facing Jason. I put my head on Nate's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. **

"**Are we nearly there?" I asked. **

"**About another half an hour." Jason said. **

"**Uh." I groaned. This is going to be so boring. **

"**Then go to sleep." Nate laughed. **

"**Do you think I can again? I mean I did sleep the whole way here I cant sleep again.""You make everything so confusing Amber." Jason laughed. **

"**Yeah. I do don't I."**

"**Amber has always been like that. Remember that time you fell up the stairs and sprained your ankle then refused to go up the stair's with crutches because you said you would fall again and sprain your other ankle?" Rachel laughed. **

"**You actually done that?" Jason laughed. **

"**Yeah well I could have. What if I was walking up the stairs with a crutch then fell and sprained my other ankle? I wouldn't be able to walk then.""Gosh Amber you do make everything confusing." Nate laughed.**

"**Shut up. You know you still love me.""True." he smiled kissing my head. **

"**Oh Jay have you and Dan talked about baby name's yet?" I asked. **

"**Yeah we talked about it the other night.""Well, come on then, tell us." Rachel insisted. **

"**If it's a boy we're calling him Matthew after Dan's uncle who died and if it's a girl we're calling her Abagail." he smiled. **

"**Aw there lovely." I smiled. **

"**Jase how many more shows do we have before we get to go home?" Nate asked. "Only three. We're here today, Paris tomorrow for three days then we're going to Germany for two days.""Do you think we could change it a bit?""What do you mean?" "Well I love doing these shows it's the days in between I hate. Cant we just do this show, Paris tomorrow then Germany the next day.""I asked John that. He's sorting it out now 'cause Dan want's to go home.""I do too. It's been two months I miss it back there.""Aw little Natey misses his bed." Rachel laughed. **

"**So what if I do." Nate smirked. **

"**Oh we're here. John's going to be in your room Nate, waiting on all of us.""Ok. Charlie give me back my phone now." Nate said nudging Charlie. **

**Charlie turned around and pulled the headphones out of his ears. He turned the music off then handed them back to Nate. **

"**Amber will you sit up I need to put them in my pocket." Nate asked. **

"**I'm comfy.""Come on just for a second."**

"**No." I pouted. **

"**Come on baby please?""I'll mind it.""Can I trust you with it?""Ok maybe that wouldn't be a good idea. I'd probable break it. But give it here." he handed it to me and I shoved it into his pocket in his pants. **

"**You just wanted to get down below." Rachel laughed. **

"**No that's what you want from Shane." **

"**No it's not.""Well don't tease me if you cant be teased.""Fine."The car stopped and the driver told us we where there. Jason woke Dan up and we all climbed out. Charlie made Shane give him back his DS. When we got out bag boys where bringing our bags straight to the rooms. We went and checked in then headed up to mine and Nate's room. When we walked in there was a big living room then three doors. One door lead into mine and Nate's room, another was Charlie's room then the other was the bathroom. John was sitting on the couch waiting on us. We walked over and sat down beside him. Shane and Charlie sat on the floor since there where no other seats.**

"**Ok I've rang the different venues and told them the situation with Danielle and they've agreed to push the date's forward and they will tell all the people who are going."**

"**Oh thank god." Nate sighed. **

"**You want to get home too?" John asked.**

"**Yeah. I love the concerts but we've been to these places so many time's before that it's boring been there for days.""Yeah I think so too." Shane said.**

"**Ok so I'll organise everything for after Christmas so that each concert is one day after the other.""Thanks John."**

**He got up and left to get some things sorted for tonight's concert. **

"**Oh guys sound check is at 3. Don't be late.""Do you wanna go hand out at the venue?" Jason asked. **

"**You guys can but I'm going shopping." Dan smiled. **

"**I'm coming too." Rachel said standing up with her "Coming Amber?""No I think I'll just hang out with the guys.""Ok see you guys later.""Bye." they left and we all got up to go to the stadium. We got into the tour bus and it drove to the venue. When we got there fans where everywhere. We pulled in the side entrance and they all came around to see us. **

**When we went in no one was anywhere. We went in and walked up to the stage. Shane jumped up and then Nate lifted me and Shane pulled me up. Jason jumped up beside us then Nate got up. **

"**How 'bout we play some music for the people outside?" Shane asked smiling.**

"**I'm on drums." Nate said walking over to them and sitting down. Jason grabbed his guitar and I took Nate's. Shane got a microphone and then put another in front of me. **

"**Sing with me." he smiled. **

"**Sure.""Ok we're playing BB Good." Shane smiled. He switched our mics on. **

"**Hey guys. Since you came early and are waiting for us we decided to play you a song." we heard screams coming from outside and we laughed. **

"**Special guest Amber Johnson!" he smiled at me. **

"**Thanks Shane." I said into the mic. **

"**Ok lets start." Nate start drumming the beat them me and Jason start playing.**

**Shane start singing and motioned for me to sing with him. I start singing and we could hear people outside singing along. **

"**Yo guys how would you like to come in?" Shane called. He pressed a button and doors opened and they all came in. They sat down in front of us. We played for them and had a great time. **


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night we we're sitting backstage waiting for the guys to be called on. Dan and Rachel still hadn't got back from shopping. They decided to go have dinner. I was sitting on the couch with Charlie. He had his head on my lap and was lying on the couch. I was twirling his hair in my fingers while Shane and Jason faugh about who won the video game they played and Nate was trying to split them up.

"Dude I so won that game." Shane said pushing Jason.

"You did not. Man I so whipped your butt!" Jason pushed Shane back causing Shane to go flying back and falling into a table.

"Dude!" Nate yelled at Jason while he helped Shane up.

"What! He done it first." Jason crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stop acting like a five year old. Even Charlie stopped saying that." Nate sighed.

"What was that for!" Shane yelled once he got back up. "What you pushed me!" Jay defended himself.

"Yeah but not that hard.""Shane your bleeding." I noticed blood running down his arm. Charlie sat up and I ran off to get the first aid kit. When I came back in I sat Shane onto the couch and sat down beside him. He had a long cut at the back of his arm. I took out some anti-sceptic wipes and rubbed them onto the cut.

"Ouch." Shane complained yanking his arms away. I pulled it closer to me and held it so he couldn't pull it away. I start dabbing the wipes onto his arms so it didn't hurt. He looked down at me and I smiled.

"That hurts." he winced. His eye's had gone to a glass look which told me he was fighting back tears.

"Aw Shane it's ok. Don't worry it will be okay soon.""Jason why did you have to push me that hard. I should cut your arm and then you wouldn't be able to play guitar."

"Then you wouldn't have been able to have the show. You cry baby its only a little cut."

"We would be able to do the show. Nathan can play guitar and if we needed to we have Charlie."

"Shut up. Your cuts about this small and your close to crying." Jason but his index finger and thumb close together.

"Jason it's a lot bigger then that." I turned Shane's arms around to show Jason. The cut went from near his shoulder all the way down to his elbow.

"Jay say sorry to Shane. That's not something to be happy about." Nate said.

"Why should I?""Because your not going to be the one doing a show with a big cut down your arm. And if you two don't make up I'm cancelling this show." Nate said sternly.

"Ok I'm sorry Shane."

"I'm sorry to Jay." Jason came over and lightly hugged Shane. I took Shane's arm again and put a bandage around it since I couldn't just put a plaster on it.

"Thanks Amber." Shane hugged me and got up.

"Well I'm going to get changed." Shane walked out and down the hall to the dressing room.

"Jay come on we only have a few minutes." Nate pulled Jason away from the video game and down the hall with him. Charlie picked up the controller and continued the game.

I threw out the wiped and put the first aid kit away. A few minutes later Shane came down the hall holding his shirt.

"Amber will you help me put this on the others wont." he pouted. "Sure Shane." I laughed. He handed me his t-shirt and I pulled it over his head. He put his good arm through then I helped him carefully pull his other arm through.

"Thanks Amber." Shane hugged me again and I smiled at him.

"Connect Three to the stage please." It said over the intercom. Nate and Jay ran out and I went up to the platform with them. Jay and Nate pulled on their guitar. Nate had his favourite green one and Jay had his white one. They clipped their microphone's on and then stepped onto the platform. Nate kissed me once before stepping onto it.

"No fighting guys." I said looking at Jay and Shane.

"We promise." I smiled at them and they where raised up. C3 was being chanted until they got up and when they did it turned into screams. I heard them singing 'Tonight' then when it was over I could hear Shane talking.

"Hello London!" he said and everyone cheered louder.

"What a great night this will be. Only two show's left until Christmas. Hey Jay why don't you say hi to everyone." he said. Oh no I think he's gonna start another fight.

"Hey everyone." Jay waved out to everyone.

"So Jay why don't you tell everyone what happened to me back stage to make me have this bandage." Shane smirked. I had gone side stage during Tonight to watch the show. Nate was shaking his head and didn't look very happy.

"You should Shane since it happened to you.""No you since you done it." Nate stepped between then and smiled at everyone.

"How 'bout I tell you?" He asked resulting in more cheers. "Well backstage we we're playing video games to pass time. Rachel and Danielle where gone shopping so Shane and Jason where extremely bored. So I suggested we play the video games. Charlie was lying on the chair with his head on Amber's lap. Jason and Shane where playing a game when Jason won. Shane and Jason start fighting over who won. Shane pushed Jason and then Jay pushed Shane back harder resulting in him falling onto a table. Amber had to clean up his arm but then Jay said sorry and they where friends again although Shane had a hard time putting his top and we wouldn't help so Amber had to." Nate laughed.

"So isn't it interesting what we do in our spear time?" Shane laughed. "Ok here's Burning up." the music start to play and I went back down to Charlie. He was still playing the game but he looked as if he was only playing it since he had noting else to do.

"Hey Char do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah lets look for one." he got up and took my hand. We walked into the guys changing room and on the wall was a stack of different movies. We went over and looked through them.

"Let's watch Santa Clause Three." he said pulling it out.

"Sure." we decided to stay in here since it was warmer. I went and got some drinks while Charlie set it up. When I went back in he was fast forwarding through all the previews. I sat on the chair and pulled my legs up beside me. Charlie lay down and put his head onto my legs like before. The movie started and we got comfortable.

"Amber? Amber? Wake up." I was lightly being shook. I opened my eyes and saw Nate kneeling in front of me.

"You ready to go princess?" he asked.

"Cant I just sleep here?" "No we need to get up for the airport tomorrow." he laughed lightly. I looked down and saw that Charlie was asleep too. I looked up at the clock. It was already 11:30. The DVD was turned off and put away. The guys had all got changed and I saw they had a shower since their hair was wet. Nate's and Jay's where sticking to their heads and where wavy while Shane's looked dry but it was curly for a change.

"I'll take Charlie." Jay came over and picked Charlie up. He stirred in his sleep and Jason put Charlie's head on his shoulder.

I stood up but didn't notice how tired I was. My legs collapsed from under me and I nearly fell but Nate caught me.

"I'll carry you if your so tired.""No it's ok." I tried to stand up again but my legs went again.

"Come on." Nate bent down and picked me up. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Where are the girls?""They texted Jay and told him they where going straight to bed.""Ok." I noticed when we got outside since the wind hit me and I shivered. I grabbed onto Nate's top and my teeth start to chatter.

"Here." Shane pulled his jacket off and put it over my arms.

"No Shane take it your gonna be cold.""No it's ok really I have a jumper on too." He smiled showing me his jumper.

When we got up to the room Nate set me on the bed and Jay walked out of Charlie's room and into ours.

"Ok I changed him and he's fast asleep. Night.""Night Jay." we called. He left and we heard a small click when he closed the door.

"Here." Nate threw a t-shirt over to me and I thanked him. "Are you not going to get out to let me change?" I asked.

"Na I think I'll stay here." he smiled.

"Nate!""What?" he pulled his shirt off and put it into his bag. I sighed and put Nate's top on over my tank top. I didn't put my arms into the sleeves so that I could get the tank top off. I slid it off and Nate looked at me surprised.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as you weren't planning on getting out I had to do something." I smiled. He shock his head and bent down to his bag. While he was doing that I slipped off my jeans then pulled on some shorts. When I was finished I picked up my clothes and flung them at Nate.

"Put them away please?" I asked. "Fine, but you didn't need to throw them at me.""Hey, you threw your t-shirt at me." "Ok no more throwing things at each other." he sighed.

"Deal." he bent down and put my clothes into my bag. When he finished he pulled on some sweats and climbed into the bed.

"Are you not going to put a top on?" I asked.

"Na.""Baby, your going to freeze.""No I have you to warm me up since you lie on my chest every night.""You know you love it popstar." I smiled.

"Yeah I never said I didn't." he kissed my head before I lay down on his chest. His hand was on my waist. He rubbed circles on my side with his thumb.

"Where to tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um, Paris.""Do you not get jetlagged going so many places in so little time?"

"No not really you get used to it.""Yeah but I mean everyday your somewhere new.""It's usually not like this but this year we wanted to speed it up. I wanted to get back to you, Shane wanted Rachel and Jason wanted to get back for Danielle. He was pretty furious when he found out his missed the baby's first kicks. He truanted to cancel the rest of the tour.""Seriously?"

"Yeah cant blame him. If you where pregnant there's no way I could do this without having you here and Dan didn't want to come since she would be the only girl and she had you two now."

"Yeah I think that's only fair."

"That's the only thing that sucks with being a rockstar.""You mean popstar.""No rockstar. I'm a rockstar not a popstar.""Ok Natey think what ever you want."

"Natey?"

"Yeah.""Ok what is up with that? It's like me calling you Ambery, no wait that doesn't sound good, Amby. That's like Bamby." he smiled.

"Have you watched that movie?" I asked.

"Yeah with Charlie a few years ago." "It's so sad I cried.""I didn't it's not that sad.""Nate! How can you say it's not sad?""It's just not.""Ok we're watching it tomorrow.""Will you cry?""Probably.""Ok." he smiled. Ok why did he smile. I don't really care right now I'm tired.

"I'm gonna go asleep. Night baby.""Love you." he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too." it wasn't long for me to be in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys. Check out my new story. It's called Any Minute Now. It again is about Nate but also Caitlyn from Camp Rock. **

**Thanks. Please review (:**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with exams then I got writers block and I'm away for christmas. I got this idea while I was away and I wrote it on my phone and decided to upload it. Hope you enjoy it.

**The next morning when I woke up sun was streaming in the window. I opened my eye's and saw Nate's white t-shirt he went to bed in last night. My head went up and down with his even breathing. His hand was resting on my hip. I looked up at him to see his was still asleep. I turned over making Nate's arm move up to my shoulders. My head was resting on his biceps and he start laughing. I looked over at him. **

"**I didn't mean to wake you." I sighed. **

"**It's ok.""What where you laughing at?" **

"**Your hair tiggled me."**

"**Nate, your such a girl.""Shut up.""Nope.""Ok don't act like a three year old.""Ok." I sighed. **

"**Come on we have to leave in ten minutes to go to Paris.""Ten minutes!"**

"**Yeah.""Nate! You should have put your alarm on." I jumped up and start pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. Nate climbed out of bed then put on a pair of sweat pants and a Yankees jersey. He walked over to the mirror and brushed his hair while I went to do me teeth. When I was finished I brushed my hair then threw all my things into my bag. **

_**Knock, knock.**_

**I ran up to the door and answered it. **

"**Oh hi Steve." I smiled. **

"**Hi Amber, I'm here to take your bags.""Come in." he came in and I shut the door behind him. I picked my suite case up and put it at the door. **

"**Nate is everything in your bag.""No not my hairbrush." I grabbed his hairbrush and put it in. I took out a sweater for Nate and put it on the bed. "Thank you." Steve took the bags from me and left. **

"**Oh shoot I forgot to take a sweater out." I held one up and smiled. **

"**What would I do without you?" he smiled putting his arms around my waist. **

"**Who knows? Now come on." I put the sweater into his hands then pulled on my jacket. I grabbed my shoulder bag then took Nate's hand to pull him from the room. **

**When we got down to the limo they where all waiting on us. **

"**What took you so long?" Rachel smirked. **

"**Someone didn't put the alarm on then when we woke up he decided not to tell me until we only had five minutes."**

"**Gosh Nate, you know girls take forever in the morning." Jason sighed. I sat down the on the seat next to Jason and Nate sat across from us. **

"**Ok guys were pulling up in two minutes." Steve said on the intercom. We all grabbed out bags and coats and got ready to jump out. When we got out there where fans everywhere. We all grabbed out bags then Nate took my hand. The wind was blowing my hair everywhere so I tried to hold it back with my hand. Once we got inside I sighed in relief. We walked over to the counter and checked in."Charlie I bet you my elevator will come first." Jason said. **

"**No mine will." Charlie narrowed his eye's at Jason. **

"**No duh guys mine will." Shane smiled. **

**Everyone was standing at a different door. Dan and Jase at one, Charlie at another, Shane and Rach at another and me and Nate at another. **

**No one noticed when mine and Nate's door binged so we stepped in quietly. Nate just pushed any button and lifted my up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat be on the rail around the wall. He start kissing me. **

"**I'm sorry." he said in between whispers. **

"**Nate, there's nothing to be sorry for." I breathed out holding his cheek and looking into his eyes. I leaned back in and kissed him deeply. He pressed my against me and pushed me back against the wall. His tongue glided over my bottom lip and I let him have his wish. My lips parted and our tongues moved in a dance. Nate looked at the door and saw it was starting to open. He pulled back and I hopped down. The doors opened and no one was there. Nate pressed the button for our floor while I tried to fix my hair in the mirror. **

"**Your hairs fine." Nate wrapped his arms around my waist. **

"**You can say that your hairs curly even if its messy it doesn't look it."**

"**Amby its fine." he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me lightly. The doors opened and Nate took my hand. We walked out to see the others standing outside tutting at us. **

"**So have a good time?" Shane smirked. **

"**What?" Nate asked frowning. **

"**Oh don't tell us you didn't find somewhere to make out." Jason smiled. **

"**We didn't, your brother over here pressed the wrong floor."**

"**Oh course he did." Charlie smirked. **

"**Shut up and get inside." Nate said opening the door to our room. Charlie walked in then ran to his room to see what it was like. **

* * *

**Later that night I was backstage at the concert. Nate told me he had something planned for after the show but he wouldn't tell me what it was. The show was nearly over and I was in the dressing room watching TV. The door burst open and Nate came in. he shut it behind him then pulled his shirt off. He put a new one on then grabbed a bag from the floor. **

"**Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and got up. **

**We went outside and climbed into a big black SUV. Nate start driving down a long road while I turned on the radio and a comfortable silence filled the air between us. We pulled up outside a big tall building that was pitch black. Nate grabbed the bag from the back seat and opened my door. He took my hand and we walked up to the big double doors he pushed it open and we walked in. **

"**Nate where are we?" I asked. **

"**The swimming centre." he smiled.**

"**Really?" "Yeah come on lets get changed." he pulled me into the men's dressing room."Nate I'm not getting changed in here." I said. **

"**Amber we're the only ones in here the place is closed."**

"**Then how are we here?"**

"**I rang earlier and they said we could come in after the concert."**

"**Ok."Nate opened up the bag and took out a swim suite and gave it to me. I walked to a changing cubicle and got changed. When I came back out Nate was in blue swimming shorts. They where pulled up to just under his hip bone. He smiled at me and then took my hand. We walked out then Nate let go of my hand. He dived into the pool then came back up. His hair was sticking to his head and he smiled at me. **

"**Come on get in." I walked over to the steps and stepped onto the first one. He swam over and put his hands onto my hips as he guided me down the next three steps. **

"**Its freezing." I complained. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put his arm under my butt to keep me up the put his hand at the back of my neck and pulled my head down to meet his lips. His legs bucked and we dropped into the water when we came back up Nate start laughing.**

"**You done that on purpose." I frowned. **

"**Well your wet now so you wont me cold." I hit his shoulder and he pulled me over to him. **

**We messed around in the pool for ages just enjoying each others company.**

**When we got changed we went back to the hotel. When we got back to the hotel everyone was in our room. **

"**Hey guys." I smiled coming in. They all looked up at me and I could see Rachel was crying. I could see the sadness in everyone else's eyes. **

"**Guys what's wrong?" I asked. No one answered they all just looked at their hands. **

"**Rachel?" I asked. **

"**Amber you mom rang." Shane started. **

"**My mom? Is she ok?"**

"**She's fine but… your dad… your dad died Amber." Shane looked up at me and I could tell it was hard for him to tell me.**

"**What! No!" I screamed dropping to the ground crying. **

"**Amber we're so sorry." Rachel sobbed. I curled into a ball on the floor and cried into my knees. I could see Nate standing beside me with a shocked expression on his face he stood not knowing what to do. **

**Nate's POV**

After Shane said that Amber screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Amber we're so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

Amber curled up into a ball and sobbed into her knees. I could see her looking up at me but I didn't know what to do. I was shocked but I had to be there for Amber. I knelt down beside her and scooped her up into my arms. I walked over to the couch and the others all moved over. I sat down with Amber on my lap and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. It was much worse then I had ever seen her cry before. She was gripping onto my top which was soaked through with tears. She was shaking uncontrollably so much that I was nearly shaking along with her. I looked up at Jason and he had a worried expression on his face. I looked down at her and we locked eyes.

"Amber everything will be fine we're all here for you and I will help you get through this."

She sniffled a few times then not long later she stopped shaking.

"S-Shane." she stuttered.

"Yeah?" he knelt down beside her and start stroking her hair.

"H-how d-did he d-d-." she couldn't finish what she was about to say so I kissed her head and Shane looked down at her.

"He had a heart attack. He was rushed to hospital and they saved him but he knew his time was up and told the doctor to tell his little baby that he loves her and he's so proud of her and that no matter what she does in life he's proud of her." she start whimpering in my arms again but Shane stayed with me and kept stroking her hair while I rocked her and himmed to her trying to calm her down. Once she was ok again she turned her head and looked at Shane. "Thank you." she whispered. Shane kissed her cheek and tried his best to smile at her.

"Nate can we go to bed?" she whispered. I nodded and stood up with her in my arms. Charlie opened the bedroom door then closed it after us. I put her on the bed then kissed her forehead.

"I'm just getting into bed in these." she said pushing back.

"Amber baby you cant sleep in jeans."

"I don't have the energy to change.""Do you want me to do it?" she nodded and I walked over to her bag. I pulled out her pyjamas and brought them over to her. I sat them down beside her then picked up one of her arms and pulled it through her sleeve. I did the same to the other arm then pulled the top over her head. I put it on the bed then picked up her pyjama top. I put that onto her then sat onto the bed and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her. I pulled her pyjama pants on then picked her up and put her in the bed. I put her clothes away then went over to my bag and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants. I got changed then headed for the door.

"Nate don't leave me." she whispered. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I'll be right back I'm just going to get a drink." she nodded and I kissed her lightly. I walked out of the room and everyone looked at me.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She's ok. She hasn't got much energy but she's getting there."

"Do you want me to change her?" Rachel asked.

"I already done it." she nodded and I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a drink from the fridge then went back into her.

"Nate can I have some?" she asked. I nodded and went over to the side of the bed. I handed it to her and she set up and took some while I climbed in beside her. She handed it back to me and I took a sup before putting it down. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Nate I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too and I'm going to help you through this." I kissed her then buried my head in her hair. I waited for her to fall asleep before I went asleep.

Then next morning when I woke up Amber was already awake. My arms where still around her and she had her head on my chest.

"You okay baby?" I asked. "Yeah just thinking."

"We have an interview today, Rachel and Danielle said they would stay here with you."

"No I want to come.""You sure?""Yeah I cant stay inside forever.""Ok." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. I got out of bed and got dressed then I brushed my teeth and hair and went over to her bag. I took out some jeans and a top and helped her get ready. When we finished we went outside and sat at the table.

"Amber please eat something." I begged. I took a plate and put some toast on it then placed it in front of her.

"At least just two slices." she nodded and took a piece and start eating it. Charlie came out and sat beside us.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Amber smiled. Once we finished I went and got our coats and we left. When we got to the show Amber waited at the side with Rachel, Danielle and Charlie.

"So Nate, wedding bells are coming soon?" the host asked.

"Well not right now." I looked at Amber and she nodded.

"Why not? I'm sure everyone saw the ring."

"Yes we are engaged but last night we got new that Ambers father died so everything is on hold." I said looking down.

"Oh that's a-" I didn't bother listening to her as my head shot up when I heard quiet sobs. I looked off to the side and saw Amber crying. Charlie had his arms wrapped around her waist and Rachel and Danielle where rubbing her back. I jumped up and ran over to her. Charlie let go and I held her in my arms. She went weak and I felt all her weight on my body.

"Nate would you like to bring her out here?" he host asked. I looked down at Amber and she nodded. I put my arm around her waist and we walked out. I sat back down and pulled her onto my lap. I rubbed her back and she soon stopped crying. I whipped her tears away with my thumbs and kissed each cheek.

"Its ok." I said to her. Shane and Jason bother rubbed her back and she was soon ok again.

"Amber are you ok?" the host asked.

"Yes just very upset I was very close to my dad and now I wont be able to have him walk me down the aisle."

"Who will you ask now?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Nate's dad too." I smiled at this he would be very happy to walk her down the aisle since he never could as we had no sisters.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yes once the funeral is over we will get back to planning the wedding as I want to start my life with Nate."

"We cant wait to see photos."

After tons more questions it was finally over.

"Nate can we go home now? I want to see my mom."

"We're going to the private jet now all our stuff is already on it." she nodded and the car pulled up at the jet. We got on and we sat into our seats. Once the plane took off I pulled Amber onto my lap and sang to her to get her asleep. I fell asleep soon after her and a while later I was woken up by Jason nudging me.

"Nate we're about to land." I nodded and pulled the seat belt over us. I held onto Amber as we landed then when we out a limo was waiting on us. I lifted Amber up and walked out to the limo. The others helped me get her in and I put her on the chair. I put her head on my lap and played with her hair until we got to her house. When we pulled up outside her house I whispered in her ear to wake her up.

"Amber, baby, we're here." her eyes opened and she sat up. We got out of the limo and her mom opened the door. She ran up to her and they hugged each other. This was going to be a long and painful night.

**You didn't expect that did you.**

**Amazing? Awful? Love? Hate? **

**Tell me what you think in the review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. **

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Just know this chapter isn't as sad as the last one but the next one will be. (:**

When we walked up to the door Amber was crying again. We all went in and sat down on the couch.

"Amber, baby, please stop crying your dad wouldn't want to see you like this he would want to see you moving on with your life.""I know mom but I cant I miss him.""I do too honey, but we have to be strong."

"I'll go make some dinner." I said getting up and going into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and found some spaghetti sauce. I took it out and got some pasta.

"You okay man?" I turned around and saw Jason leaning on the counter.

"It's hard. I hate seeing her like this. Every time a tear drops from her eyes I feel another part of me break inside because there's nothing I can do to stop it. There's no way I can bring her dad back all I can do is hold her and watch her cry."

"I know it's hard but you have to be there for her. It's a hard time for her.""I know Jason, but I don't know how much longer I can take watching her break apart. I love her so much and I cant bear it anymore.""I know but you have to we're all going to help you. Man if there's ever a time where you cant bear it any more we'll take care of her.""Jase I cant depend on you. Danielle's about to have the baby any minute now. Anyway its her that lost her dad not me it shouldn't be hard for me.""But it is because she means so much to you. When she breaks you break with her. Nate there's no way you can stop that it come's with love. It happened with me and Danielle I feel her pain every time the baby kicks but this is so much worse.""Jay what am I going to do when we go back on tour? What if she's still like this? I cant leave if she is. We cant count on Rachel for everything. She cant take care of Danielle and Amber there's no way I can do that to her. Jase we've got so much going on and its stressing Rachel and Shane's the one that has that worry then its not fair to put all our problems on them.""I know Nate. If things aren't sorted after Christmas the rest of the tour is being cancelled.""Jase we cant do that to our fans either.""I know Nate but there's nothing else we can do.""Ok. Go make sure she's ok while I make this." he nodded and left. I took out a big pot and put some pasta in it. I stirred it around until it was soft then put in the sauce. I stirred it for a few minutes then went outside to the others. Jason was sitting on the chair with Danielle rubbing her back and Shane was sitting at Rachel's feet on the floor. Charlie was sitting on the floor not knowing what to do. Amber was on the couch in her moms arms while she cried. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to fight the pain running through my body. Jason looked up at me and knew what was wrong. I closed my eye's and walked back into the kitchen. I set the table then took out eight plates and start putting some spaghetti into them. I put the on the table then took a deep breath before walking back out.

"Guys dinner's ready." the others all got up and walked into the kitchen except Amber and her mom.

"Sonia, why don't you go have some dinner I'll take care of Amber." I smiled putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Nate." she stood up and walked into the kitchen. I sat down beside Amber and took her face in my two hands.

"Amber, baby please be strong. Don't do it for me, your mom or anyone else do it for you dad.""Nate I'm not crying because of my dad, I'm crying because I tried to go into the kitchen to help you when I heard you and Jason talking. I didn't know it was hurting you so much Nate. I was being to selfish and thinking about no one but myself." I shushed her my crushing my lips against hers and kissing her with everything I had inside me.

"Amber, don't talk like that. I'm not worried about myself I can take the pain. You're the one I'm worried about, Amber you father just died I don't blame you for crying I don't blame you for being venerable you cant help it your hurt, upset and no one can tell you not to be.""Nate, I promised my mom I would be strong and move on for everyone, for my dad and most importantly for you and then I heard what I was putting you true and I'm so sorry.""Baby don't be sorry. I love you and nothing could ever change that.""I love you too Nate.""Come on you need to eat." I stood up and she followed. I stopped her then whipped her tears away with my thumbs. I missed her once then we walked into the kitchen. We sat at the table and start eating. I put my hand on Amber's tight and she put her hand down and entwined our fingers.

"Oh god you two are like love sick teenagers." Sonia laughed.

"Ah they are." Jason smiled. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Guys stop!" Dan said breaking us up.

I looked back down at my food and continued eating.

"Mom what you going to do now?" Amber asked.

"What you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Like who are you gonna live with? Your not going to stay here alone are you?" I looked up at Sonia.

"No I'm not. Your brother has bought a house not far from here and wants me to move in with him.""Brother?" I asked.

"Your moving in with _him_?" she spit it out like it was a disease.

"Yes I am and be nice to your brother." she grinded her teeth and looked back down at her food. I looked at her questioningly but decided I would ask her later. I felt Shane and Jason's eyes on me. I looked up at them and they had the same looked on their faces as I did. They wanted to know about her brother.

After dinner Jason offered to clean up.

"Have fun cleaning." Shane smirked walking into the living room.

"Nate?" Jason asked.

"No way man, I made the food I'm not cleaning too." Sonia had gone to bed early and she brought Charlie up to bed too.

"Jase I'll help you." Rachel offered. The two of them start cleaning while the rest of us went into the living room.

"Uh I cant believe she's going to move in with him!" Amber complained.

"Who is he?" Shane asked.

"I mean it's not as if she couldn't move in with us for a while or anything but no she decides to move in with him." she ignored Shane and continued with her rant.

"Well I'm going asleep, yous can continue talking but please shut up?" Shane asked.

"No Shane." I sighed.

"Guys go to bed." Rachel said coming in. she went over to Shane and lay down on the sofa be with him as he pulled the cover over them.

"Ok lets go." Amber said pulling me up. Me, Amber, Jason and Danielle went upstairs and they went into the guest room while we went into Amber's bedroom. We got changed and climbed into her bed.

"Amber your going to need to get a double bed in here for when I stay over." I said gesturing to her single bed.

"Your right but we wont be staying here.""Who's your brother you never told me?" I said wrapping my arms around her. She put her head on my chest and sighed.

"He's my step brother. He's name is Josh. My dad had him before he met my mom. When I was born Josh bullied me. He used to hit me and tell me that I robbed him dad and if it wasn't for me he would still have his dad. I used to tell him we could share but Josh never agreed he wanted dad for himself. When we came over on the weekend Josh would get all the attention because he would pretend to be an angle and if he wasn't getting the attention he would do something to change that.""Amber how old is he?"

"26.""Well then he's a grown man, I bet he's changed.""Nate you don't know Josh like I do. You don't get him angry or else something bad will happen." she looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Amber don't worry I will never let him do anything to you. Ever."

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too baby." she buried her head deeper in my chest and I kissed her head.

Then next morning when I woke up Amber wasn't beside me. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Hey baby." she said once I went into the kitchen.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I put my head on hers and let out a big yawn.

"Still tired?" she giggled.

"A little." I smiled.

"Breakfast is almost ready, will you wake Rachel and Shane while I wake the others."

"Sure." I let go of her and watched her walk from the room. I went into the living room and laughed at Shane sprawled out on the bed and Rachel at his side.

"Shane." I said shoving his side. "Whoa, what!" he jumped up causing Rachel to wake up.

"Breakfast." I smiled. "Give me a heart attack why don't ya." Shane complained.

"Shane shut up!" I said hitting him.

"Shane you big idiot Amber might hear you.""Sorry I forgot.""Come on." I sighed. They got up and we walked into the kitchen. The others where all sitting at the table. I sat down beside Amber and start eating.

"Mom when's Josh gonna get here?" Amber asked.

"He should be here by now." Sonia said looking at her watch. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Amber muttered. I put my hand on her thigh and squeezed it softly for support.

"Everyone this is Josh and his wife Jennifer." Sonia smiled.

"Hey sis." Josh smiled at Amber.

"Hi." Amber didn't even look up at him and played around with the food on her plate.

"That's Nate, Amber's fiancé." Sonia smiled.

"Hi man." Josh smiled holding out his hand. I took it firmly and shock it.

"Hey dude." I smiled.

"You remember Rachel?" Sonia asked. "Oh yeah hi Rach.""Hi Josh.""And that's her boyfriend Shane, then that's Danielle and Jason and their little brother Charlie." "Nice to meet all you.""You too." they smiled.

"I'm going upstairs to clean up." Sonia smiled before leaving.

"Charlie why don't you go help Sonia.""Ok" he said jumping up and running after her.

"Lets go inside." I suggested. We all got up and I took Ambers hand. We walked in and sat down on the couch. Dan and Jason sat on the other couch and Josh and Jennifer sat on chairs while the other two sat on the floor.

"Amber you not still mad at me for how I acted when we where young are you?" Josh asked.

"What's it to you?" Amber asked. Josh got up and knelt down in front of her.

"Amber I'm sorry I was young and jealous.""Jealous!" Amber scoffed. "Jealous of what?""Dad gave you everything. You got all his attention. I only had him until I was four then he left us and found mom and then had you and you where everything to him. You where the one with the voice, the one that could dance, the one with the looks you had everything. I was a burden that got bad grades in school and was always in trouble.""Josh, you don't get it do you! You made my life a living hell! And don't call her mom she's not your mom she's mine! Just because you got so out of hand and your mom left you don't try claim mine!""I'm sorry. Amber just forgive me.""Forgive you! Try give me back all them years and that you hit me and took dad away from me! You got all the attention for years because of your bad behaviour then when I start getting it again he dies and now I have nothing!" she burst into tears and I pulled her into me.

"Shh Amber it's ok. Don't worry." Josh looked at me and I could see he was truly sorry.

"Sis-" he put his hand on her knee. "Don't call me that. And don't touch me!" she hit his hand away and jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs. I looked after her not knowing what to do. Josh sat on the couch beside me and put his head in his hands.

"I was hoping I could get her back, be the big brother I was meant to be. What am I going to do now?" he asked looking at me.

"How am I meant to know?" I spat. How could I like him after all he put her true.

"Nate, she has never trusted anyone. Never. You're the only one she's ever opened up too and you're the one who knows her best." I never knew that.

"Fine I'll talk to her." I got up and walked upstairs. I could hear her crying in her room. I took a deep breath and bit my cheek before I walked in. she was lying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow crying. She looked like a little kid after getting told off from their parent. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Amber please talk to me." she looked up at me. She sat up and I pulled her onto my lap.

"Baby, please just listen to him. He wants to make it up to you he wants to be a real big brother.""Why couldn't he do that when we where younger then?"

"You heard him he was jealous because you're the one with the voice, dance moves and looks and could you blame him your beautiful and have you seen him?" she start laughing and I smiled. "I knew I loved you for a reason." she smiled.

"Please Amber? For me?"

"Ok for you.""Thank you." I leaned in and kissed her.

"Come on lets get this over with." she stood up and took my hand. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked downstairs.

"Your lucky you have Nate to get me to talk to you or else I'd never talk to you again." she sighed sitting down.

"Amber thanks for talking to me again.""I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Nate.""That's enough for me."

"Fine say what you want.""Amber please let me back into your life. I want to be a real big brother and hurt anyone that ever hurts you and protect you from everything.""Josh, I'll let you back into my life but it seems that Nate has taken care of all them things. He was the one that helped me get over the bullied from high school, he helped me through dads death and he will help me through everything else that ever happens."

"And I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful that you had someone when I was such an idiot and didn't do all them things for you.""Josh I'm sorry for being a bitch to you.""Don't say sorry. You had a right to be that way after everything I done to you." he leaned in and hugged her.

"So is everything sorted yet I want to go to the Waffle House." Shane complained.

"Shane shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Is he always like that?" Josh whispered to me.

"Yeah, he's a bit slow." I whispered back.

"Ok lets go to waffle house." Josh smiled.

"I'm going to get my coat and Charlie." Amber said getting up."Will you get mine?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked out toward the cars and I was at the back with Josh.

"I know this is meant to be the other way round but if you ever hurt Amber again I will kill you and I know my brothers will help. Shane might be an idiot but when someone he loves is hurt he's not.""Ok I get it. Amber means a lot to you and I promise I will never hurt her again.""Thanks." I said patting his back.

"Here's your coat Nate." Amber said running up to me.

"Thanks baby." I kissed her head before pulling it on.

"Nate why are we going to Waffle House we just had breakfast." Charlie asked.

"Shane." I sighed.

"Uh. Shane!" he said running up to his and hitting his back.

We all climbed into the cars and drove down to Waffle House. When we got there not many people where there. We got a table and sat down. I put my arm resting on Amber's chair and Josh sat the other side of her.

"Does anyone want anything besides Shane?" Jason asked.

"Nope." we all said together.

"Can I take your order?" a woman asked.

"I'll have waffles with caramel and sprinkles please." Shane asked.

"Anything else?""No we're fine." Jason smiled.

"Ok." she walked away and we all looked at Shane.

"Sprinkles? What age are you? A four year old _girl_?" Jason asked.

"What? I like sprinkles."

"Rachel what do you see in him?" I asked.

"I find myself asking the same question." she laughed.

"Hey! Rachie that's mean.""Rachie!" Amber burst out laughing and was clutching onto her stomach. Shane glared at her which made her laugh even more.

"Here's your food." the waitress said putting Shane's food in front of him.

"Oh god that was hilarious." Amber sighed.

"Amber?" "Yeah Shane?"

"Shut up."

She picked a spoon up and threw it at him.

"Hey thanks I needed this." he picked it up and used it to pour caramel onto his waffle.

When Shane was finished we went back home only to find out the funeral would be tomorrow. My mom and dad rang and said they where on their way up and would stay in the hotel down the road. The rest of us continued to ring different family members for Sonia telling them about it. Emma and Amy had got on a plane over the day before and should be here soon. A lot of family members had got a plane over and where now at the house. Sonia never told us they where coming and when we got home they where all there.

"Hey." a soft voice said behind me. I turned around with Amber to see Emma and Amy standing there.

"Emma! Amy! I've missed you.""We missed you too. How you holding up?" Amy asked. Once Amber pulled out of their hug she took my hand and smiled up at me.

"I'm okay if it wasn't for Nate I would have broken down by now."

"Thanks Nate." Emma smiled.

"No problem girls." I smiled. "I'm going to go make sure Shane's not breaking anything." I smiled. I kissed Amber's head and walked off.

**Amber's POV**

"You two are so cute." Emma smiled.

"Emma shut up." I said nudging her.

"Oh guess what!" Amy gasped.

"What?"

"We're here till New Year.""Really?"

"Yeah isn't that great.""Yeah but after the funeral we're going back to New York.""Yeah and we have an apartment up there rented out.""Awesome!"

That night I had fun with the girls when the rest of my family went. We stayed up late until they had to go. I just had to prepare myself for tomorrow. Nate and I went to bed and I cuddled in his arms trying to block out the thoughts of the next day. I was not looking forward to it.

**Amazing? Awful? Love? Hate? **

**Tell me what you think in the review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. **

**This chapter was really hard to write. I was meant to have it up sooner but I got halfway through and had to take a break. I based this chapter on what happened at my uncles funeral a few days ago. Once I left it for a while I came back to it and now I'm very happy with what I wrote. Sorry if there's typos I couldn't bring myself to proof read it. ):**

The next morning I woke up in Nate's arms. I wiggled out of his arms and went downstairs. I met my mom, Rachel and Jennifer in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. "Amber will you set the table?" my mom asked.

"Sure." I took out ten plates and put the on the table. I got two extra chairs and then got knifes and forks.

"Girls go wake the boys." mom ordered. I walked upstairs and into my room, Nate was still fast asleep on the bed so I walked over and shock him.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah come on." he jumped up and ran into the spear room to wake Charlie we all went downstairs and sat at the table.

"I'm not hungry." I said playing with the food on my plate.

"Baby, please eat something you need it to keep your energy up for today.""But I don't want to eat it.""Just eat some bacon and toast.""Fine." I start eating it while the others ate there's.

"Guys I need you to carry the coffin. I need you four to carry it and then two of Anthony's friends will too." mom said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dave and John." "Oh their here?""Yeah." I nodded and finished my breakfast. I got up and headed up to my room to change. I got into my black dress and left my hair down and applied some make-up. Nate's suite was in Jason's room so he wouldn't be coming in. I walked over to my window and stared out. I looked out at the little kids riding their bikes down the road laughing and smiling. Then I watched women out with their friends walking their dogs down the side walk. I watched life go by and everyone seemed to be happy besides me. A long black limo pulled up outside the house and I didn't bulge. The news came on in the radio in the background and I listened while I looked out.

_Today Amber Johnson will bury her father who died of a heart attack only days ago. No one has seen Connect Three or Amber since the news of the death and they are all staying in Amber's house. Connect Threes manager is here to ask us a favour. _

"_Hello John, what would you like to say?""I would like to ask all paparazzi and fans to stay away from the funeral and let Amber mourn over her father. I know Amber very well, she's a very kind person and this shouldn't have happened to her. Nate rang me last night begging that no one comes today and let Amber say goodbye to her father. He said she is very upset along with himself and the rest of Connect Three."_

"_Ok you heard it guys. If you're a fan and happen to see them leave them alone. Let Amber have this terrible day to herself and don't make it worse. All paparazzi have promised they would stay away so lets hope they keep the promise."_

As I looked out the window I watched Shane go out and talk to the driver. Behind me I heard footsteps come into my room.

"Amber, we have to go." Nate said.

"I don't want too."

"I know you don't but if you don't go you'll never forgive yourself this is your chance to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye." I said sharply turning around to look at him. "He didn't deserve to die. He was a good man and never did anything to hurt anyone why did he have to die? Why Nate?" I hit his chest in anger while I cried.

"I don't know baby. I wish there was something I could do but there isn't.""Your right Nate. Your money cant bring my dad back, your fame, your band nothing can bring him back. Nothing!"

"I'm sorry baby please." he begged tears forming in his own eyes.

"I miss him Nate. I want my daddy back. I wish I was the little girl that would sleep in his lap and cry about my cut but now he's gone.""It's ok. Don't worry everything will be ok." he pulled me into his chest and let me cry into him. My tears soaked through his expensive suite but he didn't care.

"Lets go." I sobbed. Nate took my hand and we walked out. We went out to the limo and climbed in. The others all looked at me and I closed my eyes trying to block out the tears.

When the car pulled up to a stop we where at the funeral home. We got out and everyone was already there saying goodbye to my dad. My mom went in and I looked at Nate.

"Will you come with me?" I asked. "Ok." he swallowed hard before we walked in. people where in there crying their eyes out. The others all came in behind me and we walked up. Everyone cleared the way to let me in. The minute I seen him lying in the coffin I start crying. He was lying there looking so peaceful. His eyes shut and his hands together as if he was praying. He was wearing his favourite suite and his dickey bow that mom hated but he loved it so much. I bent over the coffin and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy and I'm going to miss you so much." I sobbed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Nate. I turned around and hugged his torso tightly crying into his chest again. He rubbed my back and buried his head in my hair.

"It's ok. Its going to be ok." he whispered over and over into my hair.

"Sorry people your going to need to head over to the church." a guy came in with a stand to put the coffin on. Nate whipped my tears away once more and we walked outside to see Shane shouting at someone.

"Do you not have any respect! Her dad just died. Jeez get outta here will you!" he yelled at some paparazzi. There was only one of them. Nate put his arms protectively around my waist and pulled my closer. The guy ignored Shane and start taking photo's of me crying. Nate's hand reached up and whipped them away then kissed my cheek. We climbed into the limo and it start driving to the church.

"Jeez the nerve of him coming!" Shane grumbled.

"Shane let it go." Nate said.

"I know but come on. Leave Amber alone for a day. How hard is it to ask?"

"Shane just shut up." Nate sighed putting his arm around me. I looked out the window to see we where just here. The car pulled up and we all climbed out. Nate pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"I have to go." he whispered. I nodded and he walked off. I stood in between Rachel and Danielle as I watched the guys walk over to the car and pull my dads coffin out. Nate and Shane where in the front with Josh and Jason behind them and Dave and John at the back. They walked by us with the coffin and I burst into tears. Rachel pulled me into her and I cried. Once the boys walked in I followed. I took Jennifer's hand and we walked to the front of the church. We sat in the front row beside my mom and Danielle and Rachel sat behind us. When the guys put the coffin down I motioned for Nate to sit with me. He came over and took my hand. Josh sat down beside him and the priest started the mass.

"We are gathered here to say goodbye to Anthony Johnson. He was a friend, a husband and a father for a lot of people. Today I will send Anthony up to heaven to live with his mother and father and to ask him to watch down on all of us here today."

Nate handed me a tissue and I cried into it.

"Now we have Anthony's daughter Amber up." I whipped my eyes and walked up. I hadn't prepared what I would say because I wanted to say what was in my heart and that wasn't something you could prepare.

"My dad was one of the best men I knew. What ever I wanted he would make sure I got it. You might call me spoilt but I'm really not because I never asked for anything you could buy. Every sunny day my dad would bring me and my brother Josh out to the garden and play football. I never like the game but I played it for him then he would play tea party with me." I laughed. "I remember the time I was only five and he helped me built a tree house. I asked if I could hammer and he agreed a pretty stupid thing to do but he did because it would make me happy. I ended up hitting his thumb but he just laughed it off and said that would hurt in the morning. My dad was a quiet man, yes he had many friends but he would rather spend time with me and my mom and Josh when he was over. The last thing he said was that what ever I do he will be proud of me and I'm going to do everything I can to make him proud. He doesn't want us to sit here and cry that he's gone he wants us to celebrate all the great memories we all have with him. No one will have the same memories and I'm sure every memory is great." I whipped some tears away and everyone clapped for me. I walked back down to Nate and he kissed my head.

"That was great." he whispered.

"Now we ask people to join us in the grave year where we will burry Anthony." the priest came over and shook each of our hands before walking off. People start coming up to us one by one to say how sorry they are for our loss.

After nearly an hour we got up and went back to the limo. I put my head on Nate's shoulder and sighed when I saw the cemetery out the window.

"Will this day ever end?" I asked no one really.

My door was opened and we all climbed out. It was freezing out here. I held onto Nate's arm trying to heat up. He pulled my hand off his arm and slipped out of his blazer putting it on me.

"Your going to be cold.""Baby, I'm not cold." I pulled the jacket tightly around me and Nate put his arm around my waist. We walked over to the grave and everyone moved to let us up the front. The car came with the coffin and men pulled it out. The priest said some things then the coffin was lowered into the grave. I began crying again which I didn't think was possible after crying so much. I held a rose tightly in my arm then leaned over the grave.

"I'll miss you dad." I dropped the rose and watched it fall. A single tear drop fell down with it and I tightly closed my eyes. Nate pulled my back by the waist then my mom leaned forward. She couldn't find her voice so she silently dropped her rose. Then it was Josh's turn. He knelt down on the ground and looked down.

"I wish I spent more time with you instead of wasting it." he dropped the rose then stood back up.

Nate walked up and dropped his rose "I wish I had more time to get to know you." he sighed then stepped back to me.

"You where like my dad." Rachel dropped her rose then stood beside me. I took her hand and squeezed it. Rachel's dad had left when she was a baby and she grew up with her brother being her dad figure but she treated my dad as hers.

Jason, Danielle, Jennifer and Shane stepped up and dropped there roses next. After that everyone start saying different things and dropping hand full's of muck in. When it was finished men start shovelling muck into it filling up the hole.

Nate took my hand and we start walking back to the limo. On the way Charlie ran up to me and hugged me around the waist.

"You okay Amber?" he asked looking up at me.

"I will be." I smiled at him.

"I hope so. I miss the chirpy Amber that tells Shane off." he said putting his head on my chest. I laughed at him then his mom and dad walked over.

"Amber I hope your ok." Denise said.

"I'm getting there."

"Are you going back to New York?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can stay in my house much longer it hurts me just to stay there anyway my mom's moving in with my brother.""Oh Nate told me about that.""Really?" I asked looking up at Nate.

"What she asked?" he shrugged his shoulder causing me to give my first real smile. Leave it to Nate to make me smile again.

"Anyway. Do you wanna come back to my house? We're all going back just a few snacks nothing big.""Sure we'd love to."

We all walked to the car park then went our separate ways. When we got in the others where all waiting on us.

"Your mom's gone to the hotel with Dave for a while." Jason told me.

"Ok." I smiled. I was happy that my mom wasn't going to be upset that she would get on with the fact that he was gone and I would try do the same. We pulled up at the house and I let us all in. Charlie ran in a few minutes later and Denise and Kevin followed.

"Is your mom okay?" Denise asked.

"Yeah she went to a hotel my dads friends are staying at.""Oh that's good.""Yeah it's great." I smiled.

"Now where's this brother of yours?"

"Oh I'll get him now." I turned around and looked for Josh. "Hey Josh come here for a second." I called.

"Yeah?" he asked when he came over.

"These are Nate's parents, Denise and Kevin." I gestured to them.

"Oh nice to meet you." Josh smiled.

"Amber quick come look at this." Jason called from the living room. I walked in and sat down on Nate's lap.

_We have got some photo's from the funeral. A paparazzi went to the funeral and Shane Grey start shouting at him to have a bit of respect. He told him to leave but the man stayed put. He got photo's of Amber and Nate coming out together and photo's of Nate whipping away Amber's tears. It seems that Nate is a very good fiancé as he ran off the set of an interview when Amber was crying. The photographer followed them to the mass and it seems that the Connect Three boys carried the casket. We will not show these photo's as we have respect for Amber and her family. The guy that went to the funeral was not so lucky. He was fired from his company and now everyone seems to be hating him. Girls have been texting in saying all they hope Amber will be ok and to pass on the message that they have sent her some emails. So Amber if your listening to this you need to check your inbox._

"So Shane it worked shouting at that guy." Nate laughed.

"What? He deserved all he got.""I agree Shane but you cant go around shouting at people." Denise frowned.

"Sorry mom."

"Do you have your laptop?" I whispered in Nate's ear.

"It's upstairs." he whispered back.

"Guys I'll be right back." I smiled getting up and walking upstairs. I pulled Nate's laptop from his bag and sat down on my bed. I signed into my email account and was shocked when I saw how many emails I had 210! I clicked the first one open and read it.

_Sorry to hear about your dad. Love your music please make another CD._

I opened tons more and looked through them. A lot of them said the same things. I heard the door squeak open and I looked up to see Nate coming in. He came over and sat beside me.

"You okay?""Yeah." I smiled.

"What have they said?""Much the same things; sorry about your loss, cant wait for the wedding, cant wait to see some baby Grey's."

"Well they wont have to wait long. Danielle's about to pop.""Nate!" I hit his shoulder and he laughed.

"There's the Amber I loved and have missed. I missed your smile, your laugh, the way your face light's up every time you learn new information." he pushed the laptop off my lap and onto the bed then pulled me into his lap.

"I've missed how when you feel scared or lonely you look around the room to find me. I miss how your eye's light up every time you see me. I miss how you joke around with Shane and how close you are to Jason. I miss the motherly side of you when your with Charlie. I miss the feel of your lips against mine when you smile. I miss how your eyes go teary when ever I say something stupid that you find cute just like now. I miss my Amber. The one who always has a smile on her face even when I wake her up with only five minutes to get ready, I miss my Amber who covers her mouth when she smiles even though she's covering her beautiful smile. I miss her and I hope she comes back to me soon."

"Nate I love you. Take my pain away and I promise you that you will have your Amber back."

"How can I do that?""Kiss me Nate. Kiss me so hard that I forget everything that has happened over the pass few days." I didn't have to ask him a second time. He pressed his lips to mine and put his hand at the back of my neck to push our heads closer together. He lay back on the bed so I was on top of him. He had his other hand on my lower back pushing us closer together. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. His hand was still under me and pushed me into his abdomen. I hooked my legs around his waist and he deepened the kiss. Our tongues moved in a dance and his hand slipped up my dress and rested on my thigh. He circled his thumb on it. I opened his shirt buttons and he broke the kiss to help me pull it off him. His lips came crashing down onto mine and I moaned into the kiss.

"We have to stop." Nate breathed pulling back.

"I agree." he kissed my cheek then got off me. He picked his shirt up and pulled it back on. He buttoned it up and stuffed it back into his pants. I walked over to the mirror and picked my brush up and ran it through my hair. Once I was sure that it was ok Nate took my hand and we walked downstairs.

"Where were you two?" Shane asked. Once his mom and dad turned around to look at us he winked.

"Amber was a bit upset so I was trying to calm her down." Nate said easily.

"Sure." Shane dragged out the r. I knew this was gonna be questioned once everyone was gone. I felt better now. I felt as if now that I had said goodbye to my dad I could move on with my life but that I would always remember him and remember all the times we had together.

**Amazing? Awful? Love? Hate? **

**Tell me what you think in the review. **


	30. Authors Note

Sorry I didn't update life's being crazy now. :/

First I visited my Nan with my boyfriend and we got snowed in and had to stay a few days.

Then I went back to school and have tons of work.

My friends have being having some trouble and I needed to help them and last I'm buying a house and I'm always out looking. 

I don't think I will be updating this story for a while since I'm busy with school and I get more reviews and readers for my other story and I think I will concentrate on that for a while.

So sorry guys I really don't want to spend my time on this when hardly anyone reviews :/

I really am sorry ):


	31. Chapter 30

When I woke up next morning I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I went in Josh was sitting at the island with a book in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at photo's." I pulled the stool beside him out and sat down. He pushed the book towards me and pointed to a photo.

"I remember this day. Dad just helped me build a go-kart and he didn't want you to be alone so he made you get the tools." I smiled remembering that and how I could lift some of them. He turned the page over to look at some of Josh and dad at a baseball game. Josh was only about five and dad had him on his shoulders while they smiled happily together. He turned to the next page and there was a photo of me when I was five curled up in my dads lap fast asleep. I start crying when I saw this but I didn't let Josh notice. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I rested my head on Nate's chest. He leaned over and looked down at me. Suddenly his arms let go of me and he went spun my chair around.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked. Josh looked at me and noticed I was crying.

"I just got emotional looking at photo's.""Don't worry it's ok." he wiped away my tears and kissed my head.

"Today is going to get a lot more emotional today." Josh muttered. We looked at him and he looked up. "You didn't hear? We've to go to the layer and read the will.""Are you kidding me? I want this to be over Christmas is in three days and its already going to be bad enough.""Sorry sis but we have to."

"What time?" he pushed his sleeve up and looked at his watch.

"An hour." I nodded and got up to make some breakfast. Nate beat me to it and start pulling out pans and making some bacon and then put toast into the toaster.

When it was finished he pulled three plates out and put the bacon on each of them then put more toast in. Soon he was finished and handed out our plate. The three of us sat in silence. Josh was still looking through photos and I was lost in thoughts.

"Amber." Nate nudged my side and I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You where staring into space while eating." I looked down to see my breakfast was finished.

"Oh.""Why don't you get ready to go. Josh already went to collect your mom. I'll clean these up." "Thanks." I kissed his cheek and jumped up and walked upstairs. I searched through my wardrobe and decided on a simple pair of skinny jeans, white and red top, black converse and a black waistcoat. I got changed then curled my hair. I pushed my side fringe to the side and clipped it back. I put some make-up on then Josh knocked on my door before coming in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Nearly." I picked up the mascara and start putting some on.

"You sure you don't want Nate to come? I think you would be better off.""No Josh I'll be okay. I cant depend on Nate for everything.""Your not. Amber he understands, our dad has just died its not easy. Nate wants to help you why else would he want to marry you? Because he wants to be there with you through the ups and the downs."

"I know Josh but it's not easy for him. You didn't see me yesterday I freaked out and start blaming him and hitting on him. I cant keep doing this to him so today I'm doing it alone.""Ok fine but I think you'd be better off with him coming."

"I'm ready." he nodded and we headed out. I went into the living room to see everyone sitting on the couches. Danielle Jennifer and Rachel where in a full on conversation while Nate Jason and Shane sat talking about something else. I walked over to Nate and he stood up beside me.

"You going?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips locked and moved together. I heard Shane couch and we pulled back. Nate glared at him while I kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys." I smiled waving at everyone as I walked outside. Josh kissed Jen and followed me out. We climbed into his car and he headed towards the hotel my mom was staying at. I pulled my phone out to call her and say we where out front.

"Mom?""Are you here?""Yeah we're out front.""Ok I'll be down now.""Ok bye." I hung up and Josh turned up the radio. A few minutes later mom walked out the door and climbed in the car. Josh drove off once mom got in. The agency wasn't far away from the hotel so it didn't take long to get there.

When we got there we where let in straight away.

"It's nice to meet you again Mrs. Johnson." Mr. Doyle said shaking my mom's hand.

"If you would like to sit down and get started." he motioned to the chairs and we all sat down. I didn't know what to expect so I sat down and listened intently.

"This is the will reading of Anthony Johnson on the 20th of December at 1:30 pm." the man said.

"I Anthony Johnson leave my son Josh Johnson my valuable football equipment that he has always wanted and $100,000 dollars and my car." Josh's eye's went wide as a woman in the corner pulled out my dads old football equipment and handed them to Josh.

"Moving on, I would like to give my daughter Amber Johnson the money I saved up for her as a child, which amounts to the sum of $600,000 for her and Nate to buy a big house. I want her to know that I am proud of her and to follow her dreams to be a singer. If you have children it will work out if it's meant to be. I also give her, her old guitars and books." the woman came over and handed me three tiny guitars that I had when I was younger then she handed me some books. I opened one to see they where my old music books. Tears welled up in my eyes and Josh pulled me into a hug. I whipped them away and sat back up.

"And lastly to my wonderful wife. Thank you for being there with me through all the bad and good times I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I give you the rest of my money, a grand sum of $1,000,000 and my mothers jewellery. I want you to sell the house and buy something smaller but I know Josh will take you in." the woman came over with the jewellery and handed them to my mom. She smiled weakly at them and looked up at Mr. Doyle.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"My pleasure. The money will be transferred into your accounts in a few days we just need to confirm the transaction." we thanked him once more before getting up to leave. We climbed into Josh's car and I sat in the back alone. I picked up one of the books and looked inside the front cover. Written there was:

_Amber's songbook age 6_

In my dad's messy scroll. I opened the first page and looked at the song.

_What happened to the good days?_

_The days we got along?_

_The days we would sing this song?_

_The days you would hold me and tell me you loved me?_

_Ohhhh._

_You where my brother._

_But then you turned _

_into a monster._

_Ohhh_

_You told me you hated me _

_That you never loved me_

_That I was a monster_

_But all along _

_It was you_

_It was you_

_It was you_

_It was you-u-u _

_You'd come in my room_

_And tear it apart_

_Tell me I didn't deserve it_

_Why did hate me? _

_When you told me you loved me?_

_I always thought you would be there for me. _

_But I was wrong. _

I sang the song under my breath and had tears in my eye's by the time I finished it. I knew it was about Josh and all the things he did to me. I never finished it I think I got too upset so I just left it. I couldn't look at it anymore so I put the book down and picked up the smallest guitar. Carved into the neck was Amber Johnson age 4. I held it in my arms and tried playing it. It was so small it could be classed as a ukulele. The next guitar I picked up had Amber Johnson age 6. The next one was age 10 the next three where all the same size with different designs on them.

"Want to go out for lunch?" Josh asked.

"Um, I'm not really up to it do you think you could drop me home?" I asked.

"You okay sweetie?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not up to going out for lunch but you can go have fun." she nodded and Josh pulled up outside the house.

"Will you send Jen out?" Josh asked. I nodded and jumped out of the car. I walked into the living room and Jason was in the middle of a fight with Shane over who won a game on the Wii.

"Jen my mom and Josh are going out for lunch and Josh wants you to go."

"Ok see you later guys." she jumped up and hugged me on the way out. Nate looked up and me and jumped up to help me put some of the guitars down.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Um, I guess my dad kept all my old guitars and books." I shrugged.

"Seriously this was yours?" he picked up the old guitar and start playing it. I smiled at he, he looked so cute playing with it.

"Yeah turn it over." he turned it over and read the writing on the back.

"You could play when you where four?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"No I used to bring it ever where and play it but it never sounded like a song just a racket. But this one" I picked up the one I got when I was six "this is the one I start playing with. I went to lessons when I was five." he put down the guitars and pulled me into him seeing I had tears in my eyes.

"You've always wanted to sing haven't you?" he asked. I nodded against his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"Then do it. I know you brought that CD out but it doesn't count it only has like 6 songs on it. Bring out a bigger one a better one. Follow your dreams Amber. I followed mine and I don't want you to stop following yours because of me.""What about our future?" I whispered.

**Nate's POV**

"What about our future?" she whispered against my neck.

I pulled her away from my body and looked into her eyes. There where black marks down her face from where her mascara ran.

"Future? It's called our future for a reason Amber. Follow you dreams and whatever happens in the future happens." she nodded and I knew this wasn't the end of it.

"But what about children and tours how will we see each other?"

"We can make sure that our tours and set so that when your on tour I can go with you and when I'm on tour you can come. As for children, when we get married we're getting a separate tour bus from the others so there will be more room and enough room for a baby."

"You have this all planned don't you?" she smirked.

"Not really, I just taught of that there. Amber you cant plan your life, you never know when something's going to change nothings set in stone so just go along with it and enjoy what you have." she smiled and jumped onto me wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I love you, Nathanial." she whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"And I love you too. And I love when you call me Nathanial." I felt her smile beside me and she kissed just under my jam making me moan.

"Jeez, guys you now we don't want to hear that!" Jason yelled from the living room. Amber jumped down and smirked at me. She knew the effect she had on me and she loved it.

"I'm going upstairs for a while." she kissed my cheek and picked up some books from the ground and a guitar before going upstairs. I watched her as she walked up then went into the living room.

"Jeez I guess you couldn't wait for the wedding?" Shane laughed. I punched his arm and sat on the couch to watch TV.

A while later I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I heard a voice float down the stairs into the kitchen and I followed it up to Amber's room. I listened outside her door as she sang.

_What happened to the good days?_

_The days we got along?_

_The days we would sing this song?_

_The days you would hold me and tell me you loved me?_

_Ohhhh._

_You where my brother._

_But then you turned _

_into a monster._

_Ohhh_

_You told me you hated me _

_That you never loved me_

_That I was a monster_

_But all along _

_It was you_

_It was you_

_It was you_

_It was you-u-u _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_You'd come in my room_

_And tear it apart_

_Tell me I didn't deserve it_

_Why did hate me? _

_When you told me you loved me?_

_I always thought you would be there for me. _

_But I was wrong. _

_What happened to the good days?_

_The days we got along?_

_The days we would sing this song?_

_The days you would hold me and tell me you loved me?_

_Ohhhh._

_It took a long time_

_But then you changed_

_Back to who you used to be. _

_I never taught I would meet you again_

_But now I'm happy _

_That I was told to forgive you._

_Never go_

_Never go_

_Never go,_

_Back to who you used to be_

_I love the new you and want you to stay_

_I never told you but_

_I love you._

When she finished I slowly pushed the door open and walked in. She looked up at me and smiled.

"That was amazing." I smiled.

"I love you."

I laughed lightly and crossed the room and sat on her bed. I sat down behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My song book from when I was six.""You seriously wrote songs when you where six?""Yeah but these one's are all about how much Josh hurt me.""Will you sing one?"

"Ok but this one hasn't been finished but it's my favourite." I nodded and she start singing the song I had heard downstairs. She never finished it and turned her head lightly to look at my reaction.

"You did not write that when you where six.""I did!" she protested.

"What? Did you start your period early?" her cheeks went red hearing me say that and she slapped my hand. "No baby, seriously kids don't have that much emotion in them.""They do when your getting bullied by their older brother. Nate look at that writing you can see I was six.""Ok I agree with that but seriously? It's like whoa!"

"You think its good?""It's amazing I heard you singing it when I came up and it was finished then.""Yeah I was trying to finish it. I'm trying to make it so that it tells that Josh went back into being himself.""Well that was amazing." I pointed to the writing at the end of the page with her new lyrics.

"You think it sounds good." I nodded and start singing the song so she could hear it.

"I like it." she smiled when I finished.

"Why don't you put it on your new album?" I asked.

"I think I will."

"Good people will love it.""Nate?""Yeah baby?""Can we go home?"

"Do you not want to spend Christmas with your mom?""I do but I need to get out of this house.""Ok I'll go tell the others and we can all pack.""Ok I'll start."

"Ok." I kissed her cheek and got up. I headed downstairs and went into the living room. Everyone was sprawled out on the couches watching TV.

"Guy's go pack. We're going home tonight." I said walking it.

"Seriously that's a pain in the butt." Shane complained. I picked up a cushion and hit him with it. Everyone got up and started to get ready. I headed back up to Amber and helped her pack the stuff away. When I finished I walked down to Shane and made him clean the living room since he made all the mess. I cleaned the kitchen with Rachel then we fixed up the living room after Shane cleaned all the rubbish and dirt out.

We all sat down and relaxed while we waited for the others to get home. We where finally getting to go home again and enjoy a great Christmas together.

**Hey Guys. **

**So if I don't get a few reviews for this chapter I might stop writing it. :/ I don't like doing it but I don't want to waist me time doing it and getting no response when I know a lot of you read it. **

**Anyway I'll be nice and give you a short spoiler of the next chapter. **

"_Jason! Guy's quick!" Rachel shouted running out to us. We all scrambled to our feet trying to find out what was happening when…_

**I know I'm mean, cliff-hanger. Anyway if you want to find out what happens then please review. **

**Erika xxx**


	32. Chapter 31

**It's a chapter I've been waiting to write. I was looking forward to writing it for ages but I've been doing exams the last two weeks so I was to busy to write it. **

**I'll let you read it now XD Hope you enjoy it. I did.**

Later that night after we said goodbye to everyone we headed to the airport and got onto the private jet. We where all told to sit in our seats by the pilot while we took off. I was looking out the window and Nate took my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I looked across his chest and out the window I watched as the jet left the runway and I watched at the land got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it anymore and all I could see was white clouds. The sign beeped telling us we could take our seat belts off and walk around. I pulled mine off and Nate pulled me into his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his on mine. Not long later we where both in a peaceful sleep. It was late at night so the jet was quiet because everyone was tired and wanted to sleep.

I don't know what time it was but a while later I woke up and Nate was humming a song beside me.

"Jason! Guys quick!" Rachel shouted running out to us. We all scrambled to our feet trying to find out what was happening. We walked out to the smaller compartment on the jet to see Danielle on the ground and a pool of water on the ground.

"Did she wet herself?" Shane asked. Nate whacked hit across the head.

"No you douche she's in labour."I looked at Jason to see him standing there with his eyes wide.

"Jase go sit on the floor with her." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and kneeled down beside her. He took her hand in his and tried to calm her down. "Rachel go calm her down. Shane go get a wet towel to keep her cold and Nate get her a bottle of water." they nodded and ran off to do as I asked. I walked up to the front of the jet and knocked on the pilots door.

"Come in." he called. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi Amber is everything ok?" he asked.

"How long will be left on the flight?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes he said looking at a clock.""Any way to speed it up?" I asked hopeful.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Dan's in labour.""I'm on it." he pressed some different buttons and the jet jerked forward sending me stumbling backwards. Once I was used to the speed again I stood up probable.

"Where's the emergency phone?" I asked.

"On that wall." he pointed to the wall opposite me and I walked over to it. I pulled the phone out and dialled 911.

"Hello operator speaking what's your problem?" a woman on the other line asked.

"Hello my friend is in labour." I said.

"What's your address and we'll send an ambulance?" she asked.

"That's the problem we're on our way home and we're on a plane.""Oh one minute and I'll put you through to a hospital." I waited a minute and then I heard a woman with a calm voice.

"Don't worry. How long is left?" I looked at Steve the pilot and he mouthed 20-30 minutes.

"Around 20 minutes.""Ok we'll have an ambulance waiting. Is it New York private station?" she asked.

"Yes what will we do in the mean time?"

"Make sure she's calm so the baby wont get stressed and make her drink plenty of fluids.""Ok thank you."

"What's her name so I can get some things ready for her room.""Danielle Grey. Could she please have a private room?""Is that the one married to the guy from Connect Three?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Of course Mrs. Grey can have a private room.""Thank you." I said before hanging up.

"Thanks Steve." I said before running back out to the others.

"Jay, bring her in and put her on a chair." he picked her up and brought her into the living room part of the jet. He lay her down on the couch and knelt down beside her taking her hand again. "Shane give me that cloth." he handed it to me and I rested it on Dan's head.

"Dan don't worry. We land in about 20 minutes an ambulance will be waiting. I got you a private room. The nurse said relax or the baby will get stressed and drink some water." Nate handed her the water and she took it eagerly drinking half of the bottle in one go. I picked her head up and sat down putting it in my lap. I dabbed her face with the cloth cooling her down.

"Thanks guys." she breathed out.

"Don't worry about it Dan." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah because you are giving us a new Grey." Shane smiled.

"Thanks Shane." she laughed. "You should call it Shane if it's a boy and it will probable come out singing.""Yes Shane because babies cant talk when their born but yes they can sing." Nate rolled his eyes at Shane. "They can seriously sing?" Shane asked getting exited.

"Yes Shane." Nate laughed.

"Nate shut up, no Shane the baby wont be able to talk for at least a year so it cant sing." I sighed.

"Jeez, Nate thanks for getting my hopes up." Shane sulked sitting on a chair.

"Shane stop sulking. Danni's having a baby so just for once stop sulking and think about her!" Rachel snapped.

"Whoa, Rach where did that come from?" Nate asked as Shane glared at Rachel.

"I'm sick of him he only cares about himself even when Danielle's going through all this." She sighed.

"Rach, calm down." I sighed she was so heavy headed and got angry easily.

"Sorry." she sighed.

"Guy's sit down and fasten your seatbelts we're about to land." Steve called over the intercom. Jason helped Danielle sit up and buckled her seatbelt. We all sat down in our places and got ready to land.

A few minutes later the jet landed onto the runway. It stopped quickly and Jason and Nate helped Danielle off. Steve told us to go to the hospital and he would bring our bags to our apartment. Men got out of the ambulance and put Danielle on a stretcher Jason went with her and we got into Nate's Jeep that was waiting for us.

"Shane seriously, don't start sulking again think about how this is a big day for Jason and Danielle." Rachel said as we drove to the hospital. Nate just steered straight ahead while I looked out the window. He held my hand in one of his while we drove and we just ignored the two in the back.

"I'm sorry Rach, I wont I promise."

"Good." Nate pulled into the parking lot and quickly parked the car. We jumped out and ran through the doors.

"Danielle Grey." Nate said as a young girl stared up at him in a star stuck face.

"Y-yes just down the hall to your left." come on Nate said taking my hand and trying to run.

"Nate I cant run in heels." I sighed.

"Come on baby just try."

"I cant." the girl watched us closely.

"Fine." he picked me up and ran down the hall. I looked back at the girl and laughed at her face. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes where big.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asked as he ran.

"Her face.""Yeah it was funny at how star struck she was." he chuckled. He put me on the ground and we walked through the doors. Danielle was lying on a bed and Jason was sitting on the side of the bed with her.

"Hey guys." Jason smiled.

"How's everything?" I asked.

"I'm only four centimetres dilated the nurse said this will be a long wait." Danni sighed throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Don't worry Dan it will all be worth it in the end." Nate smiled picking her hand up and kissing the back of it.

"I know but I want my baby here already." she pouted.

"Shut up you at least your having a baby." I laughed.

"Sounds like someone wants a baby." Jason smirked.

"Theirs plenty here I don't think anyone will notice if I rob one." I smiled.

"Nate you better hurry the wedding up your girl wants a baby." Jason laughed.

"What ever my girl wants she gets." Nate said kissing my neck from behind and wrapping his arms around me.

"Nathanial not till after the wedding.""Aw but Jason she wants it now." Nate smirked.

"So where's Shane and Rachel?" I asked changing the subject.

"Gone to the cafeteria to get some food." Dan smiled knowing I wanted the subject changed.

"I'm hungry too. Do you guys want anything?" Nate asked.

"Can you get me a bagel?" Danni asked.

"Sure." I laughed "Jason?" "Bagel sounds good." he smiled.

"Ok we'll be back soon." Nate wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out. We walked down to the cafeteria and saw Rachel and Shane sitting at a table.

"Hey guys." I smiled as we walked over to them.

"You sitting with us?" Shane asked "It's going to be a long night we thought we should get something to eat."

"No we're getting Danni and Jason some food too so we'll just bring it up to them and eat it there.""Oh ok." "See you guys in a while." I smiled as we walked over to the queue. We put our food on trays and went to pay. Nate paid for the food and we headed back to the room. When we went in there was a nurse there checking on Danielle.

"Nate, Amber this is Michelle our nurse this is Nate and Amber." Jason smiled introducing us.

"Hi." we smiled at her.

"Ah so you're the famous Nate Grey, Brittany just told me she seen." The nurse laughed.

"I'm guessing that Brittany is the girl at the reception?" Nate chucked.

"The very one. She's a big fan of Connect Three.""It's great to meet fans." we put the trays down on the table on wheels.

"I'll check back on you in a little while." the nurse smiled at Danielle.

"Nice meeting you." she smiled at us before leaving. We pushed the tray up towards Danielle and she sat up. I sat down on the bed and Nate sat behind me.

"You should request a bigger bed." Nate laughed. "Yes Nate this is a hospital not a hotel." Danni laughed.

"Just saying." he chuckled leaning across me and reaching for his food. We all start eating our food. When we finished Nate brought the rubbish out and put it in a bin.

"Amber, could you ring my mom and dad and Jason's?" Danni asked.

"Yeah sure. Jay aren't your parents still over at my house?" "Yeah, but they'll come back on the jet.""Oh okay." I got up and walked outside to Nate.

"Phone please?" I asked holding my hand out for his phone smiling at him. He took it out of his pocket then went to hand it to me before pulling back.

"For what?" he asked with one eyebrow raised in the cutest way ever.

"I need to ring parents.""Oh okay." he handed me the phone and we sat down on the bench across from the room. I looked through his contacts and found Danielle's parents. I clicked ring and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" "Mrs. Robinson?" I asked.

"Yes who is this?" "Amber, Danni's friend.""Oh hello Amber.""Um Danielle asked me to ring you. She's in labour right now.""Really? Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can.""No need to hurry the nurses said she could be a few hours before she's fully dilated.""Thank you Amber. I'll be there soon.""Ok bye Mrs. Robinson." I hung up the phone then called Denise.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Denise? It's Amber Danielle's in labour." I told her.

"Oh really? Is there a jet here?" "Yes Jason sent it right back so it should be there now.""Ok tell them I'll be there as soon as I can we'll leave now.""Ok but no need to worry this could take a few hours.""Ok thanks honey I'll see you soon.""Bye Denise." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Nate. I yawned and Nate put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Why don't you get some sleep? It's late." he said looking at me.

"Promise to wake me if anything happens.""Well I wont know either I'm staying right here with you." "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him before putting my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and I went asleep.

A while later I woke up when I felt Nate move. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you." he said leaning down to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Brittany wanted an autograph I was getting my sharpie." I looked over and saw Brittany.

"Hi I'm Brittany" she smiled."I'm Amber." I smiled back.

"I love your music. I bought you album. Are you making a new one?" "Yes but it wont be until some time after the wedding." she smiled and nodded at me. Nate signed the page for her and she asked me to sign it. I took the sharpie and page from Nate and signed it handing it back to her. I handed Nate the sharpie and he smiled at Brittany.

"Do you have to back to work now?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes." she sighed.

"You could hang out here with us." he offered.

"Nate your going to get her fired.""It's not that busy it's like what 4 in the morning there's not much a receptionist can do at 4 in the morning.""If your not busy you can stay with us." I smiled at her.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." we smiled.

"Thanks." I yawned again and sighed.

"How far along is she now?" I asked.

"6 centimetres.""Seriously? I wish that baby would hurry up." Nate pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever being to our concerts?" Nate asked Brittany.

"No I tried but I couldn't get them.""Well if you want we could send you tickets and passes to the next one.""Yeah you can have some for mine too." I smiled.

"Your going on tour?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah after the next album.""Awesome. You guys are so nice. Usually popstars are obnoxious.""Not us" Nate laughed.

"Oh Nate did your parents get here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Their in there with Danni's parents and Shane and Mitchie.""Their all in there?" I asked.

"Yeah it looks kinda freaky their all spread around the room asleep."

"Well I'm staying out here." I laughed. We talked to Brittany for a while later before she had to go to work. We got her address before she left then I sighed into Nate's chest.

"Amber this time sleep longer." "I cant sleep sitting up for long."

"Neither can I so we're lying down." I looked on the floor and noticed a small blown up mat.

"What's this?"

"A nurse got it for us to sleep on. This is the only room on this corridor so no one will be coming down here."

"Good, now lets go to bed I'm exhausted." I got up and lay down on the bed and Nate lay behind me. The bed really was small Nate had to wrap his arms around my waist so we didn't fall off. I pulled the covers over us and wished Nate goodnight before falling fast asleep.

A few hours later I woke up and Nate was still asleep. The sun was streaming in the window and the hospital was busy. People where rushing in and out of rooms. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:30.

"Nate." I said patting his hand that was still wrapped around me.

"Um." he mumbled.

"We have to get up.""Just another 10 minutes.""No Nate come on they might need to take Danni out soon."

"Fine." he said stretching his arms. We got up and nurses came in and took our bed away. We walked in the room and saw Shane, Mitchie and Charlie where still asleep.

"They get to sleep and I don't." Nate complained.

"Oh gosh you two look exhausted." Denise sighed.

"I am." Nate sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap. I buried my head in his neck and closed my eyes.

"How many centimetres now?" Nate asked.

"8." Danni sighed.

"About time." I sighed.

"Guys go back asleep and we'll wake you when it gets closer."

"Ok mom." Nate said sighing.

I was already half asleep and soon was conked out.

A while later I woke up and felt so much better.

"You okay now?" Danni asked from the bed.

"Where's everyone?" I asked whipping the sleep from my eyes.

"They went to get food Jason should be back soon with food for us.""Good I'm starving." I laughed.

"You two must have been up all night." she giggled.

"I went asleep for a little while but Nate was awake talking to Brittany then we talked with her for a few hours and didn't go asleep till about 6.""I knew it must have been late it's two now.""Seriously?" I asked my eye's going wide.

"Yeah don't worry there's nothing fun going on without you.""How far along are you now?" I asked.

"9."

"Thank god your nearly there."

"I know its taking forever." she complained. The door opened and I looked over Nate's shoulder to see Jason walking in with food.

"Oh hi Amber." he smiled at me.

"Hey Jay.""Wake Nate up." he told me. I shuck Nate lightly.

"Nate wake up.""No." he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Foods here.""I don't care I'll eat later." he mumbled tightening his grip around my waist so I couldn't move.

"Nate wake up." Jason said hitting his head. "I'm awake that was just uncalled for." Nate said glaring at Jason.

"Well it was the only way to make sure you'd wake."

Jason passed out the food and we all talked while we ate it.

"You know it's pretty hard to eat when your sitting on my lap." Nate said to me.

"Baby, stop being grumpy." I said rolling my eyes. He just kept eating his food and didn't say anything else while Jason and Danni laughed.

When we finished I put the rubbish in the bin. I walked back into the room and Jason and Nate where holding Danni's hand as she screamed in pain.

"Amber quick get the nurse this contraction is worse than the others." Jason said. I ran from the room and down the hall. I found the nurse and we ran back to the room. The nurse looked at some monitors and smiled.

"Your ready." nurses and doctors came in and push Danni's bed from the room.

"Good luck." me and Nate called after them. Jason looked back at us biting his lip. He turned white and looked petrified. Nate took my hand and we walked down to the cafeteria.

"Guys she's gone in to have the baby." Nate smiled as we walked over to the table with everyone sitting at it talking.

"Are they ok?" Denise asked.

"Well Jason's as white as a ghost and Danni was screaming in pain so yeah I think they should be okay." Nate laughed. "Nathanial, don't be mean to your brother I'm sure you'll be just the same.""Yeah but mom you should have see his face.""Nathanial." "Sorry." Nate said dropping his head.

"Come on lets go wait outside the room." they all got up and we walked up to the ward Danni was in. We sat on the chairs outside her room and waited for Jason to come out and tell us some news. Everyone was exited to have a new member to the family. This would be a day we would all remember.

**What did you think? **

**Will it be a boy or girl? Tell me what you want in a review.**


	33. Chapter 32

**So I was really close to deleting this story I even messaged some of the readers. **

**I've decided that this story means to much to me that I cant delete it. I've decided to finish it and then I will decide after all of my other stories are finished if I will do a sequel. **

**Please follow me on twitter (MrsErikaJonas) for spoilers and updates on the story and I really want to get closer to some of my readers some of you are so nice I don't know about the others because I'm only talking about the ones that review. **

**Anyway updates on this story will come more regularly since I will be finishing this story first then going back to my other stories. Please check them out. **

**Thanks.**

"It's a girl!" Jason yelled running out of the delivery room with a big grin on his face.

"Congrats Jay." I said hugging him.

"Well done man." Nate said patting him on the back. Everyone hugged him and he told us we could go in to see her soon.

A few minutes later Jason came out and told us we could go in. We walked in a crowded around the bed. Jason sat on the edge beside Danni and looked down at his daughter.

"Guy's meet Abigail Nicole Grey."

"She's adorable." Denise smiled.

"Can we hold her?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." Jason took her from Danni's arms and handed her to Denise. She got passed around until she was handed to me. I looked down at her small face. She had curly hair like Jason and big brown eye's like Danni. She was adorable Denise was right. Nate had one arm wrapped around my waist and was smiling down at her over my shoulder. I passed her onto Rachel and she smiled down at the small baby. We had come far for a group of friends. Jay and Dan had a new baby, me and Nate where getting married soon and Shane and Rachel where happily dating.

"Honey, we'll go and let Danni rest. We'll be back later." Denise said hugging her son. Kevin hugged him too and they said goodbye to us before leaving. Danni's parents left next. Then it was just us again.

"She's beautiful." I said to Jason hugging him again. He got up and let me and Rachel sit on the bed with Dan while he talked to Nate and Shane.

"Amber, where are your friends?" Dan asked.

"They came over with Kevin and Denise but they didn't want to intrude so they went to their apartment.""Bring them with you tomorrow. Let them know that their my friends now too and their welcome.""Thanks Danni." I hugged her but was careful of the baby between us.

"Girls are you ready to go? Let Danni sleep."

"Bye Dan, bye Abby." I leaned down and kissed the babies head before hugging Dan goodbye. I hugged Jay while Rachel said goodbye. Nate kissed Danni's cheek as did Shane and then we all left. We headed back to the apartment and I went straight to the room to change into something different. I took my phone out and saw I had five miss calls from my mom, Josh, Emma and Amy. I called my mom first.

"Hello?" it wasn't my mom that answered.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"It's Jen hi Amber.""Oh hi Jen. Is my mom there?" I asked.

"She's just gone to the shop. Will I put you onto Josh?" "Sure thanks Jen." I heard her pass the phone over.

"Hello?" Josh asked. "Josh!" I smiled.

"Hey sis. What's up?""Where you and mom ringing?" "Yeah, mom wanted to know how Dan was but she couldn't get through.""She had her baby a few hours ago. It's a girl.""Awesome. What did she call her?" "Abigail.""That's great. I'll tell mom you called later.""Ok bye Josh.""Bye Amby."

"Bye." I laughed before hanging up. I scrolled through my contacts and called Amy.

"Hey Amber.""Amy? Where are you?" I asked.

"At the apartment with Emma.""Come over. We're home now and we're just gonna watch some movies.""Ok we'll be over soon." I hung up and changed into sweat pants, a tank top and one of Nate's jumpers. Nate came in a minute later and start getting changed. I stood at the mirror taking my make up off. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck. I leaned back into him and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." he kissed my neck again and we walked outside claiming a spot on the couch before the others got here. Shane and Rachel came out and sat on the two arm chairs. Shane set up the DVD and answered the door when the girls got here. The sat on the floor with big bowels of popcorn. I rested my head on Nate's lap as he played with my hair.

**Nate's POV**

Amber put her head on my lap and I played with her hair as we watched the movie. Half way through it she fell asleep. I knew she was exhausted. She hardly slept last night but I was used to going long times without rest because of the tour.

When the movie was over Emma helped me slip out from under Amber. I picked her up and walked down the hall with Rachel. She opened the door for me and I put Amber into bed. I pulled the covers around her then walked out. When I was walking into the living room my phone start ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Nate, it's mom."

"Hi mom.""We're going back down to the hospital soon but we're going shopping first and we where wondering if you could look after Charlie?" "Sure, will I come pick him up?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you can.""Sure mom. I'll be over in a minute.""Thanks Nate."

"No problem."

"Guy's mom asked me to pick up Charlie I'll be back soon." I said grabbing my keys from the table beside the door.

"Ok bye Nate." they called. I went downstairs and jumped into my jeep and drove down to the hotel they where staying at. I parked the jeep then walked into the lobby and they where all waiting on me.

"Nate!" Charlie yelled running over and hugging me.

"Hey little man." I laughed tossing his hair. He pulled back and my mom and dad smiled at us.

"Ok Nate, we might be late but we'll be over to pick him up after.""Mom, can I sleep at Nate's tonight?" Charlie asked.

"If that's ok with Nate?"

"Nate?" he asked turning and looking at me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Score." he said. He was very much like Shane just, smarted.

"Ok, I'll go pack a bag for him. We'll be right back." they walked off and I went over to a vending machine.

"Want a bar?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure.""What one?" "Hersey's." I bought us a Hersey's each and we sat on the couch eating them while we waited. A minute later mom came down with a bag for Charlie. I took it from her and told her to tell Jay and Dan I said hi before we left. I opened the door for Charlie and he climbed in and closed it behind him before going around my side. I got in and put his bag in the back.

"Do you wanna get some ice-cream?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he smiled. "Where's Amber?" he asked.

"She's asleep.""Oh." was all he said. I drove to a ice-cream shop down the road and we got ice-cream before going back to the apartment.

"Where's my ice-cream?" Shane asked when we came in.

"You didn't get one." Charlie smiled sitting on the couch. I put his bag on the floor and sat down beside him.

"You guys are meanies I want an ice-cream." Shane crossed his arms and pouted while me and Charlie ate our ice-creams.

"Shane do you want money to get one?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes please." he sat up and smiled at her.

"Here, do yous want one?" she asked the girls.

"No thanks go have fun." they laughed Shane jumped up and ran out of the room. We laughed at him and continued watching TV.

"I'll go make dinner." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to see what we had.

"Does everyone want steak?" I asked.

"Yeah, they called back.""Ok you have a choice, beef steak or gammon steak?" I asked holding the bags up.

"Gammon." Emma and Amy called back.

"Shane will have gammon to.""Charlie do you want gammon or normal?" I asked.

"Is gammon the pink one?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Ok I want that one."

"Ok so four gammon and four normal."

"Yep." they nodded. I took four out and put them on the counter.

"Nate?" I looked up and saw Charlie beside me.

"Yeah man?" I asked.

"Can you cut the fat off for me?" "Sure, go watch TV and I'll call you when its done.""Thanks." he walked back out and I put the steaks into the oven. I put on the timer and went back outside.

Shane came back in with a big tub of ice cream and Rachel got up and took it from him. "What?" Shane asked.

"Nate's making dinner, you can have it after.""Fine." he sat down on the couch while Rachel went and put it in the freezer. I jumped back up when I heard the timer go off and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out eight plates and put the steaks on them.

"I'll put the sailed on them you go wake Amber." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rach." I kissed her cheek and went to wake Amber. I walked into our room and she was still fast asleep on our bed. I sat on the edge and ran my thumb across her cheek.

"Baby, dinners ready." I told her.

"Ugh, I'm up." she sat up and whipped the sleep from her eyes. I kissed her nose and we walked out to get our dinner. Rachel and Amber put all the plates on the table and everyone sat down. I walked around to Charlie and leaned over his chair and cut the fatty part from his steak. I put it on a separate plate and he thanked me. I sat down and we prayed before eating our food.

After dinner we decided to watch another movie. Amber put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her and Charlie sat on my other side with his head resting on a pillow and his feet up on my lap. Emma and Amy where sitting on the arm chairs and Shane and Rachel where lying on the floor.

After the movie was over Charlie was fast asleep on the couch snoring softly. I picked him up and Shane carried his bag down to the spear room. I put him on the bed and pulled his pyjamas from the bag. Shane helped me change him and we put him into the bed.

After we went back to the living room Emma and Amy went home then we went to bed. I got stripped down into my boxers and waited for Amber. She pulled my jumper off to revile her small tank top clinging to her small body.

"Nate, can I've a top."

"Sure first drawer." she opened it and took out one of my white tops. She pulled it on over her tank top then took her tank top off.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Years of practice. We used to have to change clothes in school for PE."

"Oh right." I laughed. She slipped her tracksuit bottoms off and climbed into bed beside me.

"Today was a great day." she sighed.

"I know. Its going to be hectic around here now." I laughed.

"I know. Nate?" she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked.

"You know the way my dad gave me money?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said not sure of where she was going with this.

"Do you think we could get our own place?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers "after we visit Jay and Dan tomorrow we'll go meet the agent."

"I love you Nate.""I love you too." I kissed her one more time before we fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I rolled over to find Amber wasn't there. I got up and walked out to the kitchen to find Amber and Rachel making breakfast. Shane and Charlie where in the living room watching sponge bob. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Morning baby." Amber pecked me on the lips and got back to cooking.

"Morning to you too." Rachel laughed looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your just going to walk around like that?" she pointed out that I was just wearing my boxers but I just shrugged.

"Yeah? Its my apartment." I laughed.

"Your just lucky we don't put pictures on the internet." she laughed.

"Rachel just admit it you love looking at my body." I laughed. She hit my arm and glared at me. "and touching it too." I mumbled.

"Nate!" she hit my arm again and I laughed.

"See." I laughed.

"Nate!" Amber warned.

"Sorry baby." I put my water down and walked back to our room to get ready. I pulled on a t-shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans and socks. I took one of my shirts out and pulled it on over my top leaving it open. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. When I went back out we all went into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat our breakfast.

"What are yous doing today?" Rachel asked.

"Visiting Danni and Jay then going out what are yous doing?" Amber asked.

"Just relaxing then we'll visit them later."

"Charlie we've to drop you home soon.""Nate can I come to the hospital with you I didn't get to see her yet?" Charlie asked.

"Did you not?" I asked and he shuck his head "Ok you can come go get ready." he jumped up and ran to get ready.

"I'm going to get ready." I cleaned up our plates while Amber went to get ready. A minute later Charlie came out and I gave him the keys to wait in the car. I got Amber and we left. I climbed into the car and Charlie was sitting in the back singing along to a song he had playing on his iPod.

"Lower that down I can hear the damn thing." I said yanking the headphones from his ears. "Sorry." he mumbled lowering the volume.

We pulled up at the hospital and parked in the closest spot to the door.

"Danielle Grey." I said when we got to the front desk. The woman pointed down the hall and I thanked her. I put my arm around Amber's waist and we walked down the hall. I knocked on the door and we walked in. They where lying on the bed watching TV. We walked in and Charlie jumped on the bed with them.

"Hey Charlie." Danni smiled at him.

"Hi Dan, hi Jase." he said lying down with them to watch TV forgetting about the baby.

"Where's the baby?" Amber asked.

"Down in the baby room. I'll go ask when she'll be brought up." Jay said getting up.

"No its ok we'll go." he nodded and I took Amber's hand and we walked down the hall to the baby room. We looked in the window to see the nurse looking after some babies. I wrapped my arms around Amber from behind as we watched the nurse take care of Abigail. When she finished she looked up to see us. She smiled and came out to us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, we're here to see Abigail Grey and Danielle was wondering when she'll be down?" I asked.

"I'll just change her then bring her down.""Thank you." Amber smiled and we walked back down.

We walked into the room and Amber sat on the bed beside Danni. I sat on the arm chairs next to Jay.

"Charlie, come over here." I said. He jumped off the bed and walked over to me.

"Where will I sit? Can I sit on your lap?" he asked and I nodded so Amber and Danni would have more room. I opened my legs and he sat in between them. He looked back up at the TV again but his head whipped around when he heard the door open. The nurse smiled at us and pushed Abigail in. She put her beside Jay then left. Jay carefully picked her out of the crib and Charlie leaned over to see her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jason asked. Amber and Danni watched him with smiles on their faces as they watched him nod his head eagerly. I helped him hold his hands out and Jason carefully places her in his arms. I watched him to make sure he was holding her probable.

"I'm gonna be her favourite uncle." Charlie smiled.

"Nope, that's me sorry little man." I laughed.

"Meanie!" he glared at me then laughed we all laughed with him and he looked back down at Abby.

"She looks like you." he said looking at Jay.

"No she looks like Danni."

"She's in between." Charlie decided.

"What made you say that?" Jay asked.

"She has the Grey curly hair." he smirked "Danni's eyes" he looked at Danni and smiled "then she has Jay's lips and Danni's skin tone."

"You know for a kid your smart." Jay laughed.

"I'm not a kid I'm a teenager." he smirked.

"And a very smart one at that." Danni laughed.

"Nate you take her now." he said holding her out for me. I took her from him and laughed.

"Bored of her already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take her when she can walk and talk until then you can have her.""Thanks." I laughed.

"Oh Nate, Amber we where wondering if you guys could be godparents?" Danni asked.

"Us?" Amber asked and Jay nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Really?" Amber asked again.

"Yeah, Amber your like my little sister and well we cant have Shane as the godfather he'd probable kill her." Jay laughed.

"True. Thanks" Amber hugged Danni and I fist pumped Jay. This day got better as it went on. I looked down at my god daughter and smiled. Yep, we had come far as a group of friends.

**What do you think of Amber and Nate being godparents? Do you like that she's a girl? Do you like her name? It took a while to chose it. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks. Erika xxx**


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**I got a heck load of work to do in school then I had my after school activities. **

**I was going to update this last week but I was too upset about Chile and Hawaii. I have family there and I was worried about them. Still don't know if they are alright because we have no way of contacting them but I knew I had to write this chapter and it took my mind of things for a while. **

**I hope you like the new chapter please review and make me happy. I need it at this time.**

Later that day after we visited Danni and Jay we dropped Charlie home then went to meet the estate agent. "Ok so where would you like to live?" she asked us.

"In New York. We wont to be near my brothers." Nate told her.

"Ok so how much is you budget?" she asked.

"$400,000." Nate answered and I looked at him smiling. He told me that we would buy an apartment in the city first then when we starting having a family we would move to New Jersey and buy a house.

"Ok I've got some apartments would you like to look now?" she asked and we nodded.

"Ok let's go." we got up and walked outside to our cars. She climbed into the front with Nate and I got into the back. When we got to the first apartment Nate opened my door and kissed my head as we walked in. We looked around it for a while then headed to the next one a few blocks down.

We looked at several more apartments then told the agent that we would get back to her after Christmas. On the way home Nate bought two Christmas trees and we went home. I helped him carry it up and we went into the apartment.

"Shane get the decorations." Nate said as he put the tree down in the stand in the living room. Shane ran out with a box of decorations a minute later and we start putting them on the tree while dancing to music on the radio.

"Who wants to put the star on?" Shane asked holding it up.

"No me I'd probable fall." Rachel laughed.

"Amber, why don't you?" Shane asked handing it to me. I took it from him and got onto the step ladder. Nate put his hands on my hips to make sure I wouldn't fall and Shane was at my side ready to catch me if I did fall. I leaned forward and put the star on the top. I wobbled a bit but Nate's grip tightened and Shane pushed me back up by my waist. I caught my balance and got of the ladder.

"Well that was scary. I thought I was going to land on the tree." I laughed. Nate put his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"Time to go over to Jay's and put his tree up." I said. We went out and climbed into Nate's car.

When we arrived at Jay's Nate and Shane carried the tree up while me and Rachel ran up and opened the door. We left it open and went to find decorations. We heard the door slam shut and saw Nate and Shane sitting on the couch catching their breath with the tree in its stand beside them.

"Here, decorate the tree while we wrap presents." I shoved Nate and Shane a box of decorations each and they groaned.

"Ok then you wrap presents." I said reaching for the boxes. They pulled them back and stood up.

"That's ok we'll do this." Nate smiled and kissed my cheek before starting the decorating. I smiled at Rachel and we walked into the bedroom.

"There's not many presents to be wrapped. Danni had them all wrapped we just need to do some for Abby." I high fived Rachel and we start wrapping presents. We went into Abby's room to make sure they had everything they needed for when they got home later that night. It was Christmas eve' tomorrow and we needed things to be perfect. After a few minutes we picked up all the presents and walked into the living room. The guys where done with the tree and helped us put everything around the tree.

"Guys we need to go get some things we'll be back later." "Ok have fun." Shane smiled. I kissed his cheek then pecked Nate lightly on the lips before asking for his keys. He handed them to me and we walked out. We climbed into his truck and went to the mall.

"What do we need to get?" Rachel asked.

"Dippers, dummies, bottles and a bottle heater."

"And where will we get that?" she asked.

"Rach, seriously?" I asked laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a baby shop right there!" I laughed.

"Oh right."

We walked into the shop and I quickly grabbed all of the stuff they needed and paid for it with the money Jay gave me.

"Hey Rach called Emma and Amy and tell them to head over to Jay's."

"Ok." she pulled out her phone and rang Amy. I thanked the woman and took the bag before we went to star bucks and got us each a coffee. We climbed into the truck and I passed Rachel the coffee's.

"Oh Amy said pick them up on the way."

"Ok." I drove to their apartment and they climbed into the back.

"Nate lets you drive his truck?" Emma asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Do you drive Shane's?" they asked Rachel.

"No he doesn't trust me." I laughed at her and continued to Jay's. I parked the car out front and we grabbed the bags before heading in.

"Hey girls." Nate came over and took the bags from me kissing me lightly.

Later that night we where sitting on the couch relaxing. We had spent the day cleaning their apartment and getting it ready for the baby. I heard the door creak open and my head whipped around. I watched Jay walk in holding the baby in the car seat and Danni was close beside him.

"Hey guys." he smiled.

"Oh my gosh guys thank you so much." Danni hugged us tightly looking around at the clean decorated apartment.

"No problem." I smiled "Now let me hold my niece." I laughed. Jay put her on the couch and I lifted her out.

"You should have called her Nicole." Shane stated.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because Santa's called Nicholas and it's the girl version of Nicholas." he said.

"I think Abby suites her." I said looking down at her. Nate wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed her forehead. "I agree with Amber."

"Well then shut up about Nicole her name is Abby." Jay laughed.

"You know Jase, you wont be able to say shut up around her when she's starting to talk or she'll copy you." I smirked.

"Shut up." he pouted.

"Jay, stop you need to practice." Dan scowled.

"Sorry."

"Girls we better go it's getting late." Nate said looking at his watch.

"Can you drop us home?" Emma asked.

"Sure." I smiled. I handed Danni Abby and kissed them on the cheeks.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow.""Oh Amber, we wont be here tomorrow we're going to Dan's parents house." Jay told me.

"Your going to mom's on Christmas right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah.""Ok see you then." we said goodbye then left. On the way home we dropped Emma and Amy off then went home. We said goodnight and went to bed. I got changed and climbed into bed. I watched Nate get changed then he climbed in beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too babe." he kissed my head and start singing me to sleep.

Beautiful, one of a kind. You're something special babe, And you don't even realize That your my hearts desire.

"What song is that?" I asked looking up at him.

"A new one that I wrote.""About?" I asked.

"You of course.""Can I hear it."

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" he asked yawning.

"No now please." I pouted.

"Fine." he kissed my pout and picked his guitar up. I sat up and watched him strum his guitar and get ready to sing.

It's hard to believe, Where we are now. Your hand in mine, babe, Feels right somehow. the night is so still So don't make a sound. Cause its almost perfect, So, baby, promise you"ll never look down. cuz we've had our past, i know just leave that behind. Cause none of it lasts, All that we have is tonight. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, theres No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Beautiful, one of a kind. You're something special babe, And you don't even realize That your my hearts desire. all i need and more girl I know you're scared, But I promise, babe, I'm not who I was before. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Cause you're not the only one, Who's ever felt this way. Don't let the world cave in, Just tell me that you'll stay. Now that the pain is done, no need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. Tell me, tell me you'll stay. No, tell me. Tell me that you'll stay.

"I loved it." I leaned in and kissed him. When I pulled back Nate took my face in his and whipped the tears from my eyes. He sat his guitar down and I lay down with him again.

"Goodnight baby." I snuggled into his chest and he hummed the song and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning Nate was still asleep. The song was stuck in my head and I climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. I pulled out a glass and went to the fridge looking for some juice.

Now that the pain is done, No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste, Just tell me that you'll stay. I sang.

"What are you singing?" Rachel asked. I jumped and banged my head on the fridge. "Don't do that again." I said gripping my heart. She laughed and I turned back to the fridge and pulled out the juice.

"So what is it?"

"Nate's new song.""About you obviously." she laughed. "It sounds good.""Yeah it is." I smiled pouring some juice and put it back into the fridge.

"What are you doing today?" Rachel asked.

"Just some last minute shopping. Josh, Jen and my mom are coming up for Christmas their coming for dinner tomorrow."

"Oh right."

* * *

Later that day our apartment was packed. Emma and Amy had come over and my mom, Josh and Jen where staying with us for Christmas.

"Oh it's official we really need a new couch!" Rachel complained when she had to sit on the floor.

"Get over it." Shane laughed as him, Josh and Nate played Call Of Duty on the Playstation 3.

"I'm going to bed." Mom said standing up. "Night mom." Josh called. I kissed my mom's cheek and she left for bed.

"You guy's staying tonight?" I asked Emma and Amy.

"Amber, there's not enough room." Amy laughed.

"Sure there is! We have three spear room's you can have the other but you have to share a double bed and I'll give you pyjama's."

"Ok then."

"Girls, lets get changed into pyjamas." I said. We all stood up and Rachel went to her room, Jen went to hers and Emma and Amy came to mine with me. I opened my drawer and pulled out two pairs of pyjama's and handed them to the girls.

"Where's yours?" they asked.

"I only have two pairs of pyjamas." I laughed.

"Then what are you wearing?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh I never wear these anyway. I wear Nate's clothes."

"No surprise there." Amy laughed.

I went over to Nate's drawers and pulled out a pair of his shorts and a top. We got changed and I showed Emma and Amy to their room.

"Oh shoot, you guys need to get your clothes for tomorrow." I said.

"It's okay we'll just go over tomorrow."

"No we can go now it's ok.""Amber we're in pyjamas."

"So we'll be fine." I laughed. We walked out to the living room. The guys where still playing the game and Rachel and Jen where talking on the couch.

"Natey." I asked.

"Yeah babe?" he asked not looking at me.

"Can I have your car keys?" I asked.

"There on the table."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. "Coming?" I asked Rachel and Jen.

"Your going out in Nate's clothes?" Jen laughed.

"Sure, you guys will be in pyjamas.""Touché" she giggled.

"So are you?" I asked again.

"Yep."

"Be back later guys." they all mumbled and I grabbed the keys. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and we went down to the parking lot.

"I'm not sure what car these keys are for so if you see a flash of light tell me." they laughed and we all looked around when I pressed the button.

"Over there." Rachel said. We walked over and saw that it was for the BMW sports car.

"I like this car." Jen said when we got in.

"So does Nate." I laughed. We drove down the road and where surprised to see paparazzi outside the girls apartment.

"Shoot there going to get photo's of us in our pyjamas."

"Ok lets just go in." I sighed.

"Amber, we're in pyjamas and your in Nate's clothes and this will be on Hot Tunes in half an hour!" Rachel said.

"I know but we're not turning around now come on." I climbed out of the car and the flashing started. The girls jumped out beside me and we pushed our way through the crowd. Amy opened the door and we jumped in.

"That is mental!" Jen said dropping onto the couch.

"You get used to it." I said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I never could." she laughed.

"Well you better." I mumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Jen seriously?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're my sister in law, I'm gonna have you up here a lot." I smiled "and their going to start following you and Josh too. They already do it to mom."

"I never thought of that, ah well that what happens when my sister in law is married to a rockstar." she laughed. Emma and Amy ran of to their rooms to get their clothes while we sat on the couch and talked.

When we got back to the apartment we kicked the guys off the playstation and put Hot Tunes on.

"What's going on?" Nate asked. I had pushed him onto the arm chair and I was now sitting in his lap.

"Paparazzi where at the apartment." Rachel said turning Hot Tunes. Right enough there was a story about it a few minutes after we put it on.

"_On tonight's news: Amber Johnson and her friends where seeing going into what's supposable her friends apartment in their pyjamas." _a video of us getting out of the car and walking up to the apartment came on screen. _"The only thing is, if you look at what Amber's wearing they don't look like pyjama's." _it zoomed in on me and I mentally cringed. Nate pushed my top up slightly and rubbed circles on my hip with his thumb.

"You look hot." he whispered in my ear. I smirked and turned my attention back on the screen.

"_When we looked closely we noticed that they where her fiancé, Nate Grey's clothes. The shorts are his shorts that he wore to a football game last week." _A picture came up on one side was me in Nate's clothes and the other was Nate in his white t-shirt and his shorts.

"My clothes look better on you." he chucked.

"_And the top is one of Nate's hundreds of plane white tops that he wears all the time. We think it's cute that Amber can comfortably go out in Nate's clothes and not care what anyone thinks. What do you guys think? Leave a comment on our webpage."_

It went off the screen and a web address came up.

"Well I'm going to bed. Want to get some sleep before Santa come's." I giggled standing up. Nate stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh yeah, Santa's coming tonight." Shane said.

"Yeah so you better go to bed so you get presents." Nate laughed.

"Oh yeah come on Rach." he pulled her hand and dragged her to their room.

"Night guys." she laughed.

"See you guys in the morning." Nate said to Jen and Josh as they went into their room. We went into our room and climbed into bed together. It was good being with all of our family and friends again. Nate kissed the top of my bed and we went asleep excited for Christmas day.

**Are you guys looking forward to Christmas day with the Grey's? I am. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks. Erika xxx**


	35. Chapter 34

**Ok so I've planned it all out. There will be two more chapters after this one. I've decided I'm not going to do a sequel and instead the last chapter will be the future. So that means the next chapter is the wedding ****J I cant wait. **

**Please check out my other stories and add me on twitter ( MrsErikaJonas )**

The next morning I woke up to Emma, Amy and Rachel waking me up.

"Go away." Nate mumbled rolling over and wrapping an arm tightly around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Aw that's so cute." Amy cooed.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Nate asked.

"It's Christmas, we want to open presents." Emma smiled.

"Later." I mumbled pressing my head into the crock of Nate's neck.

"Oh come on Natey you know you want to open your presents." Rachel giggled.

"No they can wait." he smirked.

"Come on huggie bear." I said sitting up.

"Huggie bear?" Nate, Emma, Amy and Rachel all asked looking at me.

"Yeah, you're my huggie bear."

"Ok then." Nate laughed.

"We'll be out in a minute." I told the girls and they left us to get up. I leaned over Nate to get out but he pulled my back by my waist.

"No kiss?" he asked me pouting. I smirked and leaned in to kiss him. "Happy Christmas baby." he smiled when we pulled back. I pecked him lightly and continued climbing out of bed. Nate got up and we went out. Everyone where up already and we where the last ones up.

"Presents time!" Shane smiled. We all gave each other our presents and laughed and talked all morning. Nate handed me a big box, after he came in from going 'to check on his car'. I pulled the bow off and took the lid off the box. Sitting inside it was a miniature Jack Russell.

"Oh my god!" I screeched lifting her out and cuddling her.

"Like her?" Nate asked.

"I lover her thank you so much." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Let me see her." Shane asked reaching for her.

"You need to name her." Rachel told me.

"We better get ready we've to be at mom's soon. Pick a name while we get ready." Nate said. We all groaned and went to our rooms to get ready.

***

Later that night it was just after dinner. We where all sitting in the living room. Charlie was playing his new Playstation with Shane and Josh, Jason was trying to get Abby back to sleep, Nate was talking with his dad and all us girls where sitting talking.

"What did Nate get you for Christmas Amber?" Denise asked.

"A miniature Jack Russell." I smiled.

"Oh really? You should have brought her over."

"We didn't want her to make a mess."

"You have to promise to bring her next time." she told me and I smiled.

"Of course."

"What did you call her?"

"Oreo."

"Aw how cute."

"Yes! Ha you died again Josh! You suck at this game!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie!" Denise scolded when we heard a high pitched scream come from Jason's arms and he groaned.

"Here let me take her." I said standing up and walking over to Jason.

"No its okay really."

"Jay give her to me." I said and he passed her to me. "Thanks Amber."

"No problem." I walked across the room and sat in one of the rocking chairs.

I rocked her gently in my arms while I sang to her.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

I looked back down at her to see that she was fast asleep in my arms. I continued singing and rocking her for a few more minutes just to make sure she was asleep. When I looked back up and noticed everyone was looking at me. I smiled and stood up walking across the room to them. I leaned down and passed Abby back to Jason.

"You're a natural with children." Denise told me.

"No I'm not." I laughed.

"Yes you are, she never goes asleep that easily for us!" Danni told me.

"Yeah, from now on we'll be calling you." Jay smiled.

"No thanks." I laughed.

"We better get going. The roads are getting a bit icy." Nate told us looking out the window.

"Promise me you'll visit soon." Denise asked.

"Promise." we told her. We hugged them all goodbye and headed home.

When we got back to the apartment, I walked in and Oreo ran over and jumped up on me.

"Hi baby." I said picking her up. I kissed her nose and walked into the apartment.

"Have a good time alone?" Nate asked her kissing her head.

"Look's like she did in the kitchen." Shane said pointing in. We looked in and saw that all the newspaper we put on the floor was ripped up and there was pee on the floor.

"Bad girl." I said hitting her nose lightly. She whimper and I put her down to clean up the mess. We put all the paper in the bin and washed the floor. I put some new paper down and then picked her up to put her into her bed. Nate had got one of them huge metal cages for her. We had her bed in it with her water bowl and some newspaper. We kissed her then put her in. She cried for a few minutes before getting into her bed and finally going asleep.

***

A month later we had moved into our new apartment. It was a Saturday night and me and Nate made Danni and Jay go out together. They hadn't been out since Abby was born so we decided to mind her for them.

**Danielle's POV**

Nate and Amber offered to mind Abby while we went out for the night. We had gone to dinner and then to the cinema and we're heading home now. We both missed Abby so we decided to go over to Nate on the way home. We knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Nate called. He had Abby in his arms with a cloth thrown over his shoulder and was feeding her a bottle. Amber was asleep on the couch. He looked so good with the baby. His eyes glistened as he looked down at her and she took the bottle from him easily. When he finished with the bottle he put it on the counter and burped her.

"So why did you guys come over?" he asked us as he rubbed her back.

"We missed Abby." I told him and he laughed.

"She's fine." he chuckled.

"I can see that." Jason smiled beside me. Nate finished burping her and whipped the spit from her mouth then rocked her to get her to sleep.

"I'll put her in the crib and be right back." he told us and we watched him walk up the stairs.

"He's good with the baby." Jason said.

"So is Amber, remember that time at Christmas."

"Yeah they where made to be parents.""I know. They both want it so much."

"Yeah."

Nate walked back in and cleaned up the bottles while he talked to us.

"Is Amber alright?" Jay asked.

"Yeah she's just been exhausted lately." he told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"First her dad died and she hardly slept, then she was worried about having everything ready for Christmas and now she working herself up trying to get this wedding planned."

"Make her slow down a bit." Jay said.

"Yeah it's not good for her.""She wont listen to me. I told her she wound make herself sick with all this stress but she insists. I think when she has time to think she thinks about her dad and gets upset so she's keeping herself busy."

"Have you talked to her?" I asked.

"I tried and I tried to get the girls to talk to her but nothings working and I'm not home during the day much because I'm at the studio."

"I'll talk to her." Jay told him.

"Do you guys wanna stay in the spear room tonight?" Nate asked us.

"Sure."

"You know where it is." he told us and we nodded. He walked into the living room and turned the TV and lights off. He lifted Amber up and we all headed upstairs. We went into Abby first and kissed her goodnight before going to bed.

***

Jason's POV

It was a month later from that time at Nate's apartment. I had talked to Amber and got her to stop rushing through things. I had the day off work today since they where recording vocals and they didn't need me so I headed over to Amber's. when I went in she was watching TV. I walked in and sat down beside her when I noticed she was crying.

"Amber? Amber what's wrong?" I asked pulling her into me.

"I-I feel like I'm loosing him Jay." she whispered against my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling her away from me and looking at her.

"I feel like I'm loosing Nate.""Why? He loves you and everyone knows he loves you."

"I know he loves me but he's never home anymore."

"He's trying to get this album finished before the wedding."

"I know but every morning when I wake up he's gone and he doesn't get home until about nine every night and by then he just has some food and we go to bed. We never talk Jay and I cant plan this wedding by myself. I need his help with some things.""I know. And I know his side of it too. Nate is everything in the band. He's more than me and he's more than Shane. I'm only needed for guitar recordings and background vocals, Shane's only needed for vocals but Nate's needed for vocals, guitar, drums and sometimes even piano. He has a lot more to do than us and less time too. He wants to have it done so that he wont need to worry about it.""I know he does but does it need to take this long?"

"Amber, I promise you it's nearly finished. I was there this morning and John told me we had ten songs recorded. That means there's only two left. The pace Nate's going at it will be done in three days. John said he already had all of Nate's instruments recorded and Nate only has vocals left then he has a two weeks to do all the final plans for the wedding with you while we record our bits.""Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. don't worry.""Thanks Jay." she leaned in and I pulled her into a tight hug. At that time the door opened and Nate walked in. Oreo jumped up on him and Nate picked him up.

"Hey Jay, what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I was just visiting Amber.""Oh cool."

"I better be heading home. I'll see you guys later." I got up and hugged Amber before leaving.

**Amber's POV**

"Nate, can I talk to you?" I asked him when Jason left.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nate, I'm sick of this!" I said letting go and getting everything out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm loosing you Nate! Your pulling away from me. Your never home anymore and I've been planning our wedding alone! I got Jason to get your suite because you haven't been home. I cant take it anymore!" I cried. Nate ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to get this album done that I forgot about the wedding. I forgot everything and even worse I forgot about you. I felt terrible with myself when Shane pointed it out to me today so I came home. I'm sorry and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Nate, I understand that your getting this album finished but you never even invite me down to the studio and I know for a fact that Danni and Rachel have been down there."

"I know and I'm sorry. I never thought about it. To be honest I've been trying to get this done so I could spend time with you but I ended up making you cry and forgot about our wedding. What a great fiancé am I?" he asked.

"You're a great one but you just need to remember other things too.""I know and I will. Now will you come down to the studio with me while I finish the last song?" he asked.

"Of course." I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. We headed to the studio and I watched as him and Shane sang the songs.

**Aw I love Nate ****J**

**Please review. **

**Thanks. Erika xxx**


	36. Authors Note2

Guys I'm so sorry but the story will not be updated for two-three weeks as my laptop has broke and has been sent away to be fixed. I'm updating this from my dad's laptop because I'm on it doing stuff for school, other wise I'm not aloud on his laptop. I'm very sorry about this and I wished there was a way to update it now but all my files are going to be deleted from the laptop so I'm going to have to start this chapter again even though I was nearly half way through it. I'm very upset about it but hopefully you can understand the problem and agree to wait for a few weeks.

Thank you,

Erika.


End file.
